Última Llamada
by V-Swing
Summary: Au. Siete años después de que Rachel y Finn se quisieran casar por primera vez. Siete años donde hay cosas que cambiaron y otras que no tanto...
1. En rojo

**Última llamada**

**En rojo.**

Si la vida fuera una ruleta a ella le habían tocado siempre rojo. No solo porque el rojo era su color preferido en el Instituto, el color del traje de porrista que tanto amó en ese tiempo. Si no porque siempre le parecía que estaba en rojo. Siempre. Como al limite.

Con 17 se había conformado con ser la que mira desde afuera, más por no elegir el camino difícil que porque se viera obligada. Con 15 había torturado escorias sociales con el ímpetu de una gata persiguiendo a ratones condenados. Con 16 había aprendido parte de la lección pero aún le quedaba la mitad de la letra por memorizar y cuando menos se dio cuenta se dedicaba a la persecución de un solo roedor, una pequeña y morena "ratita", que si la pensaba así le daba más ternura que deseos de matar. Eso debía haberle advertido algo pero ella se contentaba pensando que debería tener un hamster de mascota y que Rachel Berry usaba unos atuendos que eran dignos de reprobación social. Se lo merecía. Con 17 se tuvo que enfrentar a lo que realmente quería evadir durante tantos años.

Su relación con Berry había mejorado soberanamente durante los últimos meses, gracias a la intervención de la morena en su situación con Beth. Incluso, a que fue la única realmente interesada en ella cuando decidió desvincularse de todos y pintarse el pelo. Pero eso fue demasiado. El momento en que la encontró entrando a aquel lavabo supo que lo que le podría querer contar no le gustaría.

_"Finn me propuso que me case con él"_

_"¿Qué le has dicho?"_

_"Que tenia que pensarlo"_

¿A cuántas personas les puede quedar claro el hecho de que quizás si algo hay que pensarlo es porque es demasiado precipitado? Mucho más si es esto. No es que una no pueda necesitar asimilar cosas para encontrar una respuesta apropiada. Pero si pensarlo requiere comentarlo con tu "casi" amiga es que hay algo en ti que no está demasiado seguro. Y no estar demasiado seguro de casarse a los 17 es tan normal como una señal de advertencia: suelo resbaladizo en la carretera. Al menos para Quinn. No se equivocó en pensar que todo era demasiado pronto y precipitado, más aún con lo que sucedió luego. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en cómo persuadir a Berry del error que cometía, aunque no estaba segura porque necesitaba tanto persuadirla. Le dijo que era un error, y luego que si la apoyaría, para finalmente salir pitando justo antes de la ceremonia. Enfadada por verla dar vueltas ante ella vestida de novia, nerviosa por casarse con el idiota de Finn Hudson. El porqué de repente el muchacho por el que había peleado con Rachel denodadamente se había convertido en el idiota, era algo que prefería no preguntarse.

En la carretera y con el corazón en añicos, combatía a muerte con las emociones que la obligaban a querer regresar a la capilla e impedir la maldita boda. Maldita boda. Maldita. Estaba tan enfadada y Rachel no se la ponía fácil. Desde que salió del recinto no paro de enviarle mensajes, uno tras otro, pidiéndole, rogándole, suplicándole que volviera con los argumentos más perversos, según Quinn. Pero había tocado fondo cuando le dijo que no podía ni quería casarse sin ella. ¿Qué demonios quería decir eso? Le rechinaron los dientes igual que rechinaron los neumáticos cuando dio la vuelta hacia donde Rachel y su pataleta pro-Quinn ponía a prueba la paciencia de Finn Hudson. Todo acabo en una práctica tragedia que evito a la fuerza lo que Quinn quería evitar al girar el coche y decidir frenéticamente que iba a sacar a Berry de aquella capilla antes de que cometiera el error más grande de su vida. El error lo cometió ella al despistarse pero esa falacia terminó por salvarla de tener que tomar una decisión que cambiaría su destino de los siguientes años, compulsivamente. Un destino que luego, cuando ya estaba fuera del hospital, dejo fluir por comodidad. Igualmente, Rachel nunca llegó a casarse por mucho intentos que Hudson hiciera. Y ella se sentó cómodamente a ver como todos movían sus fichas. Con el corazón roto y tóxico de algo aferrado a sus sombras. Con el mismo color del ayer. Rojo. Tan rojo como todo lo que paso luego y ella simplemente se negó a ver.

Si ahora se pone a pensar en todo lo que sucedió en los días antes del accidente, no lo entiende. No entiende cómo es que Rachel y ella, o alguien alrededor, no notará como todo gritaba algo que ella ahogaba a fuerza de silencios. Algo que probablemente Rachel ahogara a fuerza de duetos y promesas de amistad. Algo que cantaba a las claras que al menos una de las dos estaba perdiendo pie en su cometido. Pero claro, no podía culpar a nadie por elegir no ver cuando ella había sido la primera en hacerlo.

El whisky que se sirvió al llegar a casa le quemaba en la garganta tanto como reconocer aquello que había vivido en clandestinidad universal durante tantos años. Siete habían pasado desde la primera propuesta. Siete desde el accidente. Y en siete años había pasado lo impensado. A veces agradable, a veces simplemente punzante. Sobre todo los últimos 2 años, a partir de los cuales de a poco se había ido convirtiéndose en una ermitaña demasiado parecida a Russel, incluso para su misma desazón. Bufó después del siguiente trago. Los primeros 5 años antes del letargo habían contenido una serie de hechos que podrían llamarse importantes, porque lo eran básicamente Se había acostado con Santana, su mejor amiga. Para probarse quizás que podía soportar perfectamente el hecho de que a unos metros Rachel estuviera con Finn. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Era más fácil dedicarle la hazaña al alcohol que a su propio despecho. Incluso el alcohol era una señal pero cómo ver lo que esta tapado por un velo que una misma sostiene con violencia con sus uñas.

Ni el whisky pudo con la primera lágrima. Otra vez el alcohol, aunque casi era una constante en los últimos 2 años. Santana, aunque aún no lo sabía, había abierto una puerta para Quinn, una que no intento siquiera cerrar ni una sola vez. Después de ella no volvió a acostarse con hombres nunca más. Ni siquiera Puck había logrado convencerla emborrachandola como aquella deplorable primera vez. Lo único que había conseguido es que la rubia terminará empapando su hombro con lágrimas que no quiso explicar. Él nunca volvió a intentar lo de siempre, apenas se concentró en intentar ayudarla luego, saber como se encontraba. Pero ella había construido un muro alrededor de su fragilidad.

Después de aquella noche con Santana, y en el más absoluto de los mutismos, por su cama habían pasado una compañera de Yale, una de sus colegas de prácticas y, quién más había resistido a sus condiciones, Kate. En Yale había estudiado Leyes y algo de Finanzas, pero además había podido profesionalizar su afición por fotografiar cosas. Y había organizado algunas exposiciones conjuntas, nada relevante pero si muy satisfactorias. En un pos-exposición conoció a Kate, mientras bebía para celebrar la primera vez que la prensa se había hecho presente. La morena era algo mayor y se acercó casi inmediatamente habían cruzado miradas. Le gustaba y no dudo en hacerselo saber. Al poco se enteró que era detective de la policía y una muy buena. Encantadora en cualquier punto de su manera de vivir. Duraron lo que duran la primavera y el verano. Se terminó cuando Kate se cansó de ser la anónima que Quinn no se atreve a llevar a sus cenas con los chicos del Glee Club, o a casa con su madre, o a cualquier sitio lejos de New Haven. No pudo culparla cuando con una sonrisa le obsequió la mejor de las críticas y cerró la puerta tras ella. "Aún tienes mucho que asimilar, Quinn, pero no arrastres a nadie más antes de que no estés lista para tener algo que ofrecer". Kate la llama cada jueves para saber que tal le va. Una sonrisa desdeñosa de medio lado fue la respuesta a un pensamiento que le decía que había demasiada gente preocupada por su perdición inclemente. Pero ella no lo pedía, no lo deseaba. Aún así había gente del otro lado. Cuando estaba en New Haven estaba ahí, ahora que esta en San Francisco, mas y menos, siguen. San Francisco. Hasta ahí se tuvo que ir cuando todo le pareció demasiado tóxico en New York. Demasiado venenoso para un corazón rojo y roto.

Hacia 2 años que la misma noche le había jurado la peor de las batallas y ella había perdido con creces. Santana la había convencido de vivir en New York mientras hacia las últimas prácticas de leyes. Así que cuando menos quiso verlo venir termino en el departamento de sus 3 ex compañeros, viviendo el día a día de la ascendente estrella de Broadway Rachel Berry. Poco tiempo pasaría antes de que fueran a aplaudir desde las primeras filas de uno de los teatros más importantes a la ya consagrada revelación del mundo del teatro. Lo que Quinn no preveía aquel sábado era que acabaría lanzando a la papelera el ramo de rosas rojas con el que iba a obsequiarle su admiración a su amiga. No lo había planeado así pero justo cuando se dirigía a felicitar a Rachel detrás de la escena, a la que tenía acceso gracias a la misma Rachel, vería a Finn Hudson abrazando y besando a "su Rachel".

Lanzar el ramo era lo menos que quería hacer. Huir lejos lo más. Cómo el destino es así de perverso cuando no podemos dominar el timón, su padre la llamó aquella noche. Russel y Quinn habían mejorado su relación al punto de soportarse primero, y luego de preocuparse un poco. Él y Judy no había vuelto pero lograron un acuerdo para poder vincularse un poco mejor con sus hijas. Así es como Russel había viajado a New York en algunas ocasiones y cenado con su hija menor, enterándose de sus progresos. Con cierto orgullo había recibido la noticia de la pronta graduación de Quinn. Aquel sábado, ajeno a cualquier tipo de circunstancia que envolviera a Quinn, marcó su número con una propuesta que pensaba que sería rechazada de plano y para su asombro (y regocijo interno) lo que encontró fue un "Ok". Su compañía necesitaba guía financiera y él quería que su hija tomará las riendas. Lo cual sucedió.

Cuando al día siguiente, Rachel regresó a casa después de posiblemente pasar su noche con Finn, encontró a Quinn con las maletas listas y haciendo unas llamadas para confirmar que podía continuar con las prácticas en San Francisco. Aunque preguntó que sucedía y por qué, Quinn no le dijo más que las mismas excusas que dijo a los otros dos, quienes de ser interrogados las habrán repetido sin más. Daba igual cuanto hubieran teorizado luego sobre la partida intempestiva de la rubia hacia el otro lado del país, nunca sabrían que lo que Quinn no podía era soportar otra vez a Finn con Rachel. No podía y no iba a resistirlo. Quizás era un buen momento para entender que esa rabia que sentía era la señal de que debía quedarse y no huir. Pero Kate tenía razón. Aún no estaba lista. Rachel quiso detenerla luego de verla pulular y de recibir el frío beso que le dio antes de partir.

_"Quinn espera... necesito hablarte de algo..."_

_"Ya me lo dirás Rachel... llámame al teléfono en unas horas..."_

_"Pero es que no puedes irte..."_

_"¿Por qué no? Nada me retiene aquí..."_

No iba a oír como Rachel le volvía a contar como tantas veces antes asuntos relacionados a Finn y sus sentimientos. Se negaba rotundamente. Un avión podría verse como algo radical pero para Quinn era necesario sentirse lejos, más lejos que nunca. Y de tanto quedarse lejos, se fue quedando sola sin darse cuenta.

En rojo. Cómo a veces algunas de las cuentas que tenía que llevar. Era la compañía de papá la que la mantenía menos atormentada, a base de problemas. Russel y ella fueron a mejor en su relación, al punto que un día su padre la detuvo en el pasillo luego de que le gritará a unos cuentos energúmenos de sus empleados y con los ojos inquietos le dijo: "Quinn, te empiezas a parecer demasiado a mí y eso no es algo bueno... hay mucho más que esto en el mundo...". Su hija le respondió con un "Déjame Russel" y se marchó ofuscada a su oficina. Todo para terminar saliendo una hora después con los ojos rojos y una silenciosa disculpa que se consumo en un abrazo sincero. Y en una cena en un restaurante mexicano. Algo que Russel había descubierto que disfrutaba bastante. Judy los acompañó aprovechando que estaba visitando a su niña y Quinn vio con cierto agrado cómo a su madre le brillaron los ojos con algunas bromas que Russel acostumbraba a hacer cuando iban allí y con el trato que mantenía con el camarero. Russel había cambiado mucho. Casi como Quinn, pero para bien.

Los 2 años pasaron despacio y no tanto. Al poco de partir Quinn, Rachel abandonó el piso y se fue a vivir a un sitio más grande. Quiso llevarse a los chicos pero ni Santana ni Kurt quisieron abandonar aquel sitio que tanto les gustaba. Al poco Finn se instalo con ella en su piso de Manhattan. Su carrera fue su principal prioridad, grabó un disco que Quinn compró el día que salió y que ella presentó a los 3meses en su ciudad. Fueron ella y su padre y la aplaudieron sin cesar. Pero Quinn se negó a ver a Rachel alegando demasiado trabajo y obligaciones. Apenas se habían hablado un par de veces por teléfono En realidad, ni siquiera había hablado mucho con Santana, ya que cada vez que lo hacia su mejor amiga la ponía negra pidiéndole explicaciones que no podía darle. Y peleaban al punto de cortarse mutuamente. Pero cada tanto se dedicaban 5 minutos, 5 enfadados minutos. Para Quinn era una forma de comunicación similar a aquella bofetada con la que cada una opinó a su gusto sobre la otra.

Volvió a llenar el vaso con el alcohol y lo bebió de un trago. Con el sobre en sus rodillas. Sabía lo que era y no se atrevía a abrirlo para comprobarlo. La confirmación de lo que decían los medios las ultimas semanas. Además las llamadas repetidas de Rachel eran un buen sensor de que algo iba a suceder y pronto. Reprimió el sollozo cuando se obligó a romper el borde. "No puede ser, no, por favor". Suplicó con más angustia que fe a un dios que dicen omnipresente. "Que no sea verdad, por favor...". Pisando los 25 años ahora era consciente de que todo lo que la estaba atormentando era un amor no admitido. Un amor que se había prohibido a sentir por alguien que no era ni conveniente ni alcanzable. "Por favor...". El borde dorado de lo primero visible era la coronación de sus temores. "Rachel y Finn" se leía a 30 centímetros de distancia y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que, estaba claro, no cesarían por ahora. Lloró amargamente sobre aquel sobre con las manos en la cara, con el llanto audible en cualquier rincón de su piso de 4 plazas. Audible para la soledad dolorosa y terrible que la aquejaba. Cada vez que Rachel y Finn decidían casarse dolía peor. Más. Todo porque se había negado a luchar. Por un montón de viciadas costumbres que a nadie le importaban.

Apretó en un puño todo lo que contenía el sobre y se dispuso a coger una brutal borrachera antes de irse a dormir. Aunque mañana la cabeza se le partiera de dolor, daba igual. Tendría de aquí en más los peores días de su vida. Ya lo sabía. Miró la fecha y bufó, 2 semanas desde hoy. Maldita Rachel y su precipitación. Ni siquiera le daba tiempo a nada. No sabia a qué pero en 2 semanas no había mucho que pudiera hacer más que morderse a si misma en su miseria. "Mierda". Los últimos años le habían obsequiado la capacidad de insultar sin culpabilidad. "Mierda, mierda de vida". Lanzó lo más lejos que pudo el sobre, no podía soportar ni siquiera sostenerlo. Se aferró a la pequeña mesa cerca, donde reposaba la botella, para que su cuerpo dejara de temblar por el llanto. Cuando apagó levemente las lágrimas apuró el vaso otra vez. Paseó sus ojos por la habitación preguntándose cuando había decidido empezar a dejarse morir. Todo tenía un aspecto tan fúnebre, o quizás era que se sentía muriendo esta noche. Muriendo del todo, latido a latido. Una agonía que duraría 14 largos días y dejaría sus huellas por siempre. Porque no se veía capaz de hacer nada más que morir. Todas sus oportunidades las había lapidado su cobardía. Qué dramática había resultado ser después de todo.

Sus ojos se posaron allí donde el objeto que le quemaba antes en las manos había ido a parar. El fuego de la chimenea iluminaban el sobre, la invitación y las indicaciones que brillaban especialmente por sus motes dorados. Quito la mirada con rapidez pero la regresó al cabo de unos segundos. Allí, donde el dorado se confundía había un pequeño papel doblado sobre si mismo un par de veces. Uno que no brillaba y parecía escondido en su sobriedad. Su cuerpo se movió por inercia y atacó al montón de sueños "Hudson-Berry" empujándolos más lejos y quedándose solo con lo que le interesaba. Era un trozo de hoja muy delgado y había algo escrito en él. Lo abrió mientras tragaba saliva y sus ojos reconocieron la caligrafía perfecta de Rachel. Era una carta para ella. Rachel había adosado una carta personal en medio de todo el salvaje tintinear que era la invitación a su boda. Pensó que sería lo de siempre. "Ven Quinn, Finn y yo estaremos encantados de verte... vernos mientras sufres con tu corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos...". Vale, probablemente hasta el "verte". Al leer la primera linea supo que estaba equivocada.

_Quinn_

_Yo no sé... no sé porque te escribo esto... puede que nunca abras la invitación y nunca veas mi carta... Todo este tiempo he hecho lo imposible por volver a verte, por hablar contigo pero no por teléfono, no sin poder verte a los ojos... no quería... y estoy aquí, soltando una perorata sin sentido en una carta, que tú probablemente, por tu trabajo o tus obligaciones, no leerás..._

_Me caso Quinn, ni siquiera se si quiero pero lo hago... Miento, si que se lo que quiero pero solo eso... Es todo tan difícil. Lo único que sé, que siento, es que deseo verte, con todas las fuerzas que me nacen en el corazón quiero verte Quinn... ¿No lo entiendes verdad? Seguro que no... a veces ni yo lo entiendo_

_Lo escribiré una vez y lo meteré en el sobre, y se lo daré a mi asistente para que lo envié urgente a San Francisco. Son 5 minutos, y cuando decida arrepentirme será tarde. Pero es que estoy cansada de arrepentirme._

_Quinn, ven, por favor, ven... se que puedes, no me digas que no... No puedo ni quiero casarme sin ti... No quiero que no estés, quiero que vengas y me dejes cometer este error si es eso lo que debo hacer..._

_Rachel Barbra Berry_

Claro que no entendía nada pero quería porque su tóxico corazón_ se_ había sobresaltado. Rachel no estaba segura y la necesitaba a ella para saber qué hacer. No quiso ponerse a pensar demasiado sobre esa carta que decía a las claras que Rachel estaba pasando por un momento de debilidad tan duro como ella. Que la necesitaba para tomar una decisión que no se atrevía a tomar. Sintió que la misma Rachel le daba una oportunidad. La última. Cuando menos necesitaba entender esa carta y también darse la posibilidad de ser autentica. De decirle lo que tantas veces se había obligado a callar, involuntaria o voluntariamente.

Marcó aquel número con resolución.

-¿Quinn?

-Si, hola San...

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Puedes darme alojamiento las próximas semanas?

-¿Vienes a New York?

-Si

-¿Por qué?

-¿Puedes o no?

-No hasta que respondas a mis preguntas...

Suspiró antes de contestar. Igualmente cómo mucho podría retrasarlo un poco más y no valía la pena realmente.

-¿Qué quieres saber? - concedió.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? - la eterna pregunta.

-Huía...

-¿De quién? - interrogó Santana.

-... De mi...

Santana rió con ironía.

-Déjame decirte rubia que nunca has sido muy inteligente pero aquí te has pasado un poco, por si no lo sabes, te llevaste contigo...

Quinn tuvo que reír y asentir mientras tanto.

-Eso ya lo sé... pero creí que resultaría...

-¿Por qué ahora?

-Digamos... - meditó como decirlo – digamos que hoy he decidido leer mi correo...

-¿Has recibido la invitación entonces?

-Si...

Pensó que tendría que explicarle a Santana todo lo que pasaba pero para su sorpresa todo termino antes de lo esperado.

-Te estaremos esperando – dijo la chica y cortó la comunicación, dejando a Quinn balbuceando un "Adiós" al tono de llamada.

Muy bien. Solo restaban dos asuntos más, hablar con su padre y comprar un billete. Mañana estaría camino a New York. Estaba al limite otra vez. En rojo. Pero había oído justo a tiempo la última llamada.

* * *

Se admiten insultos, siempre que no se metan con mi madre o mi hermana... XDDDDDDD Se aceptan y exigen críticas... Besos a las que se hayan tomado el ratito para leer...


	2. Nota (avisos)

Ok. Cómo he empezado así muy a saco con esta historia quiero explicar algunas cosillas ahora, antes de continuar. También porque hay quienes en los review me formularon algunas preguntas y quiero contestarlas.

Primero, esta historia no iba a ser según mi otro fic "15 minutos" mi siguiente historia, sino un crossover pero la tecnología me traicionó y lo perdí vilmente. Al menos la primera de las 3 partes (capitulos) larguitos que tendría. Eso me desmotivo bastante y finalmente luego de un tiempo de desilusión y apatía literaria, una mañana (hace unos días) me levanté y empecé este. Espero que sea más o menos legible.

Otra cosa, no es un One Shot pero no pretendo extenderlo mucho. Pero puede que agregue algunos chapters extra ya que, aunque esta estructurado de principio a fin, escribiéndolo he visto que hay cosas que me gustaría profundizar más.

Gracias por los reviews! sé que insistir en esto puede sonar egocéntrico o desesperado pero la crítica es muy muy importante, tanto por la motivación como por la corrección. Les expresó ya que suelo ser para escribir un poco emocional así que si ven que me paso, me lo hacen ver. A veces mucho puede ser menos ;)

A ver. Quinn empieza sufriendo porque esta es una historia que empieza sufriendo. Lo siento, nació así en mi interior y no pude frenarlo. Es algo que te arrastra y te obliga a hacer las cosas lo más auténtico que se sientan. Pero no soy tan dramática como para no dar sosiego, lo prometo. ¿Si las haré sufrir mucho? Eso dependerá de su resistencia xD No lo sé... quizás se sufra pero se compensé, me lo contarán al final, si se quedan, si?

En cuanto a Kate. Reaparecerá. Tendrá su parte. Es el único, por ahora, de los personajes que no es conocido aunque está inspirado en un personaje de otra serie. Bueno, en su versión lésbica que si existiera me la quedaría definitivamente xD. Físicamente es como Stana Katic (suerte la de Quinn) o Kate Beckett de Castle. Cuando estuvo con nuestra prota era como al principio de esta serie y ahora como en la última temporada. Su personalidad será un poco diferente a la de la inspectora Beckett, para quienes miren la serie. No estará involucrada con las chicas por algo relacionado con su trabajo, no tengo intenciones de hacer nada "policial". No creo que se me diera tampoco :S ;)

En fin, espero no desvariar mucho tampoco.

Otra cosa, pido disculpas por los errores ortográficos y gramaticales. Pueden hacérmelo notar también. Ya lo dejo o terminaré por escribir más aquí que en el capitulo (XDDDD no me lo creo ni yo)

Besitos a todaaaas!


	3. Reencuentro

_**Reencuentro.**_

Intentar no estar tensa durante las más de seis horas de vuelo consumado que habían desde San Francisco a la ciudad de New York eran algo tan improbable como no consumar el deseo de beber que le habían arrancado la altura y los últimos 20 minutos de vuelo. La altura o quizás el hecho de saber que estaba jugándose su ultima carta. Una carta que le llego de la forma más asombrosa y a la que no había intentado analizar hasta que no tuvo todo en orden antes de irse a dormir ayer por la noche.

A la llamada a Santana le siguió una a su padre. Russel no hizo muchas preguntas, por el contrario. Desde el mismo momento en que dijo que necesitaba unas vacaciones se mostró encantado y no le limitó siquiera el tiempo. Dijo que si algo sucedía él la llamaba. Apenas le observó un tímido "¿New York?" cuando Quinn explicó su destino.

_"Si, New York... necesitó ir antes del casamiento de Rachel... y bueno, quedarme hasta el día después si llega a suc... - pensó que decir eso lo complicaría un poco – quedarme..."._

_"Mmm... ¿Rachel? ¿Rachel Berry... tu compañera del Glee Club? ¿La cantante?"_

_Para Russel, Rachel había dejado de ser la hija de los maricones para convertirse en la hija de los doctores Berry, compañera de Quinn del instituto y esa cantante famosa a la cual había festejado como un fan encendido un sábado en el Zinzanni Theatre. Así es como habían cambiado las cosas._

_"Si..."_

_"¿Se casa con... Finn Hudson?"_

_Quinn se mordió el labio por dentro para no expresar en voz alta lo que su mente repetía al oír ese nombre, "el idiota"._

_"Si..."_

_"Y eso es un problema..."_

_"Tal vez pero no cómo tú crees" - no quería que su padre malinterpretará la situación, pensando que era un arranque de celos o lo que fuera por el chico._

_"Yo no creo en nada, Quinn... ve y aclara todo lo que necesites... cuando veas que quizás tengas que contarme algo estaré feliz de escucharte...¡ah! Cuídate hija... hasta luego" - cortó luego de oír el hasta luego que Quinn le obsequió a cambio._

Lo del billete fue un verdadero trámite. Y sabiendo que debía levantarse a las 7 de la mañana para llegar antes de las 10 que salía el vuelo. Reposó la cabeza en la almohada y aunque deseó quedarse dormida no pudo. La carta le daba vueltas una y otra vez. ¿Qué significaba exactamente todo eso? El mero hecho de que Rachel se había tomado el tiempo y el riesgo de enviar esa pequeña misiva sin ninguna certeza tenía que significar algo, ¿verdad? Hubiera deseado que el silencio le dijera que tenía razón pero era tan poco sociable que, a pesar de que habían convivido aferrados durante miles de segundos desperdigados, no se inmutó en absoluto ante tanto interrogatorio. ¿Y si llamaba a Kate? No, como iba a llamarla para preguntarle esto. Tendría que explicarle toda la historia y no sabía ni por donde empezar. No. "Silencio, si estás ahí.. no seas tan ingrato, dime algo... ¡Madre mía! Estoy volviéndome loca", pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza en medio de la penumbra.

Increíblemente, no tenía con quien hablar y era su culpa. Quinn Fabray estaba como al principio, antes del desliz con Puck, como la Quinn Fabray dueña del mundo, demasiado sola. Contra cualquier vaticinio posible, su probable primer gran error, aquel que trajo a Beth al mundo, lo único que había sido un acierto dentro del caos, le habían abierto las puertas a no sentir la soledad en los huesos cada día. Su pretendida perfección la habían obligado a permanecer lejos del mundo. Hasta que su precoz embarazo la obligaron a necesitar. Y recibió mucho más de lo que merecía a cambio. Hoy mismo, con 25 años, quisiera no haber perdido tanto el contacto con aquellos que le dieron tanto cuando era una frágil adolescente criando un bebe en su interior con un padre déspota y una madre afásica. Sonrió al notar como estaba pensando en esto justo ahora. ¿Cuánto puede remover una palabra, incomprensible, pero oportuna?

Hacía 2 años había terminado de cometer un error que la volvió a dejar sola. Mentira, ella decidió vivir por su cuenta, aislada. Lejos. Será que ahora cometería un error que la devolviera al mundo de los vivos. Viajar o, incluso, confesarse. Tembló en su cama de sabanas de lino pensando en como haría para explicarle a Rachel todo lo que quería. No podía pensar en eso ahora, se conocía, iba a acojonarse y no, no podía ahora. "Dejalo estar Quinn, tú solo ve...". Las 4 de la mañana la atraparon con los ojos condenadamente abiertos. Condenadamente insomne. Quizás como lo habría estado otras noches sino fuera por el whisky. Se había convertido en su aficion más voluntaria y en el avión hecha una madeja de nervios, con el corazón latiendo como si no hubiera aterrizado nunca de ese último viaje, se bebió uno de un golpe. Pero no funcionó. El único que, se prometió, bebería en este viaje. Hay cosas que hay que vivirlas con todos los sentidos. Buenas o malas. Tampoco quiso pedir otra vuelta porque no quería darle el gusto a su padre de confirmar que realmente tenía un problema con eso, como él solía insinuarle. Ella no estaba de acuerdo, no se sentía una anónima. En algún punto de tanta melancolía necesitó sosiego que no podía hallar en nada más animado que un trago de alcohol. Uno o dos. Pero eso cambiaría a partir de ahora. La razón de su desasosiego estaba por bullir y revelar si las botellas volverían a juntar polvo en casa o todo lo contrario. ¿A quién quería mentirle? Estaba hecha una mierda.

Eso le hizo dar un respingo. Aunque profundamente sabía que no tenía porque ser ni una cosa ni otra, sentía que esto que pasaría en las próximas semanas sería decisivo. El error que marcaría su regreso o su final. "¿Por qué necesitó ser tan radical?", se cuestionó exaltada. Porque lo era. Después de todo había necesitado viajar a 4500 kilómetros para alejarse. Ahora se encontraba recorriendolos de vuelta, con más incertezas que certezas pero con una simple convicción. Necesitaba ser sincera, necesitaba que sean sinceras. Ella, Rachel y todo el mundo, en realidad. Necesitaba saber si Santana y Brittany aún la atesoraban como parte de ese mundo propio que alguna vez tuvieron las tres. Si Kurt no la odiaba por alejarse casi sin decir adiós, sin explicaciones. Si Kate cambiaría los llamados ocasionales por un café. Por supuesto que más que nada, necesitaba saber si Rachel sería una puerta abierta o una cerrada. Se habría comido las uñas si no fuera que encontraba algo repulsiva esa manía y no quería empezar a tenerla a los 25.

Cuando el avión hizo el leve movimiento para direccionarse hacia el suelo tuvo la ligera impresión de que estaba volviendo a casa. Sonrió. Era como si hubiera estado huyendo del hogar en busca de algo que no iba a hallar, y que había dejado anclado justo sobre el suelo hacia donde su cuerpo, en las brumas del aire, se dirigía para encontrar puerto. Por fin. De nuevo. Justo donde estaba todo lo que la había hecho huir. Allí se encontraba una pequeña huella a la que podía llamar "hogar". ¿Alguien la estaría esperando en la linea de meta?

* * *

El aeropuerto JFK de New York siempre es un caos. Las innumerables llegas y salidas lo hacen un hormiguero vibrante y sin pausa. Salir pronto de allí es como un regalo anticipado de Navidad en Noviembre. A pesar de la tremenda logística y organización, era tanto el fluir de pasajeros que no había estructura que la pudiera canalizar con tiempo limite. En medio de una maraña de personas que entran, aguardan o salen, Quinn habría de sentirse inútilmente asfixiada pero nada más lejos. Conocía bien el aeropuerto y sabía desde el primero momento como se movía por dentro. Sabía que aquello podía tomarle hasta una hora pero le daba igual. Entre los espasmos nerviosos de derredor ella disfrutaba apaciblemente esa sensación de conglomeración, como si fuera un réplica a escala de lo que la aguardaba al salir. Una vibrante y nerviosa maraña de gente que se solía conocer mundialmente como New York. Y cómo si el aeropuerto fuera muy detallista con su reconstrucción en miniatura, había pequeños descansos donde encontrar un poco de irrealidad a base de respiros que se descontinuaban al pasarse de acera. Por esos descansos hizo su camino la rubia al liberarse de la seguridad del aeropuerto. Como si estuviera haciendo un recorrido turístico por Central Park, Fort Tyron y Bryant Park.

Encontró su lugar en la linea de taxis y al poco estaba en camino. No necesitó revisar su agenda para recordar las indicaciones que le dio al conductor. Las conocía de memoria, habían sido las de su casa por algo así como 8 meses. Inconscientes perfectos meses. Todo por vivir cerca de la gente que era desde siempre su hogar. Por algo parecido tal vez Santana se negaba a abandonar el apartamento. Agregado que había sido el sitio donde ella y la ya graduada Brittany hicieron las paces y se dieron la oportunidad que deseaban. A Quinn le encantaba que Santana en pequeños detalles dejaba de lado su máscara de perra latina al mando y se permitía mostrar debilidades entrañables. Como aferrarse a un sitio donde había vuelto a ser feliz. Era normal que Britt no insistiera nunca en dejar el piso, por mucho que pudieran hacerlo. Les bastaba ese rinconcito. Se tenían la una a la otra. Después de todo, un piso de 4 plazas no obsequia ni siquiera la más mínima bonanza.

En el fondo, mientras el taxi aparcaba y ella se dejaba caer con los pies en la acera, con su maleta a un lado, casi agradecía que Santana siguiera en aquel sitio. Tenía la sensación de estar teniendo un flashback. Cómo si hubiera optado por ser valiente aquel domingo y en lugar de subir al avión, y con el cliché rocambolesco de una película de amor, hubiera girado sobre sus pasos y regresado a la casa donde sus amigos en silencio meditaban sobre su decisión. Heridos por entender tan poco, quizás por más que eso. ¿Qué diferente habría sido todo? Si hubiera sido valiente como aquel día en que tuvo el accidente, justo en el instante antes de que aquella camioneta había impactado contra ella. Cuando giró sobre la carretera para volver sobre sus pasos a rescatar a esa novia indecisa. Habría sido todo muy diferente. Aunque sabía que mucho había cambiado tenía esa sensación aliviadora de estar haciendo lo que quería, lo que debía, quizás con poco tiempo pero tiempo al fin.

Tragó saliva antes de picar. ¿Sería capaz? ¿Estaba preparada? No lo sabía con seguridad pero tenía que intentarlo, por su bien y quizás por el de Rachel. El timbrazo que sonó bajo la yema de su dedo la trajo de vuelta. Soltó aire.

-¿Si?

-¿Britt...?

Una pausa de 3 segundos luego.

-¡QUINNIE...! ¡Sanny... es Quinnie!

La voz apagada de Santana se mezcló con el ruido de la cerradura cediendo.

-¿Ya está aquí?

Brittany habría contestado pero abrazar a Quinn se había convertido en su prioridad y Santana terminó optando por acercarse a la puerta en lugar de llamarla desde la cocina. Todo para encontrar a su mujer repartiendo besos por el rostro de su mejor amiga, mientras saltaba de felicidad.

-Hey...hey... hey – dijo tirando de Britt hacia atrás – no tanto cariño con esta ¿no? - Brittany paso su brazo por el hombro de su novia mientras Santana miraba punzantemente a su amiga, la investigaba con desconfianza.

Quinn tragó saliva por la posible quinta vez desde que llegaba. Sabía que aunque Santana la llamará de vez en cuando y le permitiera vivir con ellas esos días que se quedaría, tendrían cosas que resolver y esperaba que no fuera nada fácil. Le debía una explicación y una disculpa por haberla apartado de su vida como lo hizo. Por haberla abandonado a su suerte, y a Brittany. Por haber rechazado las primeras llamadas y por haberle cortado durante mucho tiempo cada vez que le preguntaba "¿Por qué?". La mirada de Santana era lacerante y le daba escalofríos, podía oír el marco de esa foto que era el recuerdo de ellas 3 cuando eran esa trinidad divina fisurarse por la lejanía, la indiferencia y el egoísmo. Ese sonido le hizo un agujero en la fe que le tenía a todo esto. Arrugó los ojos involuntariamente.

Entonces, Santana abrió los suyos y elevó su mano con súbita velocidad para tirar de su hombro, acogiéndola en un abrazo que no había esperado.

-Ven aquí...

Fue lo único que dijo antes de apretarla contra ella con fuerza y dejar a Quinn sin habla y sin fuerzas. Vulnerable como una niña que apenas esta aprendiendo a usar su bicicleta y se cae sobre el áspero pavimento, y se hace pequeños raspones que se multiplican por su pequeño cuerpo adverso al dolor. Como esa niña que al sentir el abrazo de su madre rompe a llorar dolorida pero consolada. Así fue como Quinn Fabray rompió a llorar en el hombro de su mejor amiga, que lejos de retirarse o rechazar la descontrolada convulsión la sujetó con más intensidad, dejándola expresar esa especie de líquida expresión de contrición y agradecimiento. Un tercer par de brazos se unieron cálidos al reencuentro, mientras Britt se dedicó a apoyar su rostro livianamente sobre el de Quinn, haciéndola llorar aún más. No le cabían las emociones dentro y ni siquiera sabía como exteriorizarlas más que de esta manera. Se sentía tan feliz de no sentirse sola. Confortada y culpable de recibir un reconocimiento que no creía merecer. Ninguna la soltó hasta que sus temblores se volvieron más moderados. Britt le limpió unas lagrimas que le quedaban en las mejillas, dejando caer alguna de las suyas mientras, contagiada. Y Santana que tenía los ojos llenos de acuosa emoción la puso delante y la miró meneando la cabeza negativamente.

-Eres una idiota Fabray – le dijo como corolario quitandole un par de lagrimas que permanecían en sus ojos – y no creas que esto te inhibe de explicarme unas cuantas cosas – Quinn asintió con condescendencia - estas hecha un asco – le espetó con sorna – pálida y flacucha...

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

-No salgo ni disfrutó mucho – respondió con pena.

-Estás preciosa como siempre Quinn – le respondió Brittany con una sonrisa que la otra rubia respondió con una similar.

-Y apestas a alcohol – Santana movió su mano exageradamente entre las dos - ¿qué haces bebiendo whisky a estas horas?

Aunque Quinn estuvo a punto de preguntarle cómo supo que era whisky prefirió concederle ésta a su mejor amiga.

-Yo... estaba nerviosa – dijo encogiendo los hombros de nuevo.

-Si sigues entrenando así los hombros podrás hacer levantamiento de pesas en un par de días – replicó Santana.

-Sanny...

-Vale, vale... - había cosas que no cambiarían nunca, como la influjo Pierce sobre latinas ácidas, se limpió las lagrimas que habían quedado prendadas de sus ojos oscuros con rapidez y bufó - Malditas alergias de noviembre – alegó.

-Sanny... no hay alergias de noviembre, no necesitas disimular - dijo Brittany muy tiernamente.

-Alergias he dicho.

-Quinn también ha llorado...

-Porque es una llorica...

-Yo también he llorado – replicó Britt.

-Tú porque eres muy mona – le dijo Santana dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz – va, que son más de las 8 y tengo un hambre atroz – se giró hacia la cocina – y seguramente ésta también – dijo señalando a Quinn sobre su hombro.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos! - festejó Brittany y tomando a Quinn de la mano la guiaba a la cocina, pero el gesto fue interrumpido por Santana quien tomó la mano de su novia.

-Por muy llorica que parezca, ya esta grandecita como para caminar sin ayuda – dijo antes de llevarse a Britt con ella.

Quinn comenzó a reír como hacia mucho que no hacia. Había extrañado esos celos desmedidos de Santana. Había extrañado todo. Una parte de ella se sentía otra vez en casa.

* * *

Gracias por leer!


	4. Hoy Ahora

**Hoy. Ahora.**

_Un tono, dos..._

_-Hola..._

_-Hola Kate..._

_-¿Quinn?_

Después de casi 2 horas de recuperar recuerdos somnolientos, Quinn decidió que quería marcar aquel número. Habiendo sobrevivido a una Brittany que la llenó de besos cada vez que pasaba cerca y a una Santana que no le permitió dejar de reír con sus ocurrencias y con las anécdotas que no dejaron a nadie intacto, sino a trozos. Es que las anécdotas de Santana, y su manera tan propia de exagerarlas y matizarlas, hacían que sus victimas cambiaran la piel a fuerza de tirones. Kurt y sus mariposas rebeldes, Mercedes borracha en la premiere de Rachel, el cómo los asiáticos se habían asociado para tener niños "que sospechan" como ellos, en fin, nada de lo que contaba no resultaba ridículo y gracioso, aunque fuera de lo más común. Eso si, cada vez que alguna mencionaba a Rachel le clavaban los ojos con desafío, como esperando a su reacción. Y claro, Quinn se vio así misma haciendo las mil y una gracias para esos ojos quisquillosos. Se sonrojó, tragó saliva, desvió la vista, incluso suspiró. "Mierda de cuerpo traidor...". Siendo las 10 de la noche y sabiendo que Kate estaría en casa decidió llamarla, sobre todo para que no se preocupará en llamar a su casa en San Francisco.

_-Si, hola..._

_-¡Vaya! Quinn Fabray... ¿a qué debo el honor de su llamada? - la voz de Kate escondía cierta ironía curiosa, pero de buen humor._

_Quinn sofocó una risilla._

_-Pues, digamos que quería ahorrarte un llamado inútil..._

_-Oh, ¿la poderosa financista se preocupa por mi economía?_

_-Puede – respondió Quinn – más bien pensaba que quizás quisieras invertir el dinero en algo como un café..._

_Kate dudó audiblemente._

_-Sé que siempre digo que esta comisaría es algo humilde pero mi compañero se ha encargado de que tengamos máquina de café y bueno... no está mal... y no suelo pagar por ellos..._

_Quinn escuchó el relato de la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro. O no la había pillado o se negaba a creer lo que pudiera haber pillado._

_-Razón de más para que inviertas en un café que me invitaras quizás.. ¿mañana?_

_-¡Opa! ¿cómo se supone que haré eso? Para un café puede que tenga pero para un billete a San Francisco, puede... pero ¿sabes? No se si lo vales – Se notaba la risa escondida en las palabras de Kate y Quinn recordó porque le gustaban un poco más los jueves, a pesar de los sermones que la detective solía darle._

_-¡Tan poco valgo para ti! - fingió indignación y luego espeto con ironía – calla, se que te sales por verme... -Kate soltó una carcajada al auricular – pero tienes suerte porque estoy por aquí y, bueno, para un taxi si que tendrás..._

_-Tengo coche – aclaró Kate – pero... -hizo una pausa pensativa - ¿qué ha sucedido para que Fabray abandoné su cueva?_

_Quinn sonrió levemente y se sonrojó. Si Kate la viera se habría reído de ella._

_-Pues... digamos que es algo largo de explicar, un asunto de larga data que tengo pendiente y, bueno, espero cerrarlo - "o abrirlo", pensó – definitivamente con esta visita... espero..._

_Kate se quedo silenciosa por algo así como 6 segundos después de la respuesta de Quinn. Meditando posiblemente. _

_-¿Ese asunto tiene algo que ver con cierta celebridad muy renombrada por aquí... a la cual conoces desde el instituto?_

_Quinn se sorprendió. Nunca pensó que Kate supiera algo sobre ella y Rachel. _

_-¿Cómo...? - no supo como preguntar exactamente, sopesó que clase de pregunta se tiene que hacer para no revelar tan rápido todo – es decir... ¿qué te hace pensar eso?_

_Kate rió con suavidad._

_-Quinn Fabray, nunca cambiaras – replicó con sorna – eres una experta en tirar balones fuera... pero te lo perdonó porque ya te conozco lo suficiente – Kate tomó aire – para no revelar mis trucos he de decirte que cuando una chica, que es más gay que tú aunque no lo sepa, se pasa el día mencionando las cualidades de su "amiga" - la forma en la que pronunció la palabra hizo que Quinn la visualizará haciendo las comillas – y además, cuando se va a vivir como ermitaña al otro lado del mundo, el único día en que la oyes feliz es después de un concierto de esa "amiga"... yo diría que... es bastante evidente... no olvides que soy detective, y una muy buena además._

_No lo olvidaba. De hecho, sabía que su, ahora amiga, había sido condecorada varias veces por su trabajo junto a sus compañeros. Eran el orgullo del cuerpo y hasta el alcalde la conocía. Aún así, se quedo un segundo preguntándose si eran las habilidades de Kate o su extrema obviedad las causantes._

_-Kate – anunció finalmente – me alegra mucho que te hayan trasladado a New York... de verdad._

_Kate sonrió._

_-Y a mi – dijo – así mañana te tomas un café conmigo para desayunar._

_-¿Seguro que puedes mantener la ciudad en orden por algo así como un par horas? - la rubia la chinchó. _

_-Eso intento siempre – dijo la detective con sinceridad – lo intento, a veces no funciona pero sigo intentándolo.. ¡va! Hasta mañana Quinn, donde siempre quedábamos cuando me trasladaron..._

_-Gracias Kate... donde siempre._

Cortó la llamada y volvió a la cocina para dejarse caer en la barra con un soplido de alivio. Estaba contenta de ver a su amiga y de que además no tuviera que explicarle todo el detalle. Quizás le mostraría la carta de Rachel para saber su opinión. Rachel. Por un segundo pensó solo en ella. Estaba tan cerca. Quinn sonrió silenciosamente pensando en que pensaría la morena cuando la supiera que estaba ahí, cuando la viera. Pensó en su reacción. ¿Cuál seria? Se alegraría de verla, o eso esperaba. Fue consciente de como cada poro de su tersa piel le pedía a gritos tenerla cerca. A gritos que descendieron desde los hombros por todas partes.

Santana dejo lo que estaba haciendo y le miró inquisidoramente, hasta que Quinn levantó una ceja y susurró un suave "¿qué?" con los hombros cuadrados.

-¿Has terminado de hablar con la tal Kate? - había un aire orgulloso en la pregunta, orgulloso y casi despectivo.

-Si... ¿por?

Santana bufó con cansancio, casi como si el desconocimiento de Quinn le diera migraña o malestar más bien.

-Pues... no entiendo que tan importante es esa "tipa" como para que merezca tu primera llamada – celos latinos a la orden – digo, hay tantas personas a las que llamar... incluida Rachel... - directa al mentón, López – y llamas a una total desconocida para todos... a una de afuera, es que ni siquiera has calentado la silla con ese culo enorme que tienes y ya tienes que llamarla... me pregunto si algún día me enteraré quien es esa tal Kate... y porque es tan importante...

-Es mi ex...

Escueto y de lenguaje sencillo. El silencio se cernió en todo el piso mientras las dos mujeres frente a ella asimilaban la información. Con aspecto consternado. Como si no lo comprendieran del todo. Por primera vez, todo el mutismo Fabray revela su verdadera forma y era una de esas formas extrañas que hay que analizar. No es que no la entendieran sino porque era como si les hubieran girado la imagen dos o tres veces y ahora, que la tenían enfrente y quieta, tenían que estabilizar la mente para verla completamente.

-¿Tu ex? - Santana parpadeó mientas hacia la pregunta - ¿cuándo?

- Cuando aún estaba en New Haven...

-¿De veras? - la latina se negaba a creer que a ella pudiera escaparsele ese detalle pero Quinn era muy buena para fingir y no se lo había puesto fácil, asintió a la pregunta – es decir, que cuando hablas de ella al venir de visitas en realidad no era tu "amiga" sino tu novia...

Quinn creyó que en su vida había usado demasiado y mal la palabra "amiga", así tal cual, entre comillas. Sospechosamente entre comillas siempre. Sospechosamente solo porque ella desviaba balones fuera desde hacia años. Hubo etapas enteras de su vida, probablemente los últimos 7 años, que fueron entre comillas. No supo ni siquiera responder expresamente a la pregunta de su amiga, así que asintió.

-¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? - preguntó Brittany.

-Porque no me atrevía, porque no estaba segura, no pude responder y terminamos – admitió – no lo entendía todo, solo sabía que me entendía y me sentía mejor con las mujeres que con los hombres, nada más...

-Es decir – Santana hizo cuentas mentales – que desde nosotras – tragó saliva y miró a Britt de reojo como si aquello pudiera lastimarla, pero la rubia no se inmutó así que continuo – has estado con más mujeres además de Kate y de...

Quinn no quería que surgiera un problema, aunque Britt no parecía preocupada pero igual la interrumpió.

-Si... luego de eso, estuve con Kate y 2 mujeres más... bueno, más serio o menos ocasional, quiero decir, yo... bueno, en San Francisco he estado con algunas más pero nada importante – se sonrojó gratuitamente, no es que fuera una come-mujeres pero el número ascendía sobre varios dedos más que 4 y no quería contarlos ha decir verdad.

-Wow – Santana se quedó inmóvil un momento sopesando que agregar a pesar de haber tomado aire desde el "wow" - siempre te he visto un poco levanta faldas pero me impresionas, Fabray – Quinn se encogió de hombros – has estado con muchas más que yo...

Quinn suspiró.

-Y no he estado con nadie, en realidad... nunca he sido completamente feliz...

-Porque no has estado con Rachie ¿verdad? - Brittany no solía involucrarse mucho pero siempre era muy contundente, Quinn tragó saliva y no supo como responder a eso – por eso estas aquí, por Rachie.

La rubia dejó caer la cabeza con frustración y asintió. ¿Para qué negarlo? Aunque lo negará tarde o temprano tendría que explicarlo, porque después de todo había vuelto a New York para removerlo, para mecerlo como si fuera un árbol frondoso y repleto de frutas, y ella quedaría esperando que alguna cayera con sus movimientos. Una muy peculiar. Una fruta perfecta. ¿Para qué negarlo si estaba deseosa de tener esa fruta en sus manos, y poder sentir su perfume y su sabor al morderla? Y no, no se trataba de algo meramente físico en la acción de morder, era la posibilidad de incorporarla como una parte de si misma, que corriera por su sangre y la llenará de vida nueva. ¿Para qué negarlo si se moría por admitirlo?

-Amor... - Santana, en un plano muy diferente y lejana a las sentencias de su amiga, no había apartado la mirada de los ojos de Britt desde la primera afirmación-pregunta de la ex porrista – ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

Britt hizo una mueca de desinterés y encogiendo un hombro, antes de sonreír respondió un practico "Desde siempre". Quinn se sintió vulnerable por primera vez ante esta aparentemente inocente joven, ingenua solo en apariencia, que había leído tan bien sus evasivas acciones. Santana dejo caer la mandíbula y se acercó a besar a la chica con cara azorada. Britt respondió al cariño de su mujer y le sonrió con gracia.

-Eres increíble, mi amor... - cuando se sació de besar a su chica, giró sobre sus talones y encaró a Quinn -no entiendo como te escapaste de mi radar parcialmente Fabray, no lo entiendo, pero si Britt lo dice, así debe ser - "Si Britt lo dice..." era un lema de Santana que había aprendido que Brittany era mucho más inteligente que la mayoría, sobre todo para leer a las personas, "hubiera sido buena psicóloga sino le gustará menear más las caderas que leer" había sentenciado una vez su novia cuando la veían bailando salsa en un videoclip, "pero no me quejo" agregó de inmediato relamiéndose sin pudor.

Brittany dejo caer su mandíbula en el hombro de la morena mientras la abrazaba por detrás – es que tú eres muy gay Sanny – le dijo – tan gay que no puedes ver a los más sutiles, como Quinn...

Eso hizo que la ex capitana se sonrojará furiosamente delante de la mirada de sus dos amigas. Santana rió divertida.

-¿Quien lo diría? "Bitch Fabray" cohibida... pero hablando de Rachel, y lo siento, se qué recién llegas y que probablemente ahora rehusaras a explicarme nada porque no hay nada que explicar y blabla pero al menos respondeme algo... ¿sabes que harás con Rachel? Es decir, no quiero lastimarte ni nada pero se casará en menos de 2 semanas...

Quinn no pensaba rehusarse a explicar nada pero la pregunta la descoloco. En verdad, solo había pensado en llegar a New York y reencontrarse con todo lo que había constituido su mundo. Eso incluía obviamente a Rachel, y claro, no se trataba de conquistarla directa y llanamente, o si, pero más que nada quería que la morena tuviera la oportunidad de entender la raíz de sus dudas. Dudas que daban a Quinn alguna sensación de seguridad. Dudas que se cernían en verla, aunque Rachel no supiera como manejarlo exactamente, o como conceptualizarlo claramente. Se conformaba con la conveniencia de generarle vacilaciones, aunque sonara egoísta. Si estuviera segura no habría ni la menor ocasión de ser momentáneamente feliz. De tenerla cerca. ¿Y si sus dudas se debían a que realmente sentía algo por ella?

-No se muy bien que hacer – estaba segura que había pasado algo así como 2 minutos en silencio sopesando los pro, o al menos consolándose con la mera posibilidad que había abierto esa carta de Rachel – yo vine porque ella me lo pidió, me dijo que...

-Espera – Santana levantó la mano todo lo que pudo para interrumpirla - ¿ella te pidió que vinieras?

-Si, me escribió una carta – respondió Quinn pero no hizo ningún gesto de mostrarla a pesar de que la mirada de Santana mostraba curiosidad – estaba en con la invitación, necesitaba verme antes de su boda...

-¿Por qué? - Santana no la dejo ni terminar.

-No lo sabía... solo necesitaba verme... no sabía explicármelo pero necesitaba que la viera antes de casarse, ella... no está segura...

-¿¡Qué no esta segura!? - el interrogatorio de Santana iba en aumento de tono a medida que Quinn contaba detalles sobre su precipitado regreso, como si fuera un mecanismo de auto-defensa asintió a la pregunta - ¡wow! Tú y Berry son una caja de sorpresa... digamos que siempre percibí que sentías algo por ella y no me asombró lo más mínimo cuando decidiste regresar empujada por la boda... lo que no imagine lo tuyo con las mujeres no era meramente platónico y menos que volvías porque Rachel había intercedido...

Quinn carraspeó.

-Bueno, ella casi que creía que nunca leería la carta, supongo que mi estrategia de evadirla argumentando mis múltiples actividades dio resultado...

-Pues ¿cuál es la estrategia ahora? ¿La robaremos del altar al estilo cliché de cine o la emborracharemos en su despedida de soltera para que se lie contigo, cliché menos dramático pero mucho más efectivo? - dijo la latina moviendo picara mente las pestañas - ¿cómo has pensado conquistarla?

Quinn encogió los hombros, ha decir verdad no lo había pensado.

-Solo quiero que me vea – anunció nerviosamente.

Santana suspiró con sarcasmo.

-Sé que te tienes alta estima Fabray pero tendrás que hacer más que menearte delante para que ambas puedan entrar en fricción - "Sanny", Britt la reprendió – bueno, quiero decir que aunque Hudson no tenga tus curvas, al menos no tan duritas, es quien será su esposo en pocos días, y con quien ha compartido gran parte de su vida... más que nada porque tú – levantó un dedo acusador hacia la rubia – huiste como un gran ratoncito miedoso dejándola en sus manos...

-No podía verla con él otra vez, Santana – Quinn se sinceró completamente – la sola idea de verla otra vez con Finn me quemaba en el estomago, no lo habría soportado...

Santana y Brittany se miraron con aspecto contrariado, y parecieron reflexionar seriamente en silencio.

-...los pillé besándose -dijo Quinn – ese mismo sábado antes de irme, cuando tú y Kurt se fueron a casa yo esperé un poco para ver a Rachel antes que se fuera a su fiesta de elenco, y fui al detrás de escena entonces los vi.. Finn... él la sostenía y la besaba, y ella se dejaba... yo – meneó la cabeza con desazón – no podía...me fui y todo lo demás ya lo sabes...

Por primera vez deseaba beber desde que había llegado. Tragarse el mal sabor del recuerdo con un whisky y dejarlo quemar lo que le quemaba por dentro, algo parecido a rabia y frustración. El sabor era demasiado amargo para su paladar.

-Quinn... aún así – Santana la observaba con cierta pena – ellos tardaron un par de meses en regresar juntos.

-¿Cómo?

-Que Berry estuvo solita y sola un buen rato todavía, y al final, después de mucho insistir, el gordo logro su cometido.

Quinn perdió el deseo de todo más que las ganas enormes y aumentativas de ver ya a la morena y entender que estaba sucediendo. Las palabras de Santana habían generado sensaciones ambiguas en ella. Por una lado había algo de tensión en su intento de "ver a Berry" y era el hecho de que Finn era su novio, su pasado y futuro, y, por tanto, su presencia pesaría y mucho en cualquier decisión que Rachel tomará. Después de todo la que había huido vilmente había sido ella. Finn se mantuvo por los últimos 3 años a su lado, acompañando a la morena. Ella solo la evadió. ¿Qué chance iba a tener en un juicio de valor? Por otro, si Rachel no había vuelto con Finn hasta mucho después de que ella se fuera tal vez era porque siempre había dudado. Después de todo solo había sido un beso. Aunque tuvo ganas de darse una golpe por haberse ido cuando tuvo una oportunidad concreta de aclararse con Rachel, por otro si la morena tardó en regresar con él era porque algo no le cuadraba. Tenia que haber una posibilidad escondida allí, debajo, no en la superficie quizás pero ella bucearía si hacia falta.

Santana destapó un vino blanco y le sirvió una copa a Quinn mientras las tres meditaban silenciosas. Cada una en su mundo, quizás tratando de entender que era lo que había pasado para que todo fuera tan complicado y, quizás, como resolverlo. El liquido estaba helado y sabroso, le sentó estupendamente a la rubia que agradeció el cambio a su antes "mejor compañero". Suave, como todo ahora, suave y consentido. Visible.

Cuando hubo servido las 3 copas, Santana dio un suspiró que pareció una risa sarcástica

-Berry va a flipar cuando te vea – dijo mirando a Quinn – va a flipar, sobre todo porque cree que no has leído su carta...

-Si – susurró Quinn – creo que le daré un buen susto – agregó con una sonrisa.

-No creo – susurró Britt con tranquilidad – no creo que se asusté porque ya lo sabe...

-¿Cómo? - dijeron las otras dos sin entender.

-Que ya lo sabe, se lo dije ayer por la noche – dijo Brittany con esa inocencia que despedía por todos los poros siempre – la llamé cuando Sanny me dijo que vendrías.

-Oh Dios – Quinn sintió que se mareaba y necesitaba apoyarse en algo.

-Pero Brittany – Santana se paró frente a su novia y la miraba desconcertada – ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Por qué llamarla y no esperar a Quinn?

La rubia se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de desinterés

-No me parecía justo – comentó con una sonrisa – Quinnie estaba feliz porque volvería, yo estaba feliz porque vería a Quinnie por fin, tú estabas feliz porque podrías estar con ella – Santana espetó un neutral "yo no estaba feliz" que no le interesó a nadie, y que probablemente nadie se creyó – no me pareció justo no decírselo a Rachie, ella la ha extrañado también...

Lógica pura, dura y candorosa. ¿Cómo reprender a alguien por querer compartir algo que la hacia feliz? Quinn tenía que confesar que en el fondo le agradaba que Rachel ya supiera que ella estaba allí, y que había leído su carta, eso le permitía tener el panorama un poco más despejado y quizás poder hablar desde el principio sin que Rachel tuviera que salir del shock. Después de más de 20 horas de saberlo, debería haberlo procesado.

-Y... Britt... ¿qué...? - Quinn necesitó tomar el aire que, antes, imprevistamente había perdido - ¿qué te dijo?

- Me cortó el teléfono...

Santana se atragantó con el vino y tosió ostentosamente, mientras Quinn volvió a perder todo el aire de los pulmones y le temblaron las piernas. Suerte que estuviera sentada. Britt dio un trago con absoluto aplomo, para luego agregar.

-...pero luego me llamó de nuevo – las otras abrieron los ojos, Quinn respiró aliviada – parecía algo ansiosa pero dijo que vendría.

-¿Cuándo? - quiso saber Santana.

-Hoy... luego del ensayo - Brittany escudriñó su reloj – de hecho, ya debería haber llegado.

Si lo que sucede por dentro, muy dentro, pudiera verse u oírse en HD la reacción interna de Quinn Fabray habría sido una mezcla de una de Destino Final y Los Puentes de Madison, con la voz de Whitney Houston cantando "I will always love you" sobre la pista "Tubular Bells" de Mike Oakfield. Así de ambiguo se sentía todo eso de hoy, ahora. Ahora es ya. Ya mismo. Rachel Berry iba a traspasar las puertas en menos que nada y se plantaría frente a ella esperando algo, una respuesta o una pregunta. ¡Maldita sea! Ahora. Ya. Ahora. ¿Y por qué demonios Berry estaba tardando en llegar? Ya debería estar aquí entre sus brazos. "Si, claro... porque seguro que se lanzará a tus brazos idiota". Ahora. ¡Oh Dios! Le iba a dar un ataque de pánico, lo sentía venir. Se bebió el vino blanco de un tirón y aún así comenzó a tiritar involuntariamente. ¿Y por qué Brittany no lo había dicho antes?

-Britt, amor, sabes que te quiero pero creo que necesitamos comunicarnos mejor, esto deberías.. es decir... ¿cómo es que...? yo... - suspiró agónicamente la latina – deberías habernos comentado algo antes...

-¿Por? Es sólo Rachel... Rachie puede venir aquí siempre que ella quiera, es nuestra amiga – para Brittany las cosas eran o no eran, y punto – además Quinnie ha venido a verla y Rachie quería, era lo que interesaba – las otras dos respiraron con resignación – ¡aiiisss chicas! Es que no se han dado cuenta que Rachie estaba loquita por ver a Quinnie tanto como para no esperar a que la llamará y presentarse ella misma – Quinn levantó la vista con rapidez después de haberla escondido por los últimos 2 minutos en sus manos blancas de sostener la mesa – lo siento, pero son demasiado literales y se pierden el entre lineas...

¡Vaya! Mike Oakfield ya no tocaba en la banda de sonido. Brittany como siempre tenía algo de razón. Después de todo, Rachel Barbra Berry tenía tantas ganas de verla como ella. Eso estaba claro, su gesto precipitado era un indicio de algo que la propia morena quizás desconocía. De algo que Quinn intuía en su carta y se preguntaba cuanto llegaba a visualizar la preciosa morena. No podía evitar sentir ansiedad y algo de pánico pero el resultado no podía ser del todo malo, saliese como saliese. Rachel llegaría en cualquier momento y ella tendría que enfrentarse a su perdición. A su talón de Aquiles de siempre, a esa mujer de la voz maravillosa a la que había deseado por los últimos 3 años sin esperanza y ahora la tendría frente a ella para poder decírselo y acariciarla y... le iba a dar un ataque de pánico otra vez. Apretó más la mesa. Rachel Berry.

Santana dejo caer un sonido despectivo.

-No me lo puedo creer -dijo con cierta indignación – así que la reina de Roma no puede venir al cumpleaños de su amiga, quizás mejor amiga, pero viene ésta – apuntó su mirada a Quinn – y corre locamente a su encuentro... increíble, eso es por ese cuerpazo de capitana que agitas... y porque yo no le agite nunca estas en la cara – dijo meneando los hombros y mirando a sus pechos.

-No seas celosa y si que lo hiciste, Sanny – la interrumpió su novia. Brittany hacía referencia a como su novia le había obsequiado un meneo de hombros a Rachel cuando presentó su disco, mientras le decía que era mejor que recibir un Grammy. Quinn, cuando se enteró de la historia se había enfadado bastante con Santana (sin decírselo, claro).

-Pero esta claro que no lo hice bien ¿no? - siguió Santana – porque no puede ser que no tarde ni 20 horas en hacer lugar en su agenda por la idiota ésta y a mí no me haya ni siquiera llamado...

-Si que te llamó, solo que ya estabas borracha Sanny y no lo recuerdas, además ya sabes que festejamos tu cumpleaños el mismo día que Rachie tenia un concierto en Miami y por eso no vino... pero te envió tu regalo muy temprano - "si, ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de dejarme dormir tarde el día de mi cumpleaños", replicó Santana – y con un desayuno que, te recuerdo, las dos disfrutamos y mucho...

-Puede... pero... ¿me llevó con ella a Miami, eh? - la latina si no la gana la empata, y si no la empata igual, miró a Quinn para evitar que Brittany la reprendiera y le dijo con sorna - ¿y a ti qué te pasa? Estas pálida Fabray, ¿acaso estás teniendo un ataque de cobardía...? - su amiga resopló inquieta – oh, vamos, ni que fuera el amor de tu vida, ese del instituto que nunca has podido hacer realidad... oh, espera... si que lo es – soltó una carcajada mientras Brittany la reprendía por décima vez. Pero así era Santana.

-Yo...

Quinn no paraba de rogar a Dios no desmayarse ahora mismo de la ansiedad. "Por favor". Tenía miedo, estaba tan insegura. Las súplicas se le plantaron en la mirada y su amiga no tardo en amonestarla.

-Escúchame Fabray, has hecho horas de vuelo y dejado atrás obligaciones por esto, eso dice mucho, muchísimo, no irás a acojonarte ahora ¿no? - Santana era muy contundente cuando quería – puede que esa liliputiense no me haya llevado a Miami pero no dejaré que la jodas, ¿lo entiendes verdad? Esa chica que esta por llegar no ha sido feliz nunca en estos años, igual que tú – los ojos de Quinn se llenaron de algo acuoso que amenazó con salir – no sabía porque pero esos ojos nunca estuvieron lo suficientemente felices, satisfechos, no como los de mi Britt cuando me mira por la mañana, por el contrario, ni siquiera sonrió al explicar lo de su boda... y créeme, nunca estuvo tan apurada por nada como hoy mismo... puede que tengas miedo y no sepas como hacerlo pero hazlo, lo que sea... si vuelves a desertar te juro que iré a patearte el trasero hasta que brille como el stop de un semáforo – Quinn tragó saliva, sabía que su amiga no estaba bromeando – así que sé valiente y déjate de lloriquear de una vez que te deshidrataras...

Su amiga asintió limpiando sus lágrimas y el timbre resonó a sus espaldas, sumiéndolas a todas en un silencio. El salto de Brittany las puso en movimiento pero Quinn tenía la sensación de que todo alrededor estaba detenido, en slow motion, había una sensibilidad en ella que la engañaba al punto de que creía ver como la energía fluía en todo alrededor. Santana la dejo sola saliendo tras Brittany, y las voces desaparecieron, aunque las podía sentir fluir debajo de todo. Estaba sola con el mundo. El reloj acaba de detenerse al punto que su próximo segundo se hacía eterno, como si ella hubiera esperado una vida por despertar de una vez y aletear con el tiempo, justo ahora. Sentía que el corazón le latía y que tenía mil hormigas navegando por su vientre y sus piernas. La hora de empezar a vivir estaba aquí de pie. A su lado. Por fin, sentía a la vida pululando alrededor. Molécula a molécula. Y todo se puso en movimiento otra vez, rápido y con nueva lucidez, así como se había apagado pero más vehemente. Solo bastó una palabra que surgió desde detrás de su hombro.

-Hola...

* * *

Ok! Voy a hacer un par de actualizaciones más el fin de semana... y luego pararé hasta el jueves. Este será un Fic de fin de semana :) Sé que están desesperadas por ver a Berry/Fabray juntas pero creo que necesitó primero ir cerrando cosas. Aunque bueno, esta claro que ya pasaran su primer momento juntas. Solo tengan paciencia ¿si? Puede que haya drama, pero también habrá algo que compensé... siempre...

Besotes! Gracias por leer!


	5. 911

**911.**

Frenó el coche justo frente al portal que alguna vez había traspasado con la parsimonia que regalaba la rutina. Ahora traspasarlo era casi un día de fiesta. Regresar a "casa" era tan poco posible últimamente que se sentía como de mini-vacaciones. A "casa" no porque el enorme loft de Manhattan no lo fuera, sino porque era una casa distinta, una más bien parecida a un hogar. Un refugio. Santana había conservado lo mejor que New York les había obsequiado. Y ahora, cada vez que las obligaciones se lo permitían, Rachel volvía al pequeño y trémulo piso que la vio empezar a explotar como la verdadera Rachel Berry, estrella de Broadway que ya era. El mismo piso que le deparo alegrías, sorpresas y desencantos. Ahora era la casa de sus mejores amigas y la cuidaban como si dentro se escondiera el secreto para ser joven siempre. Quizás si. Ese sitio despedía una energía diferente a nada. El ir a ese sitio despedía una energía diferente, una que ardía por dentro.

Transitar las viejas calles, viejas en ausencia y en memoria, ver el ritmo de ese rincón ahogado por el estrépito de una ciudad que vibra cada segundo, que nunca duerme, cómo si el sistema circulatorio de ese pequeño pueblo tuviera un corazón que latiera arrítmicamente más lento que el resto de la ciudad. Un latido a la vez, una risa de un niño a la vez, un vaivén del columpio a la vez, uno a la vez. Volver a casa siempre había sido descansar. Segura. Incluso ahora que ya no era explícitamente su casa. Rachel Berry había imaginado mientras el insomnio la maltrataba una noche perdida cómo sería el poder vivir otra vez todos en ese piso. Ella, Kurt, Santana, Brittany. Quizás Quinn. Sobre todo Quinn. Se quejó con su emocional imaginación por pensar antes en Quinn que en Finn, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ese sitio siempre había sido más de Quinn que del chico con el que solía compartir su casa ahora. Siempre que Rachel imaginaba un mundo ideal estaba Quinn en él, como si su ausencia enmudeciera una parte de la estética de ese mundo, lo empañara. Como si las acuarelas se despintaran solas. ¿A quién quería mentirle? Lo vivía en el día a día. Nunca las luces de New York volvieron a brillar como cuando la rubia había compartido renta y desayuno con ella. Eso debía significar muchas cosas que no podía discernir sin tener migraña y culpa.

Pero detener el coche esta noche había sido la decisión más difícil desde que lo puso en marcha cuando salió del ensayo en el teatro. Se libró de todos con audacia y encendió el pequeño 911 gris que la sacó en menos de 30 segundos del aparcamiento. Rumbo a "casa". Fue justo en ese momento que empezó a desvariar en cambiar de dirección, simular cansancio, y volver al loft. Es que... No es que no quisiera ir, se moría de ganas pero su apurada entrada en escena la hacía sentir como la partenaire frágil, la doncella desesperada. Lo estaba pero ella había aprendido a fingir muy bien que no era cierto. Que era autosuficiente ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando al decidir presentarse así porque si? Quizás había sido la alegría con la que Brittany le dijo que Quinn llegaría a la ciudad en menos de 24 horas. O el hecho de que Finn no le prestará mucha atención concentrado en el fútbol O que realmente la necesitaba. Pero hizo 3 cosas estúpidas en menos de 7 minutos.

La primera fue colgar a Brittany ni bien le dijo que Quinn estaría llegando a su casa en la mañana. Se dio literalmente dos golpes leves en la frente al cortarle. Es que cuando oyó Quinn y mañana sintió que se ahogaba y no sabía que decir, o cómo decirlo. De la ansiedad no podía hablar. ¿Quinn? ¿Su Quinn? ¿La misma Quinn que se despertaba 2 horas antes de lo previsto para desayunar con ella cuando vivían juntas? ¿Esa Quinn? Cortarle fue lo mínimo que había hecho. En realidad, se ausentó del salón en medio de un touchdown y se encerró en la inmediatez de la solitaria cocina a pensar en esos detalles que hicieron del tiempo con la capitana, el mejor de su vida. Detalles que alguien osaría a calificar de insignificantes pero que a ella le daban la firme sensación de que alguien pensaba en ella. Es que Quinn era la clase de chica que cuando pedía pizza jamás olvidaba la vegana para Rachel. De hecho, la pedía por delante de todas y luego les preguntaba a los demás cual querían. Esa misma Quinn que una mañana de junio mientras ella preparaba las tortitas había pasado por su lado y le había obsequiado un beso en el hombro, provocandole una risita muy suave que pareció gustar mucho porque la rubia iba persiguiendo provocarla cada desayuno que podía. La misma Quinn que un día cualquiera entraba con un arreglo que colocaba en medio de la sala porque era digno de una casa con tantas princesas. Diría que hasta Kurt había suspirado a veces. ¿Se acordaría Quinn de cosas como esas? ¿Tan pequeñas? O sólo las había olvidado al marcharse. Eso también lo recordaba Rachel, el abandono. El día en que Quinn salió de su vida y decidió olvidarla a fuerza de pocas palabras, muchos rodeos y una ardua ausencia. "¿Por qué?" Solo Quinn podría responder a eso.

Sació su urgencia con un vaso de agua que estaba helado y del que se preocuparía luego. Pero necesitaba el alivio del frío en el estomago. Se sentía ardiendo. Si Quinn Fabray estaba viajando a New York significaba que había leído su carta. Era un probabilidad muy alta la que obedecía a esa sentencia y había una casi fantasmal probabilidad de que fuera casual. La había leído Esa pequeña y desconcertada misiva que se arrepintió tarde de enviar. La misma que la tuvo sin dormir 2 noches seguidas. La que finalmente olvido por el silencio de su respuesta. Hasta ese llamado. Si que la había leído. No solo la leyó sino que volvió a New York, y probablemente, casi de inmediato. Tenía que hablar con ella. Entender. En ese momento, cometió su segundo error.

Marcó el numero y espero. Brittany saludo inconsciente de los nervios de Rachel, como si nunca hubiera cortado la llamada. Igual de contenta que en los únicos 2 minutos que duro la anterior comunicación. Aceptó con indiferencia la disculpa y apenas se concentró en un sentido festejo cuando le dijo que iría a verlas por la noche. Y fue ese anunció lo que hizo que acelerará poniendo la tercera marcha en su 911. Su coche. El "Berrymovil", según Santana. Así lo había bautizado cuando se enteró que la morena no permitía a nadie tocarlo ni conducirlo. Ni siquiera a su novio, él cual siempre iba de copiloto cuando ella salía en su coche. "Berry, el Berrymóvil, y su compañero, el joven maravilla, te queda bien, era bastante debilucho", San siempre se metía con Finn, "aunque con esos pechos te pareces más a Batgirl, pero después de los 60". La suerte era que a él poco le importaban los agravios, y se reía de ellos diciéndole a Santana que lo hacia porque en el fondo lo estimaba y quería que no se notara, como solía hacer con todos. Pero lo cierto es que él no tenía permitido tocar su coche y en eso ella era inflexible y el un "debilucho". El 911 era su reducto antiaéreo Cuando se lo compró todos murmuraban que no era su estilo y que pronto lo abandonaría. "Eres más Driving to Miss Daisy que the Fast and the Furious, Berry". Pero a ella le parecía el toque rebelde que precisaba en su modélica carrera. Un toque más informal. Y así fue como el coche cambio su estatus familiar. En momentos como el de hoy, cuando no quería volver a casa pero no sabia donde quería ir, simplemente manejaba. Se quedaba horas enteras en la carretera, quizás buscando respuestas que el vehículo no podía darle, pero al menos le daba silencios que eran de los dos. Silencios que si deseaba. No como los que le dio Quinn sin darle chance a solicitar reformas. Un silencio que no quería, que nunca quiso. Uno que acabaría justo ahora. Si se animaba a salir del cilíndrico espacio. Sostuvo con fuerza el volante y los nudillos le quedaron blancos.

¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué le había escrito a Quinn pidiéndole que regresara a verla antes del matrimonio? ¿Por qué siempre que pasaba algo en su vida, buscaba los ojos de esa mujer y no solamente una mirada cualquiera dispuesta a mirarla? Porque esa mujer había sido la única que no omitió detalles para hacerle la vida más fácil Fue la que la vio sufriendo por sus palabras y no se amedrento. La que hacia 7 años le había dicho que no debía casarse y ella con el tiempo descubrió que tenía razón. Que no era su momento. ¿Podría Quinn decirle que hacer ahora? Después de pasarse años distanciadas, ¿tendría todavía la habilidad de la videncia con ella? Porque era eso lo que la impulsaba a necesitarla tanto ¿verdad? Era eso, nada más.

Rachel contuvo el aliento frente al portal recordando su último error. Dejo el teléfono a un lado y se volvió a sentar en el sofá donde su futuro esposo daba un trago a su cerveza.

"-¿Qué quería Britt?

-(decirme que Quinn viene) – Nada...

-¿Por qué llamó a esta hora?

-(Para decirme que Quinn viene) – para invitarme a pasar por su casa mañana y tomar un trago con ella y Santana – (y Quinn) – nada más...

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-(No) – No, gracias."

Lo había ocultado. Le había mentido a Finn y ¿por qué? Porque quería que Quinn y ella fueran una cosa de Quinn y ella, y Finn estaría estorbando porque probablemente habría querido ir a ver a la recién llegada y eso no le permitía estar tranquila con "Su Quinn". Y todo esos errores ¿para qué? Para perder 20 minutos frente al piso y no tener fuerzas para tocar el timbre. Para estar confusa y no poder decir ni "Hola". Para tener ganas de no salir del 911, como si fuera su vía de escape de "emergencia". No, basta de excusas para evadir lo que tendría que haber hecho frente hacia años, demasiados. Cosas que estaban ahí y que ella prefirió ignorar o asignarles otro nombre. Cosas que desde la primera vez que pisó el recinto donde debía decir "si, quiero" habían quedado en la superficie aunque luego las sepultará y las sacara a tomar aire en asuntos livianos como un desayuno compartido. Eran esas mismas cosas las que ahora la obligaban a necesitar a Quinn como lo hacia. Como si quisiera entrar al lavabo de nuevo y preguntarle si debía aceptar o no, y en el fondo, esperar a que le dijera que no. "No debes, no puedes". Quizás, quería mucho más que eso.

Tenía que saber, tenía que entender. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué había vuelto? Si no salía del cubículo con olor a cuero y cera no lo podría saber nunca. El 911 apagó solo el stéreo que había estado encendido para nadie como una señal de su opinión, ni bien hizo el clic la puerta del conductor. "Ok, ok, ya voy". Cuando el aire de la calle le dio en la cara se dio cuenta que, incluso, se estaba mejor fuera que dentro del coche. Fuera, siempre que fuera frente a ese portal.

* * *

_-Hola..._

El mundo echo a andar pero un segundo después volvió al slow motion. O es que Quinn se movía así de lentamente. Sabía que cuando girará la cabeza su vista recaería en esa mujer que había sido su martirio por más de 3 años ya. Solamente su voz había causado enormes estragos, dolorosos pero placenteros. Su estomago revuelto pero de un aleteo envidiable por cualquiera. Su piel se encrespó de inmediato dando paso a un escalofrío que le hizo sentir toda la columna vertebral. Pudo sentir cada crack de cada hueso al comenzar el giro, como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse de la emoción, de los nervios. "Gira, maldita sea, gira". Sentía hasta los roces de su cabello en los hombros mientras daba la vuelta. La vuelta al mundo. Los engranajes de la vieja máquina de feria apenas se mantenían en pie pero tenían un interés intenso en dar un último paseo para sus preocupada ocupante. Preocupada en llegar al final.

Llegó, el mundo por fin giro y la luz se hizo presente. Como si el sol saliera al reencontrarse con esa mirada. Esa misma mirada oscura que le dedico una triste mueca al dejarla partir hace tanto por delante. Esa mirada que ahora la miraba azorada y algo cohibida. Como se le diera vergüenza mirarla. Pero cálidamente confortante también. Solo posible en el mundo Berry. Rachel vestía de una forma casual pero estaba preciosa. El cabello suelto y los ojos oscuros, la misma mirada, el rostro terso, la misma atrayente piel suave que tanto quería y quiso tocar, acariciar. Ojos que no se desviaban de los suyos desde que se habían mirado, diciéndole tantas cosas a la vez que era imposible filtrar una frase y sopesarla individualmente. La miraba frágil y fuerte a la vez. Intensa. Como con vida propia y muchos secretos detrás de alguna puerta cerrada. Puerta que quería abrir, que abriría, sin importar qué. Toda esa seguridad repentina le hizo dar un paso al frente al que Rachel respondió retrocediendo.

Una alarma se encendió en su mente y supo que no la dejaría ir otra vez. Que no se iría a ninguna parte y que quería quedarse así que dio otro paso pero antes que Rachel pudiera caminar y alejarse, tomó su larga camiseta por las caderas y la detuvo. La morena se quedo por unos segundos congelada, intimidada por la determinación de Quinn. Esperando cual sería el siguiente movimiento. "No te dejaré ir, Rach...", su pensamiento se reflejó en su rostro porque Rachel Berry tembló bajo sus manos, empujando a Quinn al abismo que toco fondo cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Rachel quedo inmóvil completamente a su merced. Por unos segundo Quinn fue la única que abrazó. Que retuvo. Que apreció el perfume de Rachel Berry y la cálida impresión de su piel contra la suya. La entrecortada respiración de Rachel en su hombro que le deba pequeños escalofríos cada vez que espiraba. Hubiera pensado que eso era lo mejor sino fuera que cuando ya se había acomodado a esa sensación, Rachel hundió levemente su rostro en su cuello y la apretó contra ella con una fuerza extraordinaria, como si quisiera que se fundieran. Quinn gimió levemente en su oído por el ataque provocando que Rachel suspirará. Y así se quedaron por mucho más tiempo del que puede durar oficialmente un abrazo entre amigas, con dos testigos silenciosas como Brittany y Santana. Las cuales comprendían perfectamente el simbolismo de esta clase de cercanía. Cómo la primera vez que se volvieron a ver en New York y ninguna sabia como actuar. Hasta que la latina se dejo vencer por las ganas y abrazó a Brittany por los siguientes 20 minutos, la cual lo retribuyo de la misma manera. 20 minutos de descargas y de alivio. Era esa clase de abrazos, uno que decía "He vuelto".

Cuando el mundo dejo de girar en medio de los brazos de Rachel Berry, esta se deshizo levemente del agarre y sostuvo el rostro de Quinn frente al suyo. Lo miraba con vigor como si quisiera tragárselo con la mirada, mirarlo todo a la vez y no perderse de nada. Quinn vio el temor en los ojos de su pequeña morena por primera vez, temor por su culpa.

-Estoy aquí Rach... - le dijo tomando una de sus manos y besandole la palma – estoy aquí...

Y pudo ver como Rachel Berry sentía deseos de llorar pero la sostuvo contra ella para ahorrárselo al menos por ahora. No quería verla llorar.

-Quinn... - el susurro de Rachel era casi lastimero – Quinn... -repitió.

-Si Rachel, soy yo, estoy aquí, he venido para estar contigo...

No sabía ni siquiera porque respondía lo que respondía. Ni si eso era lo que Rachel deseaba oír o no. Pero lo hacía y cuando lo hacía, podía sentir como la morena se relajaba más y más en sus brazos.

-No me iré hasta que no este segura que estas bien...

Rachel la ciñó más contra ella. No sabía porque había dicho eso pero era lo único que le preocupaba ahora. Saber que su Rach estaba bien y feliz. No la dejaría sufrir otra vez, si podía. Si la dejaba.

-Estoy aquí y no voy a irme...

La morena dejo de temblar y recuperó la compostura unos segundos después separándose de ella sin prisa, con los ojos cerrados. La fuerza del momento parecía haberla aplacado ligeramente y se podía ver como le costaba despegarse. Quinn aprovechó cada segundo para oler su cabello y sentir su piel de nuevo. Si por ella fuera habrían permanecido así media vida, sin moverse de ese rincón de la casa de Santana, apenas reencontrándose Apenas una contra la otra. Pero Rachel terminó el camino que las separaba lentamente y le sonrió con timidez.

-Es tan bueno que estés aquí – le dijo mordiéndose ligeramente el labio.

-Es muy bueno – fue lo único que acertó a contestar mientras no acertaba que parte del rostro de la morena deseaba ver más, si sus labios, su nariz o sus ojos, o todo.

Rachel hizo una mueca algo avergonzada y se dirigió a las otras chicas también.

-Siento haberme presentado así... es que... tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos – acarició levemente el rostro de Quinn quien cerró los ojos y se dejo hacer hasta que Rachel dejo de hablar. Cuando los volvió a abrir descubrió que la mirada de la morena se había vuelto más intensa con la caricia y se le secó completamente la boca. Carraspeó.

-Hem yo – volvió a carraspear porque su voz se negaba a salir – yo, digo, he venido porque la he leído...

Rachel levantó la mano y la silenció mirando el suelo antes de interrumpirla zanjando el tema.

-Yo... no estoy preparada para manejar eso ahora – dijo, Quinn sintió una punzada en el pecho y se entristeció de repente pero Rachel la miró y miró a Santana y Brittany haciendo una mueca de cortedad – no ahora...

-Oh – Quinn se descubrió sonriendo a Rachel y asintiendole – tienes razón, este no es el mejor momento – afirmó.

Santana pareció salir de la nube en la que se había subido mirándolas

-No...¡No! - hizo mueca de niña pequeña – pero si eso es lo más interesante - "Sanny", golpe en el brazo – Vale... pero luego alguna me lo tendrá que contar... todo - "Sanny" - ok, ok, Berry como has venido y te ves digamos... acalorada - "Sanny" - ¿Es esta mi casa o qué? - dijo mirando a Britt – en mi casa yo digo lo que quiero – una mirada de reprobatoria de Britt directa al mentón – vale, digo lo que Britt quiera... ya que has venido hasta aquí Berry, quédate y tomamos una copa ¿no?

Rachel había pasado demasiado calor, sobre todo por las insinuaciones de Santana, así que no se negó. Quinn se acercó mientras tiraba de ella para que se sentará y le susurró un cálido "Santana siempre será Santana". Las cuatro se sentaron en el sofá y cómo si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer comenzaron a conversar obviando asuntos neurálgicos, como el matrimonio de Rachel, Finn o la verdadera razón de la llegada de Quinn. Apenas rieron comentando anécdotas sobre cuando vivieron juntas, sobre todo a Britt que se había perdido algunas por no vivir en el piso en primeras instancias. Luego cada una comentó sobre sus asuntos actuales a nivel laboral. Quinn se enteró de que Rachel la había visto durante el concierto en San Francisco, porque como explicó sonrojada había utilizado la luz de una de las canciones que se paseaba por las plateas para ubicarla junto a su padre. Quinn explicó que ella y Russel habían mejorado mucho su relación, y con Judy también, bueno, básicamente que Russel había cambiado para mejor y que era un gran apoyo para ella. Transcurrieron 2 botellas del vino de Santana, mientras tanto. Cuando el siguiente día tocó el reloj del salón, fue la latina la que se resigno a romper el ambiente.

-Oye Rachel ¿cómo es que te has venido sin tu fofo guardaespaldas? - Brittany no la reprendió y ni siquiera Rachel se inmutó en contrariarla.

-Pues no le dije que estaba Quinn – anunció – yo le dije que vendría a pasar el rato con ustedes y pues, no insistió demasiado en venir...

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que estaba aquí? - quiso saber Quinn.

-Porque habría insistido en querer venir, básicamente – lógica Berry.

Santana se hecho a reír

-La querías para ti solita ¿verdad? - "Sanny" - ¿qué? Si es cierto – la carita de Brittany decía si, pero no se lo digas así que explotará del sonrojo, a Rachel le ardían las orejas y se las frotó con energía ante la mirada traviesa de Santana.

-Pero habría sido imposible tener una conversación como esta con él por aquí...

Razón llevaba Rachel Barbra Berry. Santana asintió dándole un respiro. Quinn pensó que realmente habría sido imposible un reencuentro tan ameno con Hudson pidiendo explicaciones por todo, hasta el porque su novia estaba como una boba mirando a la rubia que estaba a su lado. O no. Probablemente, no se enterará. Pero estaba claro que tampoco se enteraría de esas cosas que solo se comparten entre amigas, cosas que traspasan ciertas barreras tácitas y convierten un momento normal en algo extraordinario. Como ellas 4, esta noche, las velas que Brittany había encendido en el salón, y el sabor del vino. Rachel Barbra Berry llevaba razón.

-¿Has venido en tu super Berrymóvil? - Rachel asintió – entonces – Santana le quito la copa – no más vino para ti – latina ModoMadre On – y vamos a preparar unos bocadillos para que se le baje el alcohol - "pero si apenas he tomado", se defendió Rachel – para que se le baje el alcohol, he dicho... va, vamos Britt y tú explícale a Quinn cómo te has transformado en pansexual por tu coche...

-Yo no me he... - Rachel meneó la cabeza frustrada, Santana ya había desaparecido – no es cierto – se giró a Quinn – no me he transformado en nada, solo me gusta mi coche y eso... - había un grado de vergüenza en las palabras de la morena y Quinn se enterneció.

-¿Qué coche es?

Rachel se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-Un Porsche 911.

Quinn sabía perfectamente cual era y cuánto costaba.

-¡Vaya! - dijo inclinando la cabeza – las cosas marchan bien, eh – le regaló una sonrisita a Rachel, la cual se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo quejarme... al menos no por eso – agregó.

Quinn leyó la inquietud en la voz y en la pregunta. No pudo evitar acercarse y acariciar el rostro de Rachel con suma ternura, alentándola a mirarla. Rachel accedió y por 2 segundos se hundieron una en la otra. Cómo un nadador deja de luchar contra la gravedad y se hunde para sentir el mar todo a su alrededor, con la seguridad de que volverá fuera en unos segundos pero con la adrenalina de dejarse llevar, de dejar al mar llenarlo todo.

-¿Y de qué te si te quejas, Rach...? - Rachel no dijo nada, simplemente resistió la mirada de Quinn - ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para que sea lo que sea se sienta mejor?

Cómo impulsada por un resorte imaginario, la morena saltó de su lado y se alejó. Quinn sintió que tal vez había sobrestimado demasiado su presencia. Que había hecho o dicho algo que no podía permitirse, algo que pudiera ofender a la mujer que acabó mirando por el ventanal hacia la calle. Sin decir ninguna palabra. En otro momento, ella habría permanecido sentada esperando que el regreso de Santana y Brittany fuera el catalizador del "mal momento". Pero esta vez no podía consentírselo, no tenía tiempo. Tenía que actuar. Se levantó con suavidad del sofá, tanto que Rachel no se percató hasta que no estuvo a su altura. Detrás de ella. E hizo algo que recordó y como a ese recuerdo no lo pudo evitar, tampoco pudo, ni quiso, evitar la acción. Besó con suavidad su hombro desnudo, el único que dejaba libre su camiseta. Rachel la observó impactada y luego sonrió, cómplice.

-Lo has recordado – le dijo con dulzura.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? - contestó Quinn, aún sabiendo que su angustia y su exilio habían eliminado ese recuerdo de la superficie.

Rachel se conformó con eso y volvió a mirar la calle bajo ella. El brillo del coche gris. Quinn se descubrió nuevamente haciendo algo imprevisto, y que no era ni cerca un recuerdo. Era algo completamente nuevo, incluso impropio de Quinn Fabray. Paso sus mano por la cintura de Rachel, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto y se desestabilizará. Pero la apoyo contra su cuerpo, abrazándola y apoyando su rostro en el de la chica. "¿Es esto demasiado precipitado?", se preguntó al ver lo extremadamente intima que era esta postura a la que no estaba ninguna acostumbrada. Pero lejos de ahuyentarla, Rachel dejo de temblar al cabo de unos segundos y se relajó en sus brazos. ¿Por qué de repente eran tan cercanas y se sentía tan bien?

-Yo no sé – dijo Rachel – no sé... si puedes ayudarme o no a superar lo que no esta bien... pero se siente tan bien estar así que no quiero planteármelo, Quinn... no deseó sentirme culpable, al menos no todavía...

-No necesitas hacerlo, perdóname si te he preguntado algo que no querías responder...

-No es eso, es qué tengo miedo de la respuesta – le dijo Rachel cerrando los ojos.

Quinn asintió y la dejo relajarse otra vez, mientras le susurraba al oído que no había nada que temer y que ella no quería que se sintiera nunca mal a su lado. Así se quedaron por un momento, hasta que Rachel reabrió los ojos y los dirigió al coche otra vez.

-¿Es ese? - preguntó Quinn - ¿el Be...? ¿tu coche?

Rachel rió ligeramente y se apretó más al calor de Quinn.

-Puedes llamarlo Berrymóvil si quieres, no me importa... si, es ese – dijo señalándolo para quitar dudas – es mi 911... ¿tú también crees que no es mi tipo?

Quinn ladeó levemente la cabeza y suspiró.

-Reconozco que te veía más del tipo diva de taxi pero si te gusta, si te sientes bien con él, me parece perfecto para ti..

Rachel la miró un momento, un momento tan cercano que a Quinn le pareció eterno. Acercó su rostro un poco más y la besó en la mejilla, murmurando un leve "gracias". Volvió a su posición original

-911 ¿eh? - murmuró Quinn - ¿llamado de emergencia?

-Refugio de emergencia, más bien...

Quinn le dio otro beso en el hombro y amenazó a soltarla pero las manos de Rachel se aferraron en sus brazos y la obligaron a quedarse quieta.

-Quinn... tú... ¿tienes planes mañana?

Quinn sopesó la pregunta.

-Solo para el desayuno.

-Bien – Rachel se tomó una pausa excesivamente larga, algo así como 20 segundos, la espera mataría a la rubia que estuvo a punto de preguntar porqué pero la sintió tomar algo de aire - ¿vendrías a comer mañana conmigo a casa?

Quinn tragó saliva.

-Claro – no dudo en absoluto en aceptar aún cuando necesito preguntar - ¿Finn estará? - no es que eso hiciera que cambiará de idea, solo quería prepararse.

-No... lo conozco y quedará con los de su trabajo para la comida, y lo prefiero, quiero que hablemos tranquilas.

-Perfecto – dijo Quinn – mañana estaré en tu casa – y tranquila no era como estaría precisamente pero para eso tendría tiempo, ahora mejor disfrutaría del momento de proximidad - ¿me llevaras de paseo algún día? - preguntó mirando el coche – en tu pequeño rincón móvil, digo...

Rachel asintió levemente y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Me pedirás manejarlo como todo el mundo? - le preguntó rodando los ojos al ver el interés con que la rubia observaba el 911. Si supiera que lo único que interesaba a Quinn era como ella convertirse ella misma en el nuevo 911 de la morena.

-No – dijo tranquilamente – nunca, pero lo cuidaría como si fuera mío si algún día tienes la confianza en mí como para dejármelo – los ojos de Quinn reflejaban su absoluta sinceridad, Rachel tragó saliva y se obligó a mirar al frente rápidamente Todo porque el corazón le decía que si seguía mirando a Quinn cometería una locura. No volvieron a decir nada más. Solo se quedaron mirando el coche hasta que Santana llegó y las sacó del ensueño con una frase que incluía palabras como "guarras, manos, y búsquense un hotel".

A la hora de marcharse, una vez que Santana estuvo segura de que Rachel estaba en condiciones de conducir (que siempre lo estuvo porque la mayoría del vino lo bebió la misma latina en realidad) y luego de que Brittany la persuadiera de ir pronto a la cama porque tenía la agenda completa para la noche, Quinn acompañó a Rachel a la puerta. La abrió y ambas se miraron. Rachel no dijo casi nada, pero lo que dijo fue suficiente. Levantó la mano y le obsequió a la rubia un precioso "Hasta Mañana".

* * *

Buenas! Gracias por los reviews! y las veo en nada de nuevo... a ver que pasa en ese "Hasta mañana" ;)


	6. Dos Cafés, para llevar

_No lo dije antes pero... Glee y sus personajes, igual que cualquier personaje que sea referenciado aquí, como los de Castle, no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo. Solo sus transfiguraciones a un mundo más... mío XDDDD_

**Dos cafés, para llevar.**

-¿Irás a comer con ella hoy, las dos solas...? - Kate estaba interrogando a Quinn desde que se sentaron en el café con dos espumosos moccas para amenizar la conversación que básicamente giraba alrededor de la rubia y su objetivo de 2 semanas. Kate preguntaba como si se tratará de un caso que debía develar antes de que se enfriará el tazón que tenía enfrente.

Quinn le estaba explicando los acontecimientos del día anterior, con la carta quemandole en el bolsillo, decidiendo cual sería el momento para preguntarle a Kate si veía en ella algo de lo que pudiera aferrarse a su cometido. Aunque su cometido era simplemente que Rachel estuviera bien, feliz. Que se casará segura de lo que estaba haciendo, consciente y voluntariamente.

-Si... me lo ha pedido... ha sido todo muy... no lo sé... intimo... pero no por eso extraño... nos hemos comportado como si fuéramos una pareja, incluso una que se esta reencontrando después de un largo tiempo – Quinn suspiró – es que nunca habíamos estado tan cerca, no así, la sostuve entre mis brazos y se relajó como si lo necesitará realmente, fue... no sé – levantó la vista y encontró a una divertida Kate mirándola - ¿qué?

-Que estas pillada pero muy pillada – dijo sorbiendo de su café mientras Quinn rodaba los ojos – pero me gusta, te hace... más humana...

Quinn fingió molestia y Kate se rió de ella.

-No sé de que te ríes – la rubia tampoco iba a dejar que le tomará el pelo – no he venido para eso, te lo cuento porque eres mi amiga y esperaba que me entendieras – dijo.

Kate suspiró meneando la cabeza mientras sorbía su café.

-Claro que te entiendo, Quinn – desvió la mirada un momento como entrando en trance – ¿como no habría de entender los interrogantes que causa un amor que no se sabe correspondido? - en un reflejo se mordió el labio, cómo si intentará despertarse de algún pensamiento que la mantenía cautiva.

Quinn levantó una ceja y la miró cuestionandola.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme Kate?

La joven inspectora carraspeó y miro hacia el ventanal.

-Estábamos hablando de ti y de Rachel – contestó escuetamente.

-¿Tiene que ver con tu nueva compañero en el departamento? - preguntó Quinn tratando de atraer la atención de la mujer.

-Bueno, nueva... es un decir... hace más de 3 años que estamos juntas... trabajando juntas – aclaró de inmediato.

-Es sobre ella, entonces... Es la escritora aquella... ¿cómo se llama? - colocó un dedo en un barbilla en señal de reflexión.

-Es sobre tú y Rachel – le cortó la chica delante – no sobre nada más - "no seas aguafiestas", le dijo Quinn – no, lo soy, es que no estamos aquí para hablar de eso – tomó la taza y antes de llevársela a los labios murmuró – y se llama Jane, Jane Gaite...

Ambas bebieron de sus cafés sin mirarse y el silencio sacudió la conversación. Quinn se lamentó de haber buscado la lengua a la inspectora que ahora estaba bastante incomoda. A Kate le había costado hablar de la tal "Jane" desde el comienzo de su relación con ella. La habían llamado para una colaboración y finalmente la mujer se había quedado para ayudarla, y hacían un tremendo equipo. Quinn supo que habían coqueteado la primera vez que se vieron pero hasta ahí llegó la historia. Ya como compañeras firmes de trabajo no habían vuelto a tratarse nunca así, de esa manera. Pero también estaba muy claro que Kate estaba enamorada de esa mujer y que había diferencias entre ellas que hacían que la inspectora viera a su amiga, porque más que compañera por las cosas que contaba Kate era su amiga, como un imposible que era mejor no intentar complicar.

Finalmente, Kate decidió romper el silencio volviendo a la que para ella era la razón de ser de esta conversación.

-¿Así que... comerás con ella? - volvió a preguntar - ¿sabes que le dirás?

Quinn negó – no, no, no lo sé bien – hizo una mueca de inquietud – estoy algo inquieta por eso mismo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? - la rubia asintió - ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Es porque se casa?

Quinn suspiró con desazón.

-En parte, pero la verdad es que yo iba a dejarla cometer ese error – hizo una pausa al decirlo mirando la reacción de Kate que solo asintió sin darle importancia al subjetivismo de Quinn – pero ella me pidió que viniera...

-¿Te lo pidió? ¿Cómo? - antes que pudiera decir nada más Quinn le puso frente a los ojos la carta de Rachel – una carta...

Quinn se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja con la mano que había sostenido la carta, vigilando la expresión de Kate.

-Si... me llego junto a la invitación a la boda.

Los ojos de Kate no se levantaron nunca de las lineas que Rachel había escrito a Quinn unas semanas antes. Apenas asintió en señal de oír lo que la otra chica decía. Mantuvo sus ojos sostenidamente sobre la carta. Los abrió, hizo una mueca de sospecha y luego volvió a abrirlo. Levantó la vista y comenzó a leer de nuevo. Volvió a hacer involuntariamente todo lo que había hecho la vez anterior. Movió su pierna con rapidez, nerviosamente, mientras se mordía el labio pensativa. Quinn pensó que era encantadora tan concentrada, claro que nada comparable con Rachel concentrada en una partitura para NYADA. Pero igualmente. Esa chica Jane debía estar loca si no cae a sus pies.

-Eres consciente de lo mucho que dice esta carta ¿verdad? - Kate levantó la vista al final del último de los 3 minutos que se tomó – espero que seas consciente de lo responsable que has de ser con todo esto, Quinn.

La rubia tragó saliva.

-Lo sé...

-No puedes precipitar nada, ¿lo entiendes?

-Ya...

-Y tampoco tienes demasiado tiempo – Quinn suspiró frustrada antes las palabras de Kate – pero aún así tienes esta oportunidad... es una puerta abierta – la inspectora sonrió.

-¿Tú crees? - Quinn seguía algo escéptica momentos si, momentos no.

-Veamos – dijo Kate – la chica esta a punto de casarse, es una actriz y cantante reconocido, tiene el mundo encima, la prensa, la presión, y solo se preocupa de enviarte una carta pidiéndote que vengas a decirle que hacer... ¿tú que crees? - Kate no dejo que Quinn respondiera – que tiene materia pendiente contigo, por alguna razón que deberán descubrir las dos, aunque yo apostaría que siente algo fuerte por ti – a Quinn se le iluminó el rostro – pero tranquila tigre... tranquila...

Quinn levantó las manos fingiendo que no estaba nerviosa, ni siquiera ligeramente ilusionada por las palabras de su amiga.

-Lo sé... sin precipitarme ¿no?

Kate la miró maliciosamente y sonrió de lado.

-Te mueres de ganas de precipitarte ¿verdad?

Quinn se sonrojó pero no se reprimió para decir "Diablos, si". Kate dio un último vistazo a la carta para ver probablemente si encontraba algún indicio nuevo, algo que se le hubiera escapado. Al final se la devolvió a la rubia. Le guiñó un ojo.

-Ve con cuidado Quinn – agregó – cuídate y cuídala, por favor... esta claro que esta preciosa y guapísima morena – Quinn iba a regañarla pero Kate levanto un dedo – la vi en la televisión y que quieres – se defendió antes de que le dijeran algo – pero esta claro que ella, al igual que tú, tiene que aclararse solamente que no tiene el tiempo que tú tuviste y eso es tu culpa por huir cuando deberías haberte quedado, ahora el tiempo es limitado así que debes ir con cuidado, ella aún necesitará digerir muchas cosas que van a sucederle, apoyala, entiéndela..

-Lo intentaré, lo prometo – dijo la rubia con un poco de pena – no sabes cuantas veces me he preguntado esta noche que habrá querido decirme la mañana que me marche...

-Hoy tienes la oportunidad de saberlo, quizás, pero sobre todo la oportunidad de explicarle que te pasaba ese domingo donde huiste de ella y de un futuro, que por lo que veo, tardo mucho más en llegar – le dijo Kate y luego le sonrió – se que puedes hacerlo bien, me gusta lo que veo en ti hoy, solo cuídala.. no te precipites ¿si?

-Lo haré Kate, te lo prometo – ambas sonrieron y el silencio se dio paso en la mesa del café, al cabo de unos segundos fue el turno de Quinn para mirar maliciosamente a su compañera – ahora que ya hemos terminado de hablar de Rachel, podemos volver a la tal "Jane" - dijo haciendo comillas sobre el nombre y ganándose una mirada de reproche de la inspectora.

-La tal "Jane" - dijo – no es un tema que te compete a ti, ni siquiera a mí...

Quinn se hecho a reír consciente de que el arte de tirar balones afuera era algo que se les daba bien a unas cuantas personas. Todo dependía de que tema trataran. Ahora mismo Kate estaba lanzando balones fuera como si Jane fuera del equipo contrario y estuviera a punto de chutar a portería.

-Kate...

-¡No! - la inspectora levantó la voz – Gaite no es un asunto que se vaya a hablar en este día, ni tú ni nadie.

-Eres insufrible – Quinn negó con su cabeza – yo debo contarte todo y tú a mi nada, no hay justicia en este asunto y para ser una mujer de ley, no te has aprendido muy bien el concepto – agregó.

Kate dejo su taza en la mesa ya vacía y se levantó de su sitio para irse.

-Tu eres la de ley, yo soy la de armas tomar, así que no me fastidies Quinn Fabray – dijo para regalarle una sonrisa sarcástica y salir rumbo a la puerta.

-Deberías llevarle el café tú para variar, Kate – levantó la voz para que se oyera sobre el ruido de los clientes – sería un detalle, ¿no crees? - la inspectora levantó la mano sin mirarla - ¿lo harás?

-Tal vez – dijo la otra con desgano y para la risa de Quinn se dirigió al mostrador y sin mirarla salió con 2 cafés para llevar.

* * *

**Un actualización pequeñita. La verdad es que no quería dejar tan largo el capítulo que todas esperan, incluyendo esta conversación, así que prefiero dividirlo en 2. Mañana reactualizó con las Faberry como protagonistas. Gracias por leer, y por los reviews. Son importantisimos!**


	7. Mientras todavía gira

**Mientras todavía gira.**

Le temblaron las manos antes de picar al timbre de Rachel, y le seguían temblando ahora que dejaba a un lado la taza de té rojo que la morena le había obsequiado luego de la comida. Cuando la llamó por teléfono luego de dejar la cafetería, ésta la citó a las 1 de la tarde. Le quedaban varias horas antes así que volvió al departamento y pasó la mañana con Britt que la terminó arrastrando a su academia y le sonsacó todo lo que pudo sobre Kate. La estuvo presumiendo por los pasillos como su mejor amiga, la más guapa del instituto y la mejor porrista que había visto América alguna vez. La verdad es que a pesar de haber pasado la mañana sonrojada, también se había distraído lo suficiente como para no volverse loca. Al final, a las 1:07 estaba llamando en el portal del edificio donde vivía la mujer que era su, desde siempre, debilidad.

Rachel la recibió con una sonrisa tímida y le dio un beso de bienvenida en la mejilla, que Quinn aprovechó apoyándose en sus labios todo el tiempo posible. Como Rachel no se separó, la bienvenida duró más de lo normal. La rubia tuvo que apretar los puños para no desviar su rostro y besar a Rachel en esos labios que le parecieron la mar de suaves y atractivos. Pero no precipitarse significaba que tenían que hablar. Aclararse. Cuando se separaron a fuerza de que resultada extraño pasar más tiempo en esa posición, no desagradable pero si extraño, Rachel le tomó las manos y Quinn noto como ella también estaba temblando. La guió a la cocina y le dijo que comerían allí mismo, si no le importaba. La morena había decidido retomar sus cualidades culinarias solo para el deleite de su invitada. El plato elegido sabía a memorias de verano. Aquel verano que pasaron juntas, cuando Rachel le cocinaba esa misma pasta casi cada semana, solo para las dos. Quinn tenia la impresión de que Rachel intentaba recrear un momento perdido, como si con algo tan simple como el sabor, el olor o la compañía se pudiera volver atrás y replantearse las cosas. A la rubia le hubiera encantado poder pero lo cierto era que si miraba hacia un lado podía ver el enorme papel que rezaba números de teléfono a los que llamar para confirmar detalles de una boda al caer. Se dividían en Finn y Rachel, y los de la morena, fiel a su responsabilidad, ya estaban tachados y marcados como vistos. Eso la desalentaba. Eso y el hecho de que Rachel no había preguntado absolutamente nada desde que llego. Apenas se limitaba a disfrutar de su compañía y no es que a Quinn le molestara, pero su tiempo estaba en el aire y no había demasiado para perder.

"No te precipites, Quinn".

Rachel apenas había preguntado por su día y nada más, bueno, poniendo cara de circunstancia (y de molestia) cuando le dijo que había desayunado con una amiga. Con una amiga con nombre, Kate.

"No te precipites...".

Bufó levemente mientras dejaba a un lado la infusión y la morena le mostraba unas fotos de cuando había estado presentando la obra que le valió el Tony. Se veía radiante como ahora, sonreía en las fotografías aún cuando su mirada perdía calidez por momentos. No como ahora que para impacto de la rubia, que se detuvo a ver si esa sombra estaba ahí, la mirada de Rachel era absolutamente tibia y permanente. No pudo evitar tener una sensación ambigua. Podría ser por su boda pero había algo en ella que le decía que, quizás, solo quizás, era por ella. "Eso sería...". No tenía como definirlo. Pero el papel de la boda estaba ahí recordandole que ella no tenía derechos de hacerse con esa alteración.

-Y esto fue esa misma noche en la fiesta... - Rachel lucía un vestido precioso y oscuro que se le pegaba a cada una de las curvas y provocó que Quinn soltará el aire deseando estar en esa fotografía, detrás de ella, pasando sus manos por esa cintura estrecha y apoyando su barbilla en su hombro, como dueña y señora de esa mujer que dejaba a todos sin aliento, como anoche la había sostenido, con la misma dulzura y con el doble de pasión.

Recuperó el aire – me habría encantado estar ahí – dijo sin pensar.

Rachel dio un paso alejándose y se freno directamente a un paso de la encimera, dejandole a Quinn la visión de su espalda cubierta.

-Y a mi... por eso no puedo entender porque no estuviste Quinn – se giró y la encaró con la mirada – y eso me enfada...

Quinn dio un respingo mientras desvió la mirada a la fotografía que la había llevado a un momento decisivo. A lo que estaba esperando y no sabía si estaba preparada. Busco las palabras correctas y sobre todo la fuerza para mirar a Rachel a los ojos mientras las decía. Se sentía abrumada por la mirada directa y anhelante que le dirigía la morena.

-Yo... es algo tan complicado de explicar Rach...

-Inténtalo – estaba claro que Rachel tenía que entender y no admitía algo que no fuera una respuesta concreta.

-Tengo miedo – confesó la rubia sin pudor – tuve miedo en ese momento y tengo miedo hoy...

-¿De qué? - Rachel se sentó frente a ella consiguiendo que las miradas se cruzaran y el silencio invadiera la habitación por unos segundos.

-Antes tenía miedo de mi reacción, ahora de la tuya – contestó la rubia con pena – no sé por donde empezar exactamente – admitió.

Rachel, presumiendo de una seguridad que convenía no sentir en los temblores que su mano profesaba, la tomó de la suya y le acarició el dorso con suavidad. Con esos movimientos que se dan espontáneos y al mismo tiempo tan aleatorios. Pero tan necesarios.

-Por el principio, por antes, por esa reacción a la que temías – le dijo con ternura – quiero saber que pasaba por tu mente cuando saliste de casa aquella mañana de domingo, ¿de qué te escapaste?, ¿por qué no pudiste esperar a que hablara contigo? ¿por qué tuviste que salir de nuestras vidas así de intempestivamente...?

Quinn sabía que Rachel estaba apretando los dientes a cada pausa y decidió que tenía que frenarlo ya.

-Para Rach... por favor, te lo explicaré pero no te enfades más – le pidió mientras ahora ella le devolvía la improvisada caricia que la morena le había cedido antes – yo sé que no me he portado bien contigo...

Rachel cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir antes de que Quinn pudiera seguir hablando solo para pronunciar una pequeña disculpa.

-Lo siento...

Quinn la vio suspirar y le acarició el mentón en un gesto espontaneo. Las dos se quedaron mirando expectantes, sin saber cual sería el siguiente paso.

-Yo lo siento Rachel... muchísimo – le dijo finalmente la rubia – siento haberme ido así – volvió a acariciarla suavemente antes de perderse en sus ojos oscuros, tanto que perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo - ¿por qué Rachel? - se encontró preguntando - ¿por qué ahora? ¿por qué buscarme a mi?

Rachel se alejó de la caricia que Quinn le brindaba y su semblante se tornó por demás serio.

-Creo que me he ganado el derecho a ser la primera en preguntar – su mirada pronunciaba más que esas palabras, era una mirada que decía no me preguntes eso, por favor.

-Lo siento, tienes razón, no me he ganado el derecho a preguntar todavía, al menos hasta que no responda – dijo Quinn dejando caer sus manos de la posición que aun había mantenido firme ante el abandono de Rachel, como si deseara que regresara sobre sus pasos y de repente se resignará a entender que no sería posible.

Con la misma mueca sería y casi escéptica del comienzo Rachel la miró fijamente antes de decirle con claridad que era lo que pensaba – me preguntó si alguna vez me responderás algo, si alguna vez entenderé realmente lo que te pasa o te pasaba, si me darás la posibilidad de conocer esa verdad que solo tú sabes.

Para Quinn Fabray esa era la prueba que confirmaba la desconfianza de esa que tenía la desfachatez de llamar suya a veces. ¿Cómo podría ser suya alguien que no confiaba en ella? Alguien a quien no se atrevía a decir algo tan breve, pero tan intenso, como "te quiero". La frase era: "te quería demasiado como para poder verte otra vez ser feliz lejos mío, porque así de egoísta soy, te quería y aun te quiero, quizás incluso más". No parecía tan difícil pero apretaba por dentro y quería salir pero no tenía voz. ¿Cómo decir algo que no tiene voz? Quinn sentía que si no le decía algo pronto a Rachel terminaría por gritar por el esfuerzo o hacer algo peor.

-Me fui porque no lo podía soportar – dijo intempestivamente dejando a Rachel mirándola con atención – no podía soportar pensar en ti y en Finn... en tu con él, otra vez.

Rachel abrió la boca e intentó decir algo que no se oyó. Tragó saliva y cuando finalmente de su boca surgió un pequeño "pero", el teléfono la dejo sin voz audible por unos 3 segundos después de los cuales Quinn juraría que Rachel susurró un leve "demonios" antes de salir directa al inalámbico y contestar. Era Finn. Quería saber como iba todo para la morena y Rachel le susurró un "bien amor" que dejo a la rubia desmoronada, sin fuerzas. La morena se ausentó de la sala mientras hablaba con su futuro esposo. "Que te entre bien dentro Quinn, su futuro esposo". Empezaba a lamentarse por haberle dicho a Rachel que no podía soportar verlos juntos. Haberle dicho la verdad y no una mentira elaborada y más apropiada. Pero ¿acaso no había venido a hacer eso precisamente? Decir la verdad. Ser autentica por una vez. Ahora tendría que explicar y aguantar la reacción de Rachel, de esta ambigua Berry que no le daba puerta a nada de lo que podía parecer, pero tampoco a lo que debería ser. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y suspiró. No notaba como Rachel había vuelto a la habitación y estaba observándola vehementemente mientras dejaba el teléfono en su sitio. El clic del inalámbico sacó a Quinn del letargo que levantó la vista y la fijó en como Rachel Berry no dejaba de escudriñarla con indecisión.

Pensó que quizás debía decir algo para que Rachel dijera algo pero la morena se adelantó.

-¿Quién es Kate? - Quinn abrió los ojos con sorpresa, si la morena intentaba desviar al conversación a algo que no resultará tan engorroso como explicar que pasa con Finn, Rachel y ella, esto no era exactamente lo más apropiado para distenderse – es decir, se que no viene al caso pero es que recuerdo la época que la mencionabas y ahora de repente parece que es tan importante que no se porque necesito preguntar quién es y qué significa para ti...

"La verdad, eso es a lo que viniste", ensayó en su cabeza. Tomó aire y hizo señas a Rachel de que se acercará a ella.

-Siéntate Rach... anda – dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza – Kate es alguien más que importante para mi, no solo porque es una de mis mejores amigas, de las pocas voces que son casi consciencia para mí, sino porque en el pasado, antes, pensé que podría... que podríamos compartir nuestra vida juntas – Rachel torció levemente el cuello al oírlo, como si hubiera sufrido un espasmo involuntario – ella es fue mi novia en la universidad.

Rachel la miró entre atontada y espantada. Cómo si lo que estaba revelándole Quinn fuera no solo malo sino imposible. Quinn empezaba a arrepentirse. Todavía recordaba el enfado de Rachel el día que supo lo de ella y Santana, como se había levantado y se había ido a su cuarto sin decir una palabra. Cómo ella la había seguido intentando explicar algo que nadie le había pedido para nada y cómo Rachel se había frenado en la puerta impidiéndole entrar para decirle que no había nada que explicar porque no le interesaba cualquier excusa que pudiera darle, porque no era su problema, que estaba cansada y que la dejara tranquila. Cómo ella se había ido enfadada también a su cuarto y había azotado la puerta ante el desconcierto de Santana y Kurt, pensando en que la "excusa" era "tú y Finn en el cuarto de al lado". Esto no iba a ir bien, no iba.

Rachel recuperó la voz - ¿por qué nunca me lo habías dicho, Quinn?

Quinn la miró apenada – porque estaba muy insegura de todo Rachel, y no sabía ni siquiera como decirlo, como explicarlo.

Rachel se mordió el labio unas par de veces y la observó con curiosidad.

-¿Hubo más?

-Si...

-¿Eres...?

-Si... - Quinn se sonrojó y Rachel le sonrió sin manifestar ningún tipo de disgusto.

-Me asombra no haberme dado cuenta – dijo finalmente y Quinn se descubrió soltando un montón de aire que había guardado dentro en los últimos 5 minutos pero tuvo que contener el aire de nuevo al oír la voz de Rachel algo aguda y dudosa destrozar el silencio de los últimos segundos - ¿ahora... hay... hay alguien en tu vida? - Quinn negó rápidamente sin atreverse a decir que si porque en realidad Rachel solo era una ilusión - ¿y Kate? ¿tú y ella no...? es decir, no... ¿nada?

-No, nada... solo amigas – dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa que se confundía con su color rojo constante y ardiente, que no la dejaba sonreír realmente – nada – repitió por decir algo porque una parte de ella estaba aliviada por poder decir algo sobre esto por fin, por poder darle a Kate la visibilidad que nunca tuvo cuando estuvo, por poder darse ella la posibilidad de admitirle a Rachel que podía enamorarse de una mujer, y que eso la incluía a ella. ¿Lo entendería así?

Quinn estaba temblando y Rachel no estaba mejor. El té no le hacia ningún efecto a ninguna y como si esto fuera una transmisión de pensamientos Rachel le preguntó si quería beber algo más fuerte mientras dejaba las dos tazas en el lavaplatos, dándole la espalda como si quisiera que no notara como estaba temblando. Cómo esta conversación estaba afectándolas a ambas, y eso que no había empezado aún del todo. Quinn aceptó prometiéndose que sería la única vez. Y Rachel sin girarse la envió a preparar esos tragos. Quinn se levantó y con ligera maestría preparó muy rápido dos vasos con hielo, tomó la botella de Whisky y volvió junto a Rachel que ya estaba sentada.

-¿Whisky? Comienzas duro, Fabray – dijo jugando con el vaso y el tintineo del hielo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? - dijo Quinn fingiendo cierta arrogancia que poco tenía que ver con como se sentía, "¿Arrogancia alcohólica? Por Dios Fabray que bajo caes".

Rachel meneó la cabeza y se asombró por la forma rápida en la que Quinn sirvió su vaso.

-Pareces una experta Fabray – le dijo con sorna - ¿es qué el alcohol viene con las casas en San Francisco o que?

Quinn soltó una risita irónica.

-Con la mía al menos – bromeó.

Rachel dejó su vaso y la miró con confusión, y con cierto aire a recriminación.

-Espero que no mucho ¿no? - Quinn bufó sin responder, así nunca disfrutaría del maldito whisky – Quinn – dijo la morena con cierta decepción - ¿por qué?

Quinn sopesó que decir y finalmente dejo su vaso sobre la mesa.

-Demasiadas cosas – dijo finalmente pasando su dedo por el borde de cristal – tu ausencia, por ejemplo – lo dejo salir y no se arrepintió hasta que no sintió los ojos de Rachel clavados en ella - ¿no bebes? - le preguntó zanjando el tema.

Rachel tardó 5 segundos en responderle. Segundos que bastaron para que ambas se miraran tan intensamente que sentían heridas al pestañear. Cómo si de repente todo lo que estaba pasando desapareciera y solo quedaban ellas, y el alcohol que las hacía sentir borrachas aún sin probarlo. O eran esa cercanía y esas miradas que se regalaban.

-No... ya sabes lo que paso la última vez que bebí – dijo.

-Te emborrachaste y besaste a Blaine – dijo Quinn mientras posaba su boca sobre el vaso.

-¡Oye! - Rachel se sonrojo embarazosamente – si mal no recuerdo la última vez que te emborrachaste te acostaste con Santana... – agregó más por venganza que por gusto.

Quinn lanzó una carcajada, tanto por la reacción de la morena como por el hecho de que fuera tan inocente para pensar que esa había sido la ultima vez, como también por el hecho de que nunca alcanzaba a beber. Ya era el quinto intento y no podía dar el primer trago. Acercó suavemente el vaso a Rachel y le guiñó el ojo.

-...Se me quitaron las ganas – dijo la morena alejando el alcohol de ella mientras Quinn empujaba hacia su lado – Fabray, si no te conociera diría que intentas emborracharme...

-Tal vez – respondió Quinn – pasan cosas interesantes cuando te emborrachas – le dijo y se asombró por el tono de su voz.

Rachel sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a ella. Su asombro se vio patente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho pero mirar a Quinn pareció suficiente para que no se detuviera. Estaban coqueteando ¿verdad? Más que eso, insinuándose

-Pero Blaine no esta aquí – le dijo - ¿qué haremos? - Quinn se cuadró de hombros.

-¿Quién lo necesita? - acarició el mentón de Rachel y su mano acabo detrás de su cuello acercándola a ella. ¿De verdad iba a besarla o solo le parecía?

-Esta claro que yo no – dijo Rachel mientras se dejaba arrastrar unos centímetros más sin oponerse. "Oh por Dios, ninguna de las dos esta cuerda", pensó Quinn. – tampoco esta Santana – agregó Rachel y ahora fue Quinn la que se acercó.

-Nos apañaremos – le respondió siendo consciente que esto no era producto del whisky que nunca se habían tomado. Rachel se lamió el labio inferior. La cabeza de la rubia gritaba para que no se acercará pero Rachel era como un imán enorme que no la dejaba frenar y no se detenía tampoco.

-No está girando ninguna botella entre las dos – dijo la morena respirando agitadamente con cada centímetro que se acercaban y Quinn solo pudo decir "excusas" antes de derrumbarse hacia los labios de la morena, hacia el final de sus plegarias, hacia esos preciosos y suaves labios que deseaba rozar con los suyos desde hacia siglos.

-¡AMOR! - estridente y destructiva, la voz de Finn Hudson blandió su espada cortando cualquier tipo de acercamiento entre las dos, lejana, a varias paredes de ellas y su mundo privado, el rostro de Rachel mostró primero, sorpresa y luego, frustración por el momento perdido, Quinn sintió rabia, rabia infinita por este "idiota" que nunca llega 5 minutos más tarde. Que siempre tenía que llegar antes de tiempo.

Se terminaron de separar antes de que el chico entrara a la cocina con una sonrisa afable y se dirigiera casi corriendo al encuentro de la rubia.

-Quinn – dijo con sinceridad estrechándola entre sus brazos – que gusto verte – y Quinn sintió rabia pero también vergüenza porque ese abrazo era sincero y su cuerpo no podía retribuirlo por mucho que Finn no se mereciera su desdén – estas preciosisima – dijo al soltarla - ¿verdad Rach...?

Rachel volvió del mundo al que había ido a parar tras la interrupción.

-¿Qué...? - balbuceó – eh... si, si claro – contestó finalmente - ¿qué... ? ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto? - logró preguntar.

Finn le sonrió a Quinn y estrechó a Rachel contra si mismo.

-Vine lo más pronto que pude – contestó – quería ver a Quinn antes que se marchará a casa – le dio un golpecito en el hombro a la chica con sumo cuidado – hacia tanto que no te veía rubia, por eso llamé hoy – comentó – en realidad quería saber si aún estabas y darles una sorpresa – sonrió ampliamente.

Y vaya que las había sorprendido. Por lejos, era una suerte que su impaciencia le habían quitado parte del factor sorpresa a su "sorpresa", valga la redundancia. "Maldito Finn". Quinn se sacudió el intenso disgusto que sentía en este momento.

-Pues has llegado justo – comentó – porque ya me iba... bien por ti – dijo dándole un golpe nada cuidadoso al muchacho en el hombro que ni se inmutó, riendo encantado.

-Que pena pero ¿te quedarás no? Para ver como me convierto en el esposo de Rachel Berry – dijo sosteniendo a la morena más aún contra él y haciendo que el corazón de Quinn ardiera de ira, "Maldito ingenuo".

-Claro, seguro que nos veremos -dijo antes de girarse a la puerta – los dejo ahora, tengo... - tenia que huir de allí – tengo que ir con Santana y Britt ahora pero un día quedamos los tres – mintió, no estaba dispuesta a eso pero no quería tratar mal a Finn - ¿si?

-¡Claro! Te invitaré a cenar – le dijo el chico sonriente, totalmente ignorante de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en su cocina unos minutos antes, incluso del hecho de que Rachel no había pronunciado una sola palabra y que estaba sumida en una absoluto mutismo que interrumpía silenciosamente mirando a Quinn.

Quinn saludo y comenzó a salir. Antes de llegar a la puerta, alguien la tomó del brazo. Rachel la había girado para que la mirará mientras le abría la puerta en silencio. No podían dejar de mirarse, simplemente era un imposible ahora mismo. Quinn quería ser devorada por esa mirada oscura y fuerte que Rachel le dirigía. Quería borrar a Finn del mapa y volver al sitio donde Rachel estaba jugando a jugar con ella. A olvidarse de todos, de todo. Rachel bajó la mirada derrumbada y las palabras de Finn retumbaron en los oídos de Quinn. "para ver como me convierto en el esposo de Rachel Berry". Diablos, no quería No podía permitirlo. Le dio igual aquel viejo plan de no precipitarse que había casi estropeado antes, le dio igual todo.

Rachel dio un salto cuando las manos de Quinn tomaron su cintura. La voz de Finn sonaba lejana al teléfono Quinn la sostuvo y la observó. Rachel perdió el aire visiblemente y comenzó a respirar agitadamente otra vez. Quinn se acercó y la observó, extraviada en un deseo irrefrenable. La miró, profundo, como se mira lo que se puede tener de una forma que escapa a lo mundano. Se acercó como si estuviera flotando y los labios de Rachel fueran lo único a lo que aferrarse para no naufragar. A un palmo de empezar a hundirse completamente susurró:

-Aún no ha dejado de girar, Rach...

Y la besó. La besó como se besa al primer amor, con cierta timidez y al mismo tiempo ansia. La beso como se besa a ese amor más consciente, con deseo. Porque así se sentía, tímida, ansiosa, y deseosa. Y fue el deseo lo que primó porque Rachel se dejo besar y aunque no respondió, gimió levemente. El roce de labios duró unos segundos pero el corazón de Quinn palpitó como si fueran minutos y el gemido de Rachel la dejó con toda la piel erizada. Esos labios suaves y espumosos se le escaparon suavemente de los suyos como por arte de magia, así como por arte de magia los había atrapado. Cuando la soltó, Rachel abrió los ojos y se quedó viéndola como se ve a alguien nuevo, a alguien desconocido y Quinn no soportó esos ojos que expresaban tantas cosas a la vez y salió de la casa sin mirar atrás. Apenas cuando había dado varios pasos del portal del edificio se atrevió a preguntarse ¿qué había hecho? Si de verdad le había robado un beso a Rachel Berry o solo lo había soñado.

* * *

_Ok girls! Perdón por el retraso. He decidido que en lugar de anunciar la actualización prefiero hacerla directamente y sorprenderlas si es que no la esperaban tan pronto. Asi si surgen contingencias pues se pueden sostener como ahora. Aquí la famosa conversación. Se que todo el mundo espera cosas pero no todas pueden ser tan buenas como se las espera. Pero paciencia. Solo paciencia._


	8. La tercera es la vencida

Glee no es mio, ni Quinn ni Rachel, aunque que más quisiera (si, las dos). Ni Santana, ni Britt, ni Kate, ni Jane (bueno, Jane un poco más mía si es). Obviamente ni me pregunten si Finn es mío XDDDDD Lo que quiero decir es que ellos, todos, no me pertenecen pero si el registro de sus actividades aquí descritas.

¡Perdón por tardar! Tratare de compensar...

**La tercera es la vencida. **

-¿Qué hiciste qué? - Kate se sorprendía y sorprendía a todas con el tono de su voz.

Al final y para la cena, Quinn había terminado en el departamento de Santana con más compañía de la que hubiera imaginado previamente al salir de casa de Rachel. Es que Brittany le había sonsacado todo lo que podía antes sobre Kate y cuando menos lo esperaba se la encontró en casa de Santana. Al parecer la rubia le había llamado a la jefatura para invitarla a cenar y conocerla. La misma cara de Quinn había hecho la latina al volver a casa y ser anunciada de que la "tal Kate" estaba en el salón conversando con su amiga y su novia. La diferencia se produjo en la cara que puso cuando vio a la susodicha y el consecuente comentario de "buena no, buenísima". Lo dijo observándola descaradamente de arriba a abajo.

"A que si" - contestó alegremente Brittany.

A Santana no le gusto nada el comentario y acercó a su novia a ella en señal posesiva.

"A si que tu eres la famosa poli..."

"Inspectora para ti" - dijo Kate tendiéndole la mano mientras le regalaba una sonrisa burlona, encantada de medirse con esta morena con cara de pocos amigos y verborrea imparable que ya conocía lo suficiente por Quinn.

"A mi me encantan los polis..." - dijo Brittany sin percatarse de la posible tensión entre su novia y la inspectora - "y Kate es una super poli así que...".

A Santana no le gusto el comentario y a cambio no dejo terminar a Britt y la besó al llegar a ese punto sin dejar de mirar a Kate mientras.

"Además tiene unas esposas muy chulas..." - culminó Britt luego de recuperar el aire.

Santana lanzó una miradita socarrona a Quinn y le soltó.

"Las travesuras que habrás hecho Fabray con esas esposas"

Acto seguido, Quinn se sonrojó, Kate soltó una carcajada y Brittany dejo claro que ella también "quería hacer travesuras con las esposas de Kate".

A Santana no le gustó el comentario y tomó a Britt de su mano la sentó a su lado, lo más lejos posible de Kate y le dirigió a la inspectora la frase final de esa charla.

"Es mi novia y tus esposas no estarán en ella ni aunque asesinara al gato gordo que me roba los puros y el bourbon cuando voy al trabajo".

Por supuesto que Kate no entendió palabra pero comprendió el concepto mientras decía que en realidad le iban más las morenas, que Quinn había sido una excepción y aunque Britt fuera guapísima no le gustaban las comprometidas. Al mencionar lo de las morenas, Santana cambió la cara y se levantó a servirle una copa a Kate contoneándose para un lado y otro.

"No le van las comprometidas" - dijo Quinn y todas se rieron menos Santana que ni bien le dio su copa a las otras 3 volvió encantada a los brazos de su mujer, que era donde realmente le gustaba estar a pesar de su carisma de "femme fatale". Al final de todo, las 4 se habían entendido a la perfección y Kate había caído como una bocanada de aire fresco para la trinidad. Habían hablado de todo menos de Rachel y eso era porque Quinn evitaba con cualquier excusa hablar del tema. Primero, con anécdotas de la época de estudiantes y luego, con el "asunto: Gaite", así lo llamó Santana evocando los memorándum de las autoridades, con el que pusieron más que nerviosa a Kate que terminó por confesar que estuvo a punto de besar a Jane esa mañana en el ascensor y provocando que Santana la llamara "gallina" y que Brittany le pidiera el teléfono de Jane, ante lo cual Kate les prohibió contactarla y dijo que ella la traería el día que ella quisiera.

Al final de todo no había podido evitarlo más y las suspicaces por naturaleza de Santana y Kate decidieron que Quinn debía hablar del "asunto:Berry" antes de que ellas empezaran a pensar mal de ese asunto, justamente. La rubia terminó por soltarlo todo, el encuentro, la comida, el momento en que vieron las fotos y revivieron recuerdos, la conversación, el coqueteo, el casi beso, la llegada de Finn y la partida de Quinn no sin antes robarle un beso a Rachel. Y cuando todas se quedaron con la boca abierta, fue Kate la que rompió la atmósfera con un impresionado:

-¿Qué hiciste qué? - dejo la copa de vino a un lado con los ojos enormes y agregó más calmada aunque con una mueca que indicaba que estaba procesando – menos mal que no ibas a precipitarte.

-¿Y Berry qué hizo? - quiso saber de inmediato Santana.

-Nada – susurró Quinn.

-Pero... ¿te correspondió?

-No... tampoco me rechazó – agregó la rubia mordiéndose el labio – solo se dejo besar unos segundos y luego yo me retiré y... bueno... me fui...

-¿Huiste de Rachel? - preguntó Kate – Fabray que poca actitud – Santana soltó una carcajada y obligó luego de 3 intentos a Kate a "chocar los 5".

-¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¿quedarme a ver como Rachel no podía decirme nada tampoco porque Finn estaba ahí... molestando? - Quinn se excusaba – además...

Santana se puso de pie y la encaró de frente y con cara de "latina bitch is on fire".

-Además ¿qué? ¿qué? ¿eh Fabray? - hizo una pausa tendenciosa justo para oír a Kate murmurarle algo a Britt sobre que molaba mucho cuando se ponía así, hizo una mueca de jactancia - ¿estas empezando a retroceder Quinn? Porque sabes que no soportaré que te acojones ¿no? - la siguiente pausa fue silenciada por una comentario de Brittany a Kate que rezaba algo como "deberías verla en la cama" - no juegues con Rachel, Quinn, no puedes besarla y huir, ni siquiera la llamaste después ¿verdad? - dijo y luego se giro para agregarse a la conversación de detrás – y si, deberías verme en la cama Kate...

Kate abrió los ojos y susurró algo como "ojos en la espalda" y Brittany festejó con un sincero "siii, menagé à trois". A Santana no le gusto este comentario.

-Deberías pero no, porque no te van las comprometidas y nosotras – dijo tomando a Britt por la cintura cuando se sentaba – estamos muy comprometidas...

Kate se rió confesando un sencillo "no estoy tan interesada" para luego concentrarse en Quinn que se mordía imperiosamente el labio inferior. ¿Y si Santana tenía razón? ¿Y si debería haberla llamado? La había besado y había huido de la escena como si fuera una criminal. Se había tomado demasiado literal lo de "robar" ese beso, olvidándose de que Rachel tendría sentimientos y necesidades. "Carajo, soy una bestia".

-¿Quinn? - Kate comenzó a hablar – entiendo tu postura con lo de Finn pero coincido con Santana – agregó para preocupación de la rubia – deberías haberte enterado como estaba, esto de salir corriendo es muy infantil – dijo – no lo sé... hace ¿cuantas horas han pasado desde eso? Una tal vez.. ¿no se te ocurrió telefonear?

-Bien dicho Sherlock – Santana estaba de acuerdo con Kate y Quinn no sabía que era lo que la ponía peor, el hecho de no haberlo hecho o de no haberse atrevido en realidad, porque querer si que quería y había sacado su móvil 10 veces en el camino a casa con intención de llamar a Rachel y ver que sentía ella, si estaba enfadada o solo sorprendida o lo que fuera, pero algo más que simplemente una ilusa sensación, suave, perfecta, pero ilusa y sin la consistencia de saberse correspondido.

-¿Debería...?

-¡Si! - corearon las 3 al mismo tiempo sin dejarla acabar.

-¿Pero y si me rechaza...? ¿Si no le gusto? - de repente Quinn se sintió cómo si tuviera 14 de nuevo, "Que es lo que pasa conmigo joder".

-¿No dijiste que Rachie quería jugar contigo a la botellita? - preguntó Brittany - ¿y qué si no fuera porque Finn llegó casi se besan? - Brittany se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja sin mirar a Quinn – no creo que no le gustará...

Quinn procesó la información. De hecho Rachel había podido detenerla y no lo hizo, no se apartó.

-... Perdona Quinnie pero te ahogas en un vaso de agua, es obvio que Rachie siente cosas por ti y creo que deberían hablar más que nunca porque su boda aún sigue en la agenda para dentro de 12 días y tú te preocupas por haberle "robado" un beso...

Quinn se mordió el labio otra vez y esta vez hasta le dolió. Tenia que dejar de hacerlo o se sacaría sangre. Tenía que dejar de hacerlo y llamar a Rachel, el tiempo jugaba en su contra, lo mejor que había podido hacer era besar a Rachel. Ahora lo empezaba a tener claro. Al menos en el sentido que acortaban distancias. Tendrían que hablar pero la morena estaba completamente al tanto de que ella sentía algo diferente. Si no simplemente nunca la habría besado. Estaba un paso al frente y no tenia tiempo que perder. Temía que probablemente convencer a Rachel de no casarse sería algo complicado y difícil de conseguir, pero al menos quería saber porque no la rechazó y porque la quiso besar en primeras instancias. Porque jugo con ella, porque no le paro los pies cuando insinuó que le encantaría repetir un beso que nunca le dio, con lo paradójico que sonara dicho así

Kate no había quitado los ojos de Brittany con aspecto desconcertado. De las allí presentes era la, en apariencia, más ingenua pero la única que había dado un argumento bien sólido a Quinn, deteniéndose en el desarrollo de toda la acción y no solo en el momento culmine Cuando la vio recostarse sobre una orgullosa Santana se dio cuenta porque Britt era como era. Lo del control beneficiaba a la latina en su autoestima y Brittany era lo suficientemente dulce para no quitárselo, pero también era su baremo de tranquilidad. Resopló. ¿Por qué ella no se atrevía a robarle un beso a Jane?

-¿Pensando en la tal Gaite, Kate? - le preguntó Santana cuando la vio perderse la mirada en el vacío y lamerse los labios – o es que tienes hambre – la opción era sarcasmo puro y duro.

-Ya estamos con el tema otra vez – se defendió Kate completamente sonrojada por ser pillada tan obviamente.

-Lo estaremos todo lo que yo quiera porque esta claro que no te atreves a decirle que babeas por sus bragas – Quinn descansó en la risotada de la latina y en la risilla de Britt, incluso en la molestia de Kate, sin apartar la mente de Rachel se dedicó a escuchar lo que decían alrededor simplemente porque Santana con las armas cargadas era algo que Kate no había enfrentado aún, y se notaba en que su sonrojo había crecido.

-Santana – le advirtió la inspectora mordazmente.

-¿Santana qué? - dijo la aludida – yo no soy la que va suspirando y babeando por ahí.. por las bragas de mi compañera de trabajo – Kate volvió a repetir "Santana" - por las bragas de Jane - "Santana", cada vez el nombre sonaba más molesto – bragas de escritora de suspenso que inspiro a generaciones - "¡Santana!" - bragas muy costosas probablemente - "¡SANTANA!" - bragas con olor a...

-¡SANTANA! para ya – Kate soltó un grito por primera vez desde que Quinn la conocía provocando la carcajada de todas y que la latina continuará diciendo la palabra bragas por los siguientes 30 segundo para el sonrojo de Kate y que su alteración respiratoria costará más en controlarse.

La rubia tenía que reconocer que "la tal Jane" la traía completamente alterada a su amiga. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no apartaba su mente de algunas posibilidades inciertas. Por eso se la pasaba suspirando y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. ¿Pero ella que le podía decir? No era exactamente un ejemplo.

-Bueno, ya Santy – le cortó Brittany – déjala pobrecita o creo que va a explotar – luego cambió el rumbo de su mirada – y Quinnie, ¿no llamaras?

-Cierto – dijo Kate contenta del cambio de rumbo – no te escaquees.

Quinn se levantó rápidamente buscando su móvil pero se detuvo antes de marcar porque Brittany le hizo una pregunta inesperada.

-Por cierto Q, ¿qué tal besa Rachie?

-Hem – Quinn se sonrojó tratando de saber como contestar a eso sin que se notará que deseaba tener más información al respecto – ella...

-Si Q – Santana se unió a su novia para diversión de la tercera de las chicas – cuéntanos, ¿qué tal besa la enana?

Quinn se removió incomoda y deseando encontrar pronto algo que decir para que la dejaran marcar y no tuviera que avergonzarse histriónicamente mucho más.

-Bueno, en realidad, ella no me correspondió...

-¿Tan mal la besaste Q? - agregó Santana y cuando Kate quiso decir algo soltó – tu cállate bragas...

Brittany se acomodó en su asiento mirando expectante a Quinn, como si estuviera en el cine o en el teatro, o viendo al circo. Quinn sentía que tenía monos en la cara pero lo que realmente tenía era color, un intenso color. Y calor. ¿Cómo besaba Rachel? Aunque no tuviera el gusto aun sentía la plenitud de sus labios suaves sobre los suyos, mucho más gráciles que ningunos que hubiera tocado antes.

-Yo siempre he querido saber como sería besar a Rachie – lanzó Britt despertando a todas, sobre todo a Santana que lanzó un pequeño y agudo "¿¡Qué!?" - si – la miró sin enterarse – sabes que tiene esos labios tan carnosos y formados – estiraba la mirada como recordándolos – tan rojitos y suaves – Britt se dejaba llevar y Santana apenas podía responder "¿¡Qué!?" - si, siempre he querido darme dulces besos de señora con Rachie... para saber como besa...

Kate soltó una carcajada por la cara de león feroz de Santana y los ojos estrechos y malhumorados de Quinn.

-Cada cual peor – dijo señalándolas

-Tú cállate bragas – Kate se sonrojó pero no dejo de reír – escúchame Britt – le dijo – si quieres saber de besos aquí estoy – dijo señalándose por completo.

Brittany le sonrió con calma.

-Pero Santy... a ti te conozco – le contesto con tranquilidad – ya se como besas pero a Rachie nunca...

No pudo terminar porque su mujer la besó con violencia, tanta que Quinn y Kate miraron a otro lado y se entretuvieron silbando o con el móvil. Casi 1 minuto después.

-...Vale, eso... - Brittany estaba agitada – eso es nuevo – dijo - ¿puedo repetir?

-Luego amor – le contestó Santana – ahora tenemos invitadas - "Que morro", pensó Quinn – tú – la señalo – llama y conquista a la maldita Berry antes que tenga que matarla...

Quinn y Kate se rieron en voz alta del tono de desespero de Santana.

-Si la matas podrás jugar con las esposas de Kate – dijo Quinn provocando a la latina mientras el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y Brittany se levantó a cogerlo - ¿no era eso lo que querías hoy? Oh no... esa era Britt...

Kate y Quinn siguieron riéndose de Santana que optó por cambiar su ofensiva y lanzarse sobre la inspectora.

-Ya te gustaría bragas - "ya basta con lo de bragas" dijo Kate, pero Santana no se dio por enterada, por detrás Brittany intentaba saludar a alguien al teléfono entre las risas de sus compañeras – o quién sabe... también podría conocer a Gaite... eso no te convendría bragas...

Las risas y la conversación-discusión divertida cesaron no solo porque se tornó un "cállate Santana" tras un repetitivo "bragas de Jane" sino además porque de pronto el silencio se concentró en Brittany diciendo:

**-Estoy aquí con Sanny, Quinnie y también con Katie... ¿sabes quién es verdad...?**

Habia pocas personas a las que Brittany podría dirigirles una frase así y Quinn le rogó a los cielos, a los santos y a todos los milagros del mundo que no fuera la peor de las opciones.

-...No lo entiendo – dijo Brittany mirando el tubo del teléfono – no entiendo porque Rachie siempre me corta el teléfono..

-¡Britt! - Quinn lanzó el grito y Santana se puso de pie acercándose a su novia.

-¿Era Berry? - la chica asintió - ¿qué te dijo?

-Nada, apenas dijo "Hola Britt" y luego preguntó que era todo el ruido y le dije que estábamos aquí y cortó...

Quinn hubiera querido preguntar por qué pero sabía que Britttany no lo comprendería y contestaría un cálido porque es la verdad así que no la podía culpar por eso. Pero ¿por qué cortó? Se había enfadado. Era evidente que ella estaba dándole vueltas a lo del beso tanto como la rubia y debió tomar valor para llamarla. Pensó que si ella llamara a Rachel y la encontrara riendo con Finn y sus amigos moriría de decepción, incluso de celos. Pero Rachel no tendría celos ¿verdad? Es decir ¿por qué los tendría? Aunque una parte de ella le decía que si Brittany no hubiera mencionado la presencia de Kate, la morena no habría cortado la llamada.

Kate la hizo volver en sí y sacudiendole el móvil en la mano le lanzó – llámala ¡YA!

Quinn no se hizo de rogar y toda la casa Pierce-Lopez se ciñó al silencio. Los tonos sonaron cuatro veces y cuando la rubia estaba perdiendo la fe, la voz de la morena contestó.

**-¿Si? - dijo agriamente.**

**-Rach... soy yo – contestó con timidez – Quinn...**

**-Lo sé...**

**El silencio se comía otra vez los segundos.**

**-Te llamó porque llamaste recién, quería... quería saber que si estabas... b... bien y – desde cuando se había vuelto tan tímida, es que esta Rachel con la que hablaba era la chica a la que le había robado un beso – y... ¿para qué llamaste? - acertó a decir.**

**-Yo también quería saber como estabas – contestó la otra chica con enfado en su voz – pero esta claro que estas mejor que yo – había un tono despectivo tan fuerte en el hablar de Rachel que Quinn abrió los ojos.**

**-Rachel yo...**

**-No – dijo – no te gastes, como siempre todo para ti es un juego, algo relativo, no se porque habría de ser diferente esta vez – Rachel estaba dolida por algo que Quinn no alcanzaba o no quería comprender del todo.**

**-Espera...**

**-No, en serio, no quiero hablar contigo – Rachel hizo una pausa y de repente agregó – recuerdale a Santana que tiene una despedida de soltera que organizar, el tiempo pasa...**

**Lo dejo en el aire, esperando la reacción de Quinn. La rubia sintió un puñetazo en el estomago y un sabor amargo que ascendía hasta su boca.**

**-Se lo diré – dijo con un hilo de voz y colgó.**

Se tomó el rostro con las dos manos para evitar llorar por el golpe bajo de Rachel. ¿Si la había atacado con algo como eso era porque se burlaba de sus sentimientos? O solo por dejarle claro que había cosas más importantes.

-¿Qué paso Quinn? - preguntó Santana.

-Dijo que recuerdes que tienes una despedida de soltera que organizar – caminó y se dejo caer sobre el sofá con el móvil en la mano - ¡Dios...! - dijo tomándose la cabeza otra vez.

-Pero si Rachie no quería despedida – dijo Brittany sentándose como todas en su sitio anterior a la llamada de Rachel.

-Y no la quiere – dijo tranquilamente Santana – esta claro lo que pasa...

-Esta celosa – agregó Kate confirmando la sospecha de la latina.

-¿Celosa? - preguntó Quinn incredulamente - ¿por qué?

-Vamos Q, eres inteligente – le dijo Santana – esta claro que la presencia de Kate no le hizo gracia, después de todo es tu ex...

-No solo eso, sino que además en lugar de estar comiéndote la cabeza como ella debió estar, te llama y te encuentra riéndote con tu ex y tus amigas, como si nada hubiera pasado...

Quinn se mordió el labio intentando creerse lo que le decían pero el tono de las voz y la herida de las palabras de Rachel le dejaban tanto temor que no sabía que hacer.

-Anda Quinnie, escucha a Kate... es inspectora – agregó Britt haciendo sonar las palabras de Kate como algo muy sobre lo común provocando el refunfuño de Santana y la risilla de la otra chica.

Quinn le regaló una media sonrisa casi forzada y su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Es Rachel – dijo mirando la pantalla, se levantó y todas se pararon alrededor cuando recibía la llamada –** Ho... - carraspeó – Hola...**

**Sintió aún a través del teléfono que la morena tragó saliva.**

**-Ho...Hola Quinn... yo – suspiró – lo siento... no sé porque me comporté así contigo, no debería... no debería haber reaccionado así, lo siento – Quinn pensaba en la palabra celos y cuadraba mas que bien ahora mismo – Quinn... yo... no llamaba para decirle eso a Santana en realidad...**

**-Rachel... tranquila... Santana me dijo que no querías bueno... despedida – dijo con aire incierto.**

**-¡Y así es! ¡No! - hizo una pausa que la cubrió de algo que se parecía a la tranquilidad pero que Quinn pudo percibir algo fingida – yo en realidad no quiero...**

**Quinn sonrió encantada con la posibilidad de que en realidad Rachel quisiera evitar las tradiciones, ojala después de estos días quisiera evitarlas todas, incluidas la de dentro de unas semanas, al menos hasta que ella le pidiera repetirlas y, aunque le costara, encontraría como convencerla de su ser su mujer. Sonrió mientras el silencio reinaba de un lado y del otro.**

**-Quinn... ¿es... estas ahí? **

**-Eh... eh si... yo... lo siento, estaba... - "piensa en algo Quinn" - estaba pensando en ti...**

**Quinn se dio un golpe en la cabeza y las otras se mordieron para no reírse Del otro lado de la linea, Rachel esbozó una suave sonrisilla. **

**-¿Ah si? Pero estas hablando conmigo, Quinn – dijo.**

**-Ya si... pero bueno – se sonrojo tanto que agradeció al cielo, los santos y los milagros del mundo que fuera una llamada y no un "en vivo y directo". Lastima que esto no la salvaría de sus compañeritas silenciosas que evitaban a toda costa reír a carcajadas de ella y susurraban cosas como "mira como esta, bragas, casi como tú con la escritorcita" y un claro "cállate" luego. **

**-¿Quinn? **

**-¿Si?**

**-Quería saber si podríamos quedar para hablar en algún momento...**

**-¿Quedar para hablar? - "Para hablar, si claro", dijo Santana y Brittany le dio un golpe en el hombro haciéndola callar – si, si, claro... ¿ahora?**

**-Hem... casi que mejor mañana, tú estas acompañada y yo, bueno, no quiero inventarme una excusa para salir – Quinn tragó saliva pensando en lo que eso significaba y no queriendo pensar en lo que eso podía significar - ¿por qué no te paso a buscar mañana luego del ensayo? Vamos a cenar y conversamos bien...**

**-¿No tendrás problemas con Finn por salir sola?**

**-No estará... se va de viaje mañana por unos días...**

**-Mm... de viaje... pues creo que no puedo negarme porque tengo ganas de estar... de hablar contigo – agregó sacudiendo la cabeza. **

**La morena rió levemente y Quinn pensó que de alguna forma había quitado el freno de manos a su inconsciente**

**-Perfecto, pasaré por ti entonces... y Quinn, buenas noches... te dejo un... beso – dijo antes de colgar dejando a la rubia con la boca seca y sin que pudiera responder. Quinn cerró la llamada con el corazón latiendo y rememorando la forma en que Rachel dijo "te dejo un beso". Tan suavemente y tan cercano. Un susurro que le dejo la piel erizada y un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina por completo. Esa sensación que reconocía a una similar de aquel día, aun cuando pudiera sonar ilusorio en medio de una llamada telefónica. **

"**¿Acaso Rachel me acaba de robar un beso?"**

* * *

Gracias por leer y dejar review... me encanta ver lo que piensan :) Espero que les haya gustado este capi... un besote guapas/os


	9. Lo que nunca te dije

**Lo que nunca te dije**

Si Quinn tendría que decir si había conocido alguna vez lo que era la ansiedad, seguramente habría señalado este día. Desde el mismo momento que Kate abandonó la sala porque recibió un llamado de la comisaría comenzó a sentir que al empezar a disolverse el ameno ambiente de aquella noche, también se le acercaba el momento de enfrentar a Rachel. Ahora con las puertas abiertas. Con cosas mucho más claras que antes cuando recién se volvieron a ver. Con un beso robado (y un posible segundo) que ambas necesitarían explicar, y si tenia suerte repetir. Era normal que estuviera ansiosa. Por fin, tenía esa posibilidad que tanto le había reclamado al destino, y además con Finn de viaje todo estaba en sus manos. "Moriré si no dan las 9 pronto", se dijo.

Eran las 8:30 de la noche y no hacía más que moverse nerviosamente de un lado al otro frente a unas, ya acostumbradas, Brittany y Santana, la cual se quejó de los vaivenes de Quinn por los primeros 15 minutos y luego simplemente decidió ocuparte de masajear suavemente el cuello y los hombros de su novia. Brittany, por el contrario, la miraba encantada, le faltaba poco para conseguirse el refresco y las palomitas. Todo para ella era una especie de juego o aún mejor, una posibilidad de ocio. Eso sin contar que cada 40 segundos soltaba alegres suspiros por lo que las manos de su Santy hacían en su espalda alta.

El teléfono fijo sonó y Quinn se puso en alerta. Brittany ya lo había alzado y estaba hablando con quien al cabo de 30 segundos la rubia entendió como su madre. Suspiró aliviada. Por un momento pensó que era Rachel para decirle que se había arrepentido o que no podrían verse. Se le debió notar en la cara porque encontró a Santana mirándola con aspecto sospechoso cuando entorno los ojos hacia ella. La latina levantó las cejas y volvió a hacer la misma mueca, era una pregunta sin palabras. "¿Qué pasa contigo?". Quinn cuadró los hombros. "Nada". La latina sonrió de medio lado, "¡Vamos Fabray!". "Nada". "Quinn nos conocemos, sé que eres una llorica de papá y una miedosa". Quinn no oía los pensamientos de Santana pero estaba segura que eso era lo que su mejor amiga pensaba. "No sé de lo que hablas", dijo levantando el mentón y mirando a otro lado. "Oh, por favor", Santana rodeó los ojos y luego gesticuló el "miedosa". Quinn gesticuló entonces el "no se de lo que hablas". Santana volvió a rodear los ojos y a gesticular: "Porque te conviene". "Paso de ti" fue la respuesta. Britt que no se había percatado de la acción silenciosa cortó la llamada, y ellas que no habían escuchado nada solo pudieron expresar sorpresa unos segundos después.

-¿Qué quería mi "suegrita linda"? - dijo Santana logrando que Quinn rodeará los ojos y Britt le diera un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Saber... sobre cierta boda a la que acaba de ser invitada – dijo Brittany mirando a Quinn.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Santana – desde luego Berry no escatimó en gastos ¿no? Espera – quiso saber de repente - ¿hay más de nuestros padres invitados?

Britt asintió – los tuyos – Santana murmuró algo sobre "tus padres y los míos juntos un fin de semana, moriremos" - podemos hacerlo en la ducha Sanny, o en el coche... o en nuestra habitación en silencio...

-¿Silencio? ¡ja! - comentó la latina – lo haré a los gritos como siempre y que aguanten... ¡Maldita Berry! Debería haberles pagado el hotel...

Se detuvo para ver la expresión desarmada de Quinn, dolida. Rachel no cesaba con sus planes. Había una parte de ella que deseaba que Rachel no estuviera pensando ahora mismo en su futura boda pero claro, meneó la cabeza y lanzó una sonrisa sardónica con ese pensamiento, era demasiado ingenuo pensar eso. Después de todo se lo merecía.

-No fue Rachie – dijo de repente Britt – no fue ella la que invitó a nuestros padres... fue Finn...

Quinn le regaló una sonrisa suave.

-Ella tampoco lo detuvo – dijo dejándose caer sobre el sillón de enfrente con resignación.

Santana López se puso de pie y se sentó a un lado de la rubia mientras Britt lo hizo de igual manera pero del lado opuesto. Una parte de Quinn rememoró un momento en que estaba igual de desmoronada y por razón bastante similares, con apenas 4 diferencias superficiales, cuestión de nombres y desentendimientos. Pero al fin y al cabo la historia se repetía y en el mismo lugar, en la misma ciudad. La trinidad amparándola en un momento de debilidad.

-Escúchame Fabray, no suelo tener paciencia para estas cosas pero entiendo como te sientes – dijo Santana con una voz muy tranquila - aún así recuerda que en menos de 15 minutos estará aquí dispuesta a cenar y conversar contigo, quizás no puedas evitar que las invitaciones se envíen, incluso que el mismo Russel o Judy la reciban – Quinn suspiró, ni siquiera había pensado en eso – pero puedes estar segura que tienes unos días, unos días en los que tienes que jugar bien tus cartas para que podamos hecha esa peste rosa de invitación en el olvido...

Quinn rió tiernamente y Britt le obsequió un inesperado beso en la mejilla que sostuvo casi durante 30 segundos hasta que Santana carraspeó.

-Solo quiero desearte fuerzas, Quinnie – dijo con alegría – y que puedas decirle a Rachie como llevas años queriéndola en silencio, incluso aunque esta boda se realice creo que las dos se merecen saber la una de la otra... porque estoy segura que Rachie tiene algo que confesarte también...

-Pase lo que pase, siempre nos tendrás Quinn – le dijo Santana – te recuperamos y no te dejaremos ir más... es más, puedes ir a hablando con tu papi para decirle que ponga una sucursal en New York y si te extraña demasiado, que se mude también...

Quinn sonrió y se abrazó a las chicas justo cuando su móvil y una llamada perdida le indicaron que debía bajar, que Rachel había llegado, incluso pronto. Santana se quejó de que Rachel se librará de su interrogatorio. La latina llevaba la mañana explicándole a Quinn que ni bien Berry pusiera un pie en el apartamento le preguntaría sobre sus intenciones con la rubia. Eso y cómo aparecer en la comisaría de Kate para conocer a la famosa Jane. Brittany propuso que tuvieran una sesión de besos de señora extra hot para que se las llevaran al calabozo y de paso probar las esposas de Katie. A Santana no le gusto la última parte del comentario así que optó porque utilizarían la estrategia tradicional de la caja de donuts glaseados. A Britt le encantó la idea porque le encantan los donuts. En fin. Quinn se rió durante horas por la sola idea de ver la cara de Kate al ver entrando a Britt y Santana. El plan comenzaría mañana a las 2000 pm, según Santana y con el consentimiento de su novia.

Cuando iba bajando en el ascensor rumbo al portal, Quinn trataba de mantener su mente en pensamientos o memorias como estas para evitar que el temblor que sentía en las manos se le extendiera por todo el cuerpo, aunque su mentón acababa de tremolar levemente por segundos no, segundos si. El 911 estaba frente a la entrada listo para retomar su camino a un sitio donde solo Rachel sabía llegar y al que Quinn se dejaría llevar con total sumisión sobre todo porque lo deseaba, deseaba el tiempo que le tocaría pasar con la morena. Deseaba ser sincera, deseaba que ese beso les abriera la puerta a la sinceridad. No quería generarse esperanzas pero tampoco quería pensar que todo era un desvarío de su mente o de su corazón afiebrado por un amor unilateral. No sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de Rachel Berry, y mucho menos los sentimientos que generaran esos pensamientos, pero quería, necesitaba averiguarlo.

Tragó saliva cuando decidió abrir la puerta del copiloto. Rachel la esperaba dentro con un vestido rojo precioso que se le pegaba al cuerpo, y Quinn necesitó tragar saliva de nuevo porque su boca se llenó de agua al verla así, y al ver el carmesí de sus labios que hacia tono con la vestimenta. De repente, la blusa escotada blanca con la falda oscura y el cinturón ancho le parecieron una elección absurda. Eso hasta que Rachel la miró de arriba a abajo, de abajo a arriba y también tragó saliva. ¿Acaso ella le producía a Rach las mismas sensaciones?

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos una vez que Quinn estuvo dentro. Finalmente Rachel se acercó y le susurró un "Hola Quinn" dejandole un suave beso en la mejilla que se acercó ligeramente a la comisura de los labios de la rubia. "O es mi mente perversa", pensó ella disfrutando la huella y tratando de medir la distancia mentalmente entre el sitio y sus labios, definiendo que era mínima

-Ho...hola – dijo al cabo de unos segundos en que Rachel la miró desconcertada – Hola Rach... - dijo algo más relajada - ¿cómo estas?

-Bien – contestó la morena – vale, algo nerviosa – confesó sonrojándose – ¿tú...? - la chica quedo viendo la mirada intensa que la rubia le regalaba y se estremeció visiblemente - ¿tú... tú no?

Quinn volvió en si, saber que Rachel estaba nerviosa también la dejaba algo sorprendida. ¿Por qué no había caído en la cuenta que este momento era igual de intenso, sean cuales fueran sus intenciones, para ambas?

-Si... si Rach... bastante – dijo mordiéndose el labio y confiriéndole a su acompañante una sonrisita de lado, algo cortada.

Rachel sonrió por inercia y se descubrió acariciando el rostro de Quinn al cabo de 15 segundos. Incluso se sorprendió a si misma por esa actitud. Retrocedió y encendió el coche.

-¿Vamos? - dijo

-Si – contestó Quinn tratando de no sonar demasiado afectada por esa caricia espontanea.

El viaje a "donde sea" estaba haciéndose algo tenso hasta que Rachel quebró el silencio preguntando que tal la había pasado la noche anterior en la "reunioncita". Nótese el tono sarcástico de la última palabra. Quinn no dejaba de notarlo y pensar que se llamaba celos. O algo parecido. Sonrió y provoco que Rachel se disculpará de inmediato.

-No pasa nada – concedió sobre todo porque ella podría preguntar cualquier cosa relacionada con Finn con el mismo poco temple – estuvo bien, es bueno que Kate por fin pueda convivir con esta parte de mi entorno, con libertad, se lo merece al menos ahora...

-Claro – dijo la morena con poca motivación y el 911 corrió un poco más veloz de inmediato.

Quinn sintió el empujón en su esófago - ¡vaya! - dijo – es muy rápido – confesó con cierta inquietud.

-El más veloz del mercado – dijo la morena con cierto orgullo y acto seguido se sonrojo – perdón, no sé porque... es decir... me encanta y no puedo reprimirme...

-No pasa nada – volvió a aclarar Quinn sonriendole – me gusta ver como te apasiona lo que te gusta realmente – no supo porque había dicho eso, o si, pero no supo cómo.

Rachel desvió la mirada y Quinn se encontró preguntándose si había notado la doble insinuación que decía "no te apasionas por Finn ni por tu boda, quizás te apasiones así por mí ¿verdad?". Era un delirio pero Quinn no podía reprimirlo más. Deseaba con todo el alma que Rachel sintiera la mitad de esa pasión que sentía por su coche, por ella misma. "Algún día". O Nunca. "Basta".

-Lo que te decía antes – continuo porque Rachel parecía sumida en un desastroso silencio – sobre Kate es que me alegra que la puedan conocer, me gustaría que la conocieras – dijo haciendo que Rachel girará hacia ella, el coche aceleró de nuevo – ohhh – Quinn no pudo evitar que el cuerpo se le hiciera hacia atrás de inmediato.

Rachel desaceleró en un segundo, casi como había acelerado – lo siento, lo siento – dijo – no sé, es decir... yo...

-No pasa nada – "¿frase preferida hoy?", Quinn puso su mano sobre la de Rachel en la palanca de cambio y la acarició suavemente – Rach... no deberías inquietarte por Kate... ella es mi amiga, y una gran persona, solo eso...

No entendía porque lo aclaraba o si debía hacerlo pero sintió lo que dijo y por eso lo dijo. Rachel se apenó y con cuidado de no acelerar siguió adelante. Llegaron al restaurante que Quinn había visto mil veces en Grand Avenue. Uno de esos que se miran pero nada más, al menos siendo estudiante. El coche no era solo el único antojo. Los sintomas de una vida económicamente en alza eran evidentes. Después de todo, no por nada las revistas dejaban enmarcadas cualquier noticia referida a Rachel Berry. Era una estrella en total ascenso.

Entraron y el mismo dueño las acompañó hasta un recinto especialmente preparado y alejado de curiosos clientes de categoría. Les obsequió el vino y les recomendó lo mejor de la carta, finalmente luego de brindar con las dos se fue. Estuvieron hablando de cómo Rachel había conocido a Norman (el dueño) en una premiere y cómo le había confesado la admiración profunda de su esposa a la que la morena le obsequió una foto autografiada y dos entradas a la siguiente función, en sitio VIP. Cenó con ellos luego y desde ese momento el restaurante era cómo su "casa" y Norman o Clarice eran los encargados de cuidar los detalles cuando pasaba. El Maitre dejo su pedido en la mesa y finalmente quedaron solas. Solas y sin más interrupciones a pedido de la misma morena.

Quinn no pudo ni probar ese salmón que se veía tan apetitoso porque nada le pasaba por la garganta con naturalidad, y todo en la boca le sabía a lo mismo. Ansiedad. Rachel no estaba mejor, apenas probó bocado y se dedicó a beber de su copa un poco más rápido de lo habitual.

-Rach... - Quinn decidió que quería decir lo que había venido a decir – necesitó que hablemos...

Rachel dejó a un lado su copa y asintió – por eso estoy aquí... necesitó entender, todo... - se removió nerviosamente – se que todo suena a mucho pero es que... al menos desde el principio lo que puedas explicarme...

Quinn suspiró y el mentón le tembló visiblemente.

-Todo – confirmó – y espero que si hay algo que debo saber me lo digas también – Rachel asintió – ayer cuando te quería explicar porque me fui, te dije que fue por Finn y por ti... en tú con él otra vez...

-¿Aún sentías o sientes algo por él? - especuló la morena sin convencimiento pero con cierto aire preocupado.

-Rachel – Quinn cruzó su mano por la mesa y tomó de la morena – ¿siento algo por él pero te beso a ti? ¿habría algo de lógica en eso...?

Su compañera bajó la mirada y contuvo la respiración. Quinn se detuvo en sus manos tomadas, a pesar de su turbación la pequeña Rachel Berry, la actriz y cantante encantadora no se había alejado de su agarre y ella no pensaba soltarla hasta que no fuera realmente necesario. Cómo no pensaba cesar sus palabras ahora que por fin había abierto su boca.

-... esa noche, el sábado era tu premiere, la primera – Rachel le sonrió y susurró un acompasado "si" - había comprado un ramo de rosas rojas – la morena frunció el ceño - presione a Santana y a Kurt con una cena "tributo" y los obligué a volver a casa – era la primera vez que alguien sabía lo que había sucedido realmente esa noche en la vida de Quinn Fabray – quería... quería estar a solas contigo – suspiró decepcionada – no sé si iba a decirte lo que quiero decirte ahora pero quería que fuera especial y quizás, entonces, por especial me animará – Quinn hizo una pausa – rodeé el escenario y salude a Richard – el seguridad que la conocía - ¿recuerdas a Richard? - Rachel asintió – me dijo que estabas detrás del telón principal... caminé rápidamente – meneó la cabeza – no estaba preparada para lo que vi..

-¿Qué... qué viste? - Rachel estaba confusa.

-A ti y a Finn... besándose..

Rachel abrió los ojos precipitadamente. Retiró la mano dejando a Quinn sin posibilidades de retenerla, por su velocidad de reacción.

-¿Tú... tú... nos viste?

La voz surgía como un hilo pesado y desordenado.

-No pasa nada – repitió Quinn – Rach... no importa... solo es algo del pasado... no es tu culpa, solo hiciste lo que querías hacer...

Rachel se puso de pie en el "pequeño" apartado que era esa habitación de 10 por 10 metros, visiblemente angustiada.

-Si que pasa... si que pasa Quinn – dijo entre enfadada y triste – ese beso yo no lo desee, él me lo dio pero no lo correspondí – Rachel se llevo la mano al pecho y se señaló mientras lo decía – no lo hice, lo rechacé... me tomó por sorpresa si, pero lo deje, no estaba segura... estaba confusa y tú... yo quise contarte, explicarte, me pase la noche sola, dando vueltas y cuando regresé con una pregunta y una duda para que me ayudaras... tú te fuiste...

Quinn se habría dado de golpes más que nunca, mucho más que nunca. Sabia que se había precipitado pero aun era peor, había abandonado a Rachel cuando más la necesitaba. La imaginó vagando sola de aquí para allá, en su misma noche de premiere y no pudo más que desear volver el tiempo atrás y cobijarla con su chaqueta del frío, como haría un caballero, como haría una mujer enamorada como ella.

-Lo siento Rach – se puso de pie y se acercó, la sostuvo por la cintura de espaldas como la vez anterior y Rachel se lo permitió – lo siento preciosa – algo la animó a hablar – siento no haberte oído, siento haberme precipitado así, siento haber lanzado ese ramo de rosas a la papelera...

Rachel se removió conmovida pero Quinn no estaba dispuesta a soltarla aún.

-Siento no haber sido más fuerte, no haberte apoyado, haber huido de lo que me pasaba...

La morena giró sobre si misma - ¿Qué te pasaba?

Quinn sonrió cohibida - ¿No es obvio?

-Contigo nada es obvio, Fabray – Rachel la miró serena pero seriamente y Quinn supo que no bromeaba, que deseaba oírlo. Los ojos oscuros se le hundían dentro carcomiendole las entrañas. Iba a escupirlo y lo sabia. Apretó los dientes para serenarse. Lo diría en voz alta como siempre quiso y para quien siempre quiso.

-Qué estaba enamorada de ti, que aún lo estoy...

* * *

**Gracias! Por leer... lamento haberme demorado tanto pero no ha podido ser pero no por mi, sino por cosas externas, me he propuesto avanzar más estos días. Crucemos los dedos**


	10. Materia Pendiente

**Materia Pendiente.**

"_Que estaba enamorada de ti, que aún lo estoy..."_

El mundo se detuvo por esa sentencia. Los ojos de Rachel se hundieron en el abismo avellana de Quinn y no osaron intentar mantenerse a flote, solo se dejaron llevar como si no hubiera más remedio que no sostenerse. Que zozobrar como peso muerto en un abismo que esa frase había dejado en la superficie. Un agujero negro que todo lo succiona haciendo que Rachel perdiera el control sobre sus pensamientos.

Había pasado el día entero, desde la noche anterior, rememorando la suavidad de los labios de Quinn delineando apenas en un roce su boca. Un beso que le robó y que ni siquiera le dejo responder. Y quería Quería responder y mucho. La boca le quedo con la pastosidad de quien tiene su laringe enferma, el paladar pesado y seco. Se había quedado sin beber más de esa sensación y cuando Quinn ya no estaba ni siquiera en su portal, ella todavía permanecía estática y errática tratando de repasar con sus dedos el beso, simple beso, que la había dejado tan famélica y deshidratada. Eso hasta que Finn decidió ponerle fin al delirio llegando y besándola para borrar la sensible huella en sus labios.

"Perdona que no te bese antes – dijo al separarse – no quería faltar el respeto de Quinn."

Habían establecido el mínimo de muestras de cariño en lugares público, que últimamente se extendía al mínimo de muestras de cariño en casa. Casi nada. Poco. Finn no se quejaba porque consideraba que la relación de Rachel y él era algo consolidado. No necesitaban demostrarse nada. Rachel deseó que Finn no hubiera respetado el pacto para que no borrara con un insípido ósculo la maravillosa sensación de que Quinn Fabray era un pequeña rendija donde entraba luz. Le tomó unos minutos retomar la anterior sensación pero lo hizo y así se mantuvo hasta que el deseo le exigió la llamada a por más. Se arrepintió al saber que aquel ruido, mezcla de risas y palabras, eran parte de la vida de Quinn, cuando ella solo había permanecido sumida en el ocaso de sus propias emociones. Le colgó a Britt y, luego, maltrató a Quinn en pago por unos celos que no podía sentir, al menos no debía. De los que se arrepintió nada más girar la mirada y ver a Finn abstraído en unos papeles que preparaba para su viaje del día siguiente. "Arrepentirme es lo mío", se dijo aunque lo suyo era más bien la culpa desde hacia unos minutos.

La llamó y Quinn le aseguró la chance de encontrarse y entenderse. Rachel necesitaba saber de ese beso, qué era y porqué era. Necesitaba saber cuanto de implicada estaba Quinn con ese pequeño gesto, por muy fortuito que hubiera sido. Y ahora, un montón de momentos después, aquellas palabras no parecían caberle dentro. "Enamorada de mi, está enamorada de mi". No era una implicación leve, era un lazo con poca tregua que no sabía en cuanto podía corresponder. Porque algo sentía, algo que la obligaba a querer enredarse con Quinn hasta la luna, ida y vuelta, pero no debía ni podía. Y mucho menos podía darle un nombre. Pero Quinn si sabía como llamarlo y elegía lo único que ella no estaba segura de conocer del todo. La palabra amor.

Se habría quedado mirando eternamente el brillo de los ojos de la rubia si no fuera que pudo percibir como este se apagaba. No sé había dado cuenta de que probablemente Quinn aunque no se lo pidiera, deseaba que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero algo que significará un si o un no. No. El no se lo estaba dando al callar y no era lo que quería que la rubia sintiera. Porque todo esto era cualquier cosa menos un no. Quizás tampoco un si. Pero seguro que no era un no.

-Yo... - balbuceó encontrando que no le salía la voz, la impresión era muy intensa – yo...

Quinn le sonrió levemente mientras sus ojos apagados miraron al suelo.

-No Rach... no hace falta que digas nada – dijo tratando de alejarse – yo sabía que esto iba a suceder pero tenía que ser sincera, no hace falta que seas condescendiente, ni que sientas lastima, ni que...

Rachel puso sus dedos en los labios de Quinn. Para ser ella la verborrágica, la rubia estaba a punto de superar uno de los récords Berry. La frenó y se quedo clavada en la sensación familiar de los suaves labios de la rubia. Tuvo que agitar la cabeza para controlar sus impulsos de delinearlo con la yema de sus dedos. Quinn arqueó una ceja ante el gesto.

-Escúchame – dijo finalmente Rachel – yo no puedo responderte cómo te merecerías pero no porque no tenga nada que decir sino porque no puedo mentirte – agregó mientras Quinn miraba al suelo con pena – no puedo decirte que también te amo – vio como la rubia tomaba aire ante la frase y una parte de ella gritó pidiéndole algo que le parecía inoportuno – ni que nunca lo haré...

Por primera vez, desde que que Quinn parecía encontrar extremadamente sexy el suelo que levantó la vista. Es más, podría decir que nunca la había mirado hasta este momento. Porque sus ojos se encontraban tremendamente abiertos, cómo si lo que Rachel acababa de decir fuera la más reveladora de las verdades. Cómo un arqueólogo que encuentra una caja que no es otra que la de Pandora. Cómo un pirata encuentra el cofre del tesoro de Barba Negra. Incrédulo pero emocionado.

-... no sé lo que siento Quinn – dijo con algo de angustia – hace años que no lo sé... desde aquel verano donde fuiste parte de mi vida... no lo sé... no he tenido ni media hora para entenderlo tampoco – lo último había sonado a reproche y se arrepintió al momento de ver como Quinn volvía a encontrar algo extremadamente atrayente en el suelo – no es un reproche, es más bien una disculpa – levantó la mirada de Quinn hacia ella – una disculpa por necesitar un poco más de tiempo todavía..

La rubia le permitió tranquilizarse obsequiándole una sonrisa comprensiva, ilimitada.

-... de todas las cosas que pensé que oiría, jamás, pero jamás, hubiera creído que me dirías que estas... estas – se mordió el labio con cortedad – tú sabes... enamorada...

Quinn sonrió apenas audiblemente, más como si el aire se le escapará por los labios que cómo si deseará reír Fue una especie de siseo abrumado.

-Ya... me imagino – dijo finalmente – no creo que pensaras nunca que podría ser tan patética como para llevar años enamorada de ti y nunca decírtelo ¿no? - se acomodó el cabello levemente – no parece muy "Quinn Fabray".

Rachel la tomó de la mano y la sentó en su lugar en la mesa, para luego tomar asiento ella misma. Sin soltarla, eso si.

-Al contrario... eso parece demasiado "Quinn Fabray" - le comentó – siempre, desde que te conocí, he pensado que eras demasiado reservada, casi insondable, eso por el contrario de alejarme me atraía, quería... no sé... conocerte...

-Ya me conoces – retrucó Quinn.

-Quizás, al menos un poco más – fue la respuesta de Rachel – tampoco me asombra que te lo guardarás para ti – dijo.

Quinn carraspeó y luego bebió del vino rosa que tenía en su copa. Había algo en su semblante que hacía a Rachel suponer que ahora vendría una pregunta. Estaba bien, le tocaba responder. Por una vez había obtenido parte de las respuestas de Quinn, podía devolverle esa verdad, si es que la conocía realmente.

-Rach... - Quinn se mordió el labio – ¿puedo... puedo preguntar yo?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué...? - la rubia la observó profundamente - ¿por qué la carta?, ¿por qué buscarme... ahora?

Rachel suspiró con cierto cansancio. Se había hecho esa misma pregunta demasiadas veces y ahora tenía que agregarle su necesidad irreversible de ser besada otra vez. Lo cual hacía que la respuesta le pareciera demasiado lejana. Antes había pensado que era por reiteración, por una empata que no sabía explicar más que por una amistad atípica y quizás, dependiente. Ahora, ahora nada cuadraba ya.

-Me he hecho esa misma pregunta desde antes de escribirte incluso, nunca supe muy bien como responderme – contestó – al principio pensaba que era por la situación, porque las circunstancias se repetían, otra vez Finn y su propuesta, otra vez yo confusa... pero no puedo negarte que no me hiciera esta pregunta incluso antes de la proposición, mucho antes, desde que te fuiste – Rachel suspiró tirando su cabeza hacia atrás un momento, con los ojos cerrados – no podía evitar preguntarme porqué no podía vivir desde que no estabas, porqué no quería, porqué me negaba a hacer que mi vida fuera mía y la he vivido como una actriz de reparto, viendo las cosas suceder porque así tienen que ser y no porque yo las deseará realmente para mí... cómo todas las veces que le dije que sí a Finn, incluida esta última, cómo cuando escribimos la lista de invitados y yo – bufó - ¿sabes cual fue el único nombre que mencioné...?

Quinn negó tratando de no morderse las uñas.

-...El tuyo, Quinn – la rubia no pudo reprimir gemir levemente – eras la única que mencioné en la lista de invitados, la primera además – Rachel meneó la cabeza y rió con ironía – realmente o Finn es muy ingenuo o... - no se atrevió a mencionar lo siguiente, con cierta culpa en su expresión por el sitio que ocupada en su mente Finn cuando Quinn andaba cerca - ¿por qué? ¿tienes idea de cuantas veces me pregunté eso mismo en los últimos 3 años...?

Quinn permanecía mirándola estática y sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Cómo si estuviera hundida en un mar de pensamientos. Rachel Berry deseó poder leerle la mente y escuchar algo de aquello que no la dejaba moverse. Que de todo esto estaba haciendo que esa mujer, esa misma mujer que le confesó minutos atrás estar enamorada de ella, no supiera qué o cómo decirle una sola palabra.

-Y ahora heme aquí – continuó – ahora por fin entiendo tus porqué, sean justos o no, sean de mi agrado o no, pero tengo una respuesta, una que llevó buscando desde ese domingo en que me dejaste sin mirar atrás – volvió a sonreír irónicamente – y ahora, en lugar de concentrarme en encontrar una respuesta propia, solo puedo rememorar y rememorar como se sienten tus suaves y hermosos – sin darse cuenta había llevado sus dedos hasta sus labios y cerrado los ojos, susurró la última palabra sonrojándose – labios...

De repente abrió los ojos volviendo a la realidad y a lo que había dicho. Quinn la miraba mientras tragaba saliva reiteradamente. Por alguna razón, estaba igual de sonrojada pero además tenía la mirada avellana clavada en Rachel con una expresión de razonamiento. "Me he pasado, sin dudas, me he pasado". Unos segundos después la suavizó y la morena respiró aliviada La rubia expresaba complicidad con su rostro, sus ojos y su sonrisa. Comodidad que Rachel agradeció sentándose más relajada. "¿Acabo de admitir que muero porque me besé...?". No pudo evitar lamerse los labios espontáneamente Quinn soltó todo el aire con sus ojos apoyados a la distancia en el gesto.

-¿De... de veras has pensado en eso? - preguntó.

-Si – no le salió nada más que decir por el momento, igual no sabía que más decir que no sonara a "lo deseó más que a nada que nunca antes haya deseado".

-Sé que solo fue un roce pero creía que estarías enfadada por eso – comentó Quinn con una aire inhibido que la favoreció demasiado a los ojos de la morena.

-Enfadada si, pero de que sólo fuera un roce – confesó llevándose las manos a la cabeza – de no haber podido responder... ¡Oh Dios! - dijo estremeciéndose – se supone que voy a casarme en menos de 2 semanas...

Quinn la tomó de la mano tratando de tranquilizarla y forzándola a no refugiarse por vergüenza – por favor, no entres en pánico Rach... no debí haberlo hecho, lo siento – dijo con pena – no debí meterte en este lio emocional...

La actriz sentía que había una idea, una necesidad formándose en su mente, y en su corazón de inmediato. Rachel observó a Quinn unos instantes desde su posición y estrechó su mano, dando un circulo inconexo en el dorso de la mano de la rubia, y atrayendo su atención.

-No entiendo cómo puedes quererme – le dijo y Quinn sólo bufó cómo si fuera una pregunta demasiado tonta – y puede que después de esto que voy a decir logré que tu manera de verme cambié y tu amor se derrumbe – Quinn arqueó una ceja – no sé que clase de mujer soy por pensar y por querer hacer lo que haré pero Quinn, no puedo reprimirme.

-¿Qué... qué es lo que harás, Rach...? - la voz de Quinn apenas se oía.

-¿Cuan de mala mujer crees que sea que cuando te llevé a casa de Santana, frente a tu portal, antes de que te marches de mi coche... te retenga... y te besé por todo lo que no pude besarte hoy? - lo había soltado y ahora estaba tan roja que sentía las orejas hirviendo - ¿piensas que soy una mala mujer verdad?

Quinn gesticuló un par de frases que nunca salieron de su boca. Finalmente, bebió de la copa, carraspeó y se dignó a ocupar el silencio.

-Pienso... pienso que... deberías pedir la cuenta – dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Rachel se encontró riendo a carcajadas por primera vez en la noche, quizás en el día. Sobre todo porque estaba nerviosa, porque era inminente el saldar algo eso que tenían pendiente. Porque aunque no estaba todo claro, al menos estaba empezando a adquirir colores y tonalidades. Se encontró deseando decirle una verdad a medias a Quinn.

-No sé a donde va esto, Quinn – comenzó – no sé que es lo que nos depara, diablos, no sé nada... sólo sé que quiero darme la oportunidad de entenderlo por fin, y sólo sé... siempre lo supe... que eres la única que puede ayudarme con esto...

Quinn asintió con complicidad. La miró con ternura antes de dirigirle la palabra – haré todo lo que pueda para que puedas sentirte más segura, y pase lo que pase permaneceré contigo siempre, excepto que tú misma me pidas que me alejé... - Rachel sonrió y Quinn se mordió el labio – perdona que te vuelva a preguntar algo – observó con cierta inquietud – es que antes dijiste que ese día que volviste a casa tenías una pregunta y una duda para que habláramos.. ¿podrías decirme que eran?

Rachel sonrió – la duda me la responderás estos días – contestó haciendo que Quinn sonriera también – la pregunta es casi un clásico para nosotras ¿crees que debería volver con Finn?

-Definitivamente no – la respuesta aunque contundente llegaba unos años tardes – ni deberías volver, ni deberías casarte con él – Quinn decidió ampliar temporalmente el reclamo haciendo que Rachel frunciera el ceño repentinamente – no al menos – aclaró – hasta que me des ese beso que me quieres dar...

-Besos – Rachel la interrumpió rápidamente – son besos, varios besos...

Quinn la sorprendió cuando de un salto alzó la voz – ¡la cuenta por favor!

* * *

Bueno, con calma... Aún faltan varias cositas que resolver. Me sentía obligada a darle la oportunidad a la morena de contarnos como se siente. Me parecia lo más justo. Gracias por los reviews y por seguir leyendo! Se las quiere.


	11. ¿No me dirás nada?

**Preludio para explicar un par de cositas.**

Buenas a todas, me dan ganas de primero agradecerles los comentarios y las reviews... :) Gracias, hacen que escribir valga mucho más la pena, que ya la vale y mucho. Perdón por tardar. Estas épocas de finales están mortales.

Voy a saludar a todas las que escriben y en particular aclararle una cosita a una de las chicas que deja review y esta algo enfadada con Rachel. ;) Rachie no pretende jugar con Quinnie, lo que pasa es que esta abstraída por las nuevas sensaciones. Han visto cuando conoces a alguien (o alguien que ya conocías se transforma en algo nuevo) que a veces te dejas consumir por las emociones y las ganas? Pues imagínense así a Rach... porque es lo que le pasa... Este camino no será fácil pero yo creo en el amor, y sobre todo si es del bueno. Sólo no se impacienten si?

Este capítulo no es un capitulo en si mismo. Es más bien un entremes para el que realmente corresponde, un apéndice del anterior. Por qué? Porque originalmente no tenia intención más que de mencionar al pasar lo que había pasado en el portal esa noche como parte del discurso de introducción del capitulo que si esta programado para ser el siguiente. Pero, pero, pero... vieron esas cosas que te pasan donde algo dentro tuyo se pone en funcionamiento, se enciende solo y te encontras con ganas de describir algo un poco mejor? Bueno, un ataque de ¿inspiración...? me llevó a escribir esto que leerán ahora. Es por esa razón un poco más pequeño de lo normal quizás, pero creo que habrá quienes (y si no no se enfaden por favor) puedan valorarlo un poquillo. :)

Sin más... besitos! Gracias por acompañarme en este camino, y a ellas.

**¿No me dirás nada?**

Las veces que sus labios acariciaron sustancialmente los suaves y carnosos labios de Rachel, eran algo inconmensurable. Había tanta densidad dentro de ese coche. Tanto calor, o quizás era humedad, o ambas. Los labios de Rachel eran lo único en el camino de Quinn. Los labios, su boca, su lengua. "No olvides las manos".

Ni bien llegar al portal las dos estaban algo inhibidas y Quinn creyó que Rachel la dejaría bajarse del coche sin darle ese beso, o besos, que tanto deseaba. Pero cuando apoyó la mano en el manillar de la puerta, Rachel apoyó su mano en la de ella y se acercó lentamente, cómo si el aire se pusiera denso y le costara avanzar hasta la rubia, la cual podía oír todo lo que le pasaba por dentro. El aire apretándose para salir, el nudo intenso en la garganta, la boca seca y el corazón desbocado. Se enderezó levemente en el asiento del acompañante para que Rachel tuviera menos camino que recorrer. Iba a besarla, iba a besarla conscientemente, y lo hizo.

Pegó sus labios a los de ellas y los mantuvo así unos segundos que para Quinn fueron eternos. El calor de Rachel le prendía la piel y le secaba la boca. ¿Habría sentido lo mismo Rach al besarla ella ayer? ¿Habría sentido la chispa que le explotaba en el corazón? Y las ganas. Las ganas colosales de que no se desprendiera nunca de ella. Que esos labios se fundieran en los suyos para siempre. Cuan cursi le sonaban todos esos pensamientos que se sucedían inconexos mientras la morena mantenía sus labios juntos. Pensamientos que se apagaron como quien apaga la luz en el momento en que intentas entender el detalle de una obra de arte, que es bella pero que apenas empiezas a entender en tu totalidad. Luz que se apaga cuando una preciosa mujer mueve sus labios levemente para adaptarlos en lugar de apretarlo. Cuando la mujer que tu corazón confirma otra vez que amas incondicionalmente, casi como lo único en el mundo que has amado de esa manera tan intima y especial, por voluntad propia, por elección y por necesidad brutal, cuando esa mujer amolda sus labios con un suspiro y no puedes evitar suspirar igual de audiblemente. Cuando tus ojos hacen el esfuerzo de mantenerse abiertos para no perder de vista los detalles del rostro que te cautiva, que te estremece, que morirías mirando si supieras que vas a morir ahora. "Así de fuerte es tu amor por Rachel Berry, así de único". Quinn podría haberse detenido a pensar y a maltratarse por haberse negado a ese sentimiento si no fuera que Rachel estaba pacientemente agotando su razón con unos roces leves pero ávidos.

Primero, besó su labio superior. Lo mantuvo entre sus labios cálidos y Quinn sintió que le fallaría el corazón cuando esos mismos labios sensuales atraparon su otro labio. El inferior y parte de tu barbilla. Sentía toda su boca como vaporosa, como si los sitios donde Rachel besaba se volvieran gaseosos y abstractos. Eso hasta que la morena volvía a apoyar sus labios en los de ella y de un solo golpe los cambiaba a materiales, a palpables. Palpables de una forma en la que solo Rachel y sus labios podían palpar. "Oh Dios". Lejos de alejarse al poco de los roces, la morena se acercó provocando que la necesidad de aire hiciera que Quinn entreabriera los labios. Una invitación implícita. Y Rachel accedió al protagonismo en esa obra que era su primer beso. Accedió delineando con su lengua tibia el labio inferior de Quinn y causando un gemido sentido de la rubia. Gemido que se hizo más agresivo cuando la lengua de Rachel rozó sus dientes levemente.

Perdió el control. Lo perdió como se pierde un poco de realidad en medio de un momento de inspiración. Cómo esos momentos en que pierdes la noción del día, el tiempo y las personas en un solo y despiadado momento de introspección natural. Todo eso en el momento que Quinn dejo que su lengua encontrará a la de la morena y ésta hundió sus manos en el pelo de la rubia para acercarla más. Batallaron mientras una y la otra gemían descontroladas. La humedad de la lengua de Rachel, de su saliva perdiéndose dentro de la boca de Quinn, hicieron que la rubia sintiera un foco de calor que se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Comenzó en su pecho y se irradió, haciéndose visible y notorio en un punto en particular. No puedo dejar de preguntarse si Rachel sentiría excitación como ella en ese momento.

La respuesta no tardo en llegar. Quinn extraviada en medio de unos sensuales y voluptuosos besos, no pudo reprimir el dejar que sus manos vagaran por el torso cubierto por la fina tela del vestido de la morena y a cambio Rachel gimió crudamente en su boca y con un rápido movimiento clavó sus uñas en los hombros de la otra chica, provocando que Quinn perdiera el poco aire que le quedaba. Se separaron agitadas, mirándose. Rachel no perdía de vista lo cerca que estaban, sus manos enterradas en los hombros de la rubia. Quinn solo veía sus ojos algo desorientados y sus labios rojos y enormes por lo que había sucedido. Lo juro, juro que Rachel se separaría pero lo que sucedió fue que Rachel profirió un sonoro "Dios" antes de volver a besarla alocadamente. No había manera de saber donde empezaba una boca y donde terminaba la otra. Se besaban, se lamían, se mordían desesperadamente, cómo si nunca hubieran besado antes pero sin la inexperiencia que envuelve de torpeza el primer beso, la torpeza era producto de la necesidad. Y por necesidad era que Rachel clavaba sus uñas cuando Quinn le mordía el labio inferior y luego lo chupaba sacandole un gemido agudo, incluso la mención de su nombre. Por necesidad era que Quinn hundía sus manos más profundamente dándose cuenta cómo se estaba acercando al trasero de Rachel que por el contrario de reprimirla se levantaba dejando que sus manos tocarán más y más. Necesidad que sólo interrumpían buscando aire y que luego volvían a recomenzar.

Quinn había besado muchas bocas. Había rememorado besos torpes, como los de Finn, besos apurados por llegar a más, cómo los de Puck, besos tímidos como los de Sam, besos erráticos como los de aquella Santana borracha, besos conscientes y dulces, cómo los de Kate, incluso besos apenas carnales cómo muchos que dio en sus momentos de alcohol y olvido. Pero este beso, estos besos no podía definirlos sin quedarse sin palabras y sin aires. No había adjetivo que pudiera calificar todo lo que un beso de Rachel le significaba a tantos niveles que Quinn no se sentía ni siquiera como ella, y al mismo tiempo era ella cómo nunca había sido. Era Quinn, la Quinn de Rachel, la que amaba con desesperación a esta morena que la mataba a fuerza de besos acerados.

Y Quinn deseaba que Rachel oyera lo que sus besos decían. Sus manos podían decir que la deseaba, sus gemidos que la necesitaba pero sus besos decían algo plenamente emocional. Decían que la amaba y que todo lo que pudiera parecer superficial entre ellas tenía que ser profundo y radical, al menos para esa mujer que era Quinn Fabray, la Quinn Fabray de Rachel. No quería pensar en cómo acabaría todo eso, apenas se dejo llevar por las oleadas de calor que Rachel le regalaba con su boca y se regodeó cada vez que Rachel repetía su nombre con los ojos cerrados, con un intenso tono a desespero que lejos de parecerle mal, le parecía precioso y estimulante. Rachel también la necesitaba.

Habrían podido pasar horas así de cerca. Así de intimas, así de unidas por el apéndice de sus bocas. Apéndice que ellas crearon y sobrealimentaron a fuerza de labios, bocas, lenguas, dientes y saliva. A fuerza de quejidos o gruñidos, o un leve ronroneo, a fuerza de una pasión mutua e intensa. A fuerza de un amor que Quinn le prodigó a su morena y que vio recompensado con una displicencia natural en Rachel a devolver cada caricia con la misma vehemencia. Habrían pasado así la noche entera.

Eso si unos nudillos no golpearan vigorosamente la ventanilla dos veces. El 911 estaba enteramente polarizado, aún cuando no se podía legalmente. Privilegios de ser Rachel Berry y de siempre portarse bien. Así que aunque se separaron no lo hicieron apresuradamente, se despidieron de los roces con suavidad. Se sostuvieron la mirada con suavidad. Los ojos de las dos narraban estremecimientos profundos. Adoración y ardor. Cuando Quinn miró por el vidrio divisó a Santana y Britt, ya en versión antes de dormir, con el pijama puesto, paradas justo en su puerta. Rachel bajó la ventanilla.

Santana las observó con aire licencioso.

-Vaya par de morreos que se han pegado – dijo – no finjan que no es así porque ambas tienen los labios hinchadisimos – exageraba o quizás no, no era algo que Quinn fuera a averiguar.

-¿Has venido a eso Santana? - la interrogó con indiferencia Quinn.

-He venido a rescatarte – le dijo – me preocupó porque descanses bien – dijo con aire de madre fingido.

-Claro – ironizó Quinn.

Santana les mostró su reloj y anunció sin ningún escrúpulo – pasados los 30 minutos de rigor era necesario que pusiéramos orden Britt y yo, no queremos que tengan sexo frente a los vecinos en un coche...

-Pero Sanny... ¿si hemos venido a ver si las pillábamos haciéndolo?

Rachel se sonrojó, Santana besó a Britt y Quinn se rió levemente.

-Eres una depravada Santana López – le dijo.

Santana rodó los ojos – no, solo soy una voyeur.

-Sutil manera de llamarte "cotilla" - retrucó Quinn.

-Cotilla no, nunca – negó la latina – apenas glamorosa voyeur... y de las que ven estrellas famosas morreándose con compañeritas de instituto, no cualquiera...

Rachel no podía más de la intensidad rojiza de sus mejillas y Quinn hubiera querido que la conversación táctil de sus bocas hubiera terminado sin los comentarios "abusivos" de la "maldita latina López". Pero así era. Lo bueno que tenia era que Rachel no había negado nada, aunque era difícil de negar porque ambas se veían algo desalineadas, sonrojadas y agitadas.

Brittany decidió intervenir para otro asunto - ¿Quinnie, Rachie, nos acompañaran mañana a ver a Kate?

-¿Kate...? ¿Tu Kate? - le preguntó Rachel a Quinn de inmediato.

-Vaya... si que hablas Berry, temía que te hubieran comido la lengua los ratones... ¡oh! no... perdón... esa fue Quinn...

Santana y sus comentarios. Rachel volvió al rojo furioso y al silencio.

-...Si lady drama, es "su" Kate... iremos a verla y a ponerla en evidencia mañana con su amiguita de la poli...

-Jane – puntualizó Britt.

-¿Vendrán? - quiso saber Santana pero antes de que alguno pudiera responder agrego – y no te preocupes Berry, la tal Kate es muy sexy, demasiado, pero esta coladita por las bragas de su compañera de trabajo, igual que Quinn aquí presente esta coladita por las tuy...

-¡SANTANA! - Quinn la interrumpió y notó como Rachel sonreía por primera vez desde la interrupción – aunque muero por ver como Kate te patea el trasero cuando te vea aparecer por la comisaria con esas intenciones...

-¡No lo haría! - dijo Santana – me ama...

-...O alguno de sus compañeros te mete en el calabozo por obstruir el desenvolvimiento de la ley...

-No lo harán... aman los donnuts y vamos con una caja llena... serán mis perros falderos en 2 segundos – volvió a retrucar la latina.

-... aunque ver eso me haría ahora mismo inmensamente feliz – la latina la miró con indiferencia – mañana pasaré el día con Rachel y estaré gustosamente ocupada... tendrás que sufrir todo el peso de la ley sola... sobre todo porque a Britt estoy segura que la juzgaran inocente y se la llevaran los policías a beber cerveza el final del día y a bailar la macarena... y tú... en el calabozo... sola...

Cerró la ventanilla después de espetar la palabra sola y ver la cara de indignación de su amiga. No oyó los gritos de "Fabray perra, sabes que me amarán" de Santana, ni cómo Britt le tuvo que asegurar que nunca le bailaría la macarena a ninguna persona que no fuera ella, de un modo poco profesional al menos, y que irían las dos al calabozo porque a ella no le gustaban las cervezas. No pudo porque se perdió en los ojos de Rachel cuando por fin volvió a mirarla y a tenerla para ella sola. El sonrojo era evidente. Pensó que quería aclararle algo por la única pregunta que había hecho la morena en todo el tiempo de la discusión.

-Rach... Kate no es mi Kate, es mi amiga Kate... - dijo a pesar de que Rachel intento detenerla – ella es una buena persona Rach y Santana tiene razón...

-¿Es... es sexy? - preguntó la morena algo dubitativa.

Quinn rió con una carcajada suave antes de besar a Rachel una vez más. Cuando la dejo respirar dijo – es sexy – Rachel frunció el ceño – pero ¿sabes? Santana dice la verdad cuando dice que esta enamorada de su compañera de trabajo, enamorada, muy enamorada – dijo acercándose lentamente a la morena – no cómo yo de ti pero bueno...

Rachel se sonrojó y se dejo besar una vez más – perdóname, se que no estoy en una posición de estar celosa...

-No importa – dijo Quinn – todo a su tiempo – volvió a besar a la morena – lo siento, me encantan tus besos...

Rachel la miró profundamente.

-Y a mi los tuyos... era cierto, lo de los fuegos artificiales...

Quinn hizo una mueca algo ambigua al recordar que eso era algo que había dicho Finn, el mismo que estaba a punto de casarse con la morena que estaba besando. Eran material duro para los psicólogos. La situación no era tan freudiana pero era digna de estudio.

-Bueno, te dejaré antes que Santana venga a molestar otra vez – Rachel asintió – te veo mañana – Rachel asintió – llevaré el café, mocca con caramelo y leche de soja ¿no? - Rachel asintió otra vez y la rubia sonrió - ¿no me dirás nada?

Rachel cuadró lo hombros y se acercó a besarla levemente. Se separó suavemente y la miró.

-Me gustas Quinn – dijo finalmente y dejo que el silencio que ensordeció a la rubia gobernará la despedida – Buenas Noches...

* * *

Gracias! Besitos! _Próximo Capitulo: Gaite, Jane Gaite._


	12. Gaite Jane Gaite (Parte I)

**Gaite, Jane Gaite (Parte I)**

Estaba sentadas en el sofá. Las dos solas, a expensas de sus deseos. El cuerpo de Rachel estaba apoyado sobre Quinn desde la primera hora de la mañana. Casi no habían podido separarse, lo hicieron sólo para comer algo y nada más. Pero procurando sentarse muy cerca, entrelazar los dedos, mirarse por minutos exagerados sin emitir palabra. Era demasiado de ensueño para ser verdad, así a lo seco. Terminaba por derrumbarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un pestañeo. En una mirada más integra, más superficial. Al menos eso sentía Quinn Fabray cuando no sentía las tibias manos de Rachel distrayendola lo suficiente.

Todo el día había pasado de una manera imprecisa. Es que Quinn no podía distinguir entre la belleza y la armoniosa actitud casi desbocada de Rachel y esa casa, que le pertenecía a la morena y a su prometido, y que parecía cernirse sobre ella cada vez que era consciente de los innumerables detalles que denotaban una boda en proceso. El café había sido el inicio de un día que mientras se perdía en su morena estaba plagado de acierto y momentos breves, y no tanto, e intensos. Indescriptibles por lo inhumanamente alucinantes para ambas. Pero cuando Rachel se iba a hacer alguna cosa, ya sea ir a preparar unas copas de vino, atender su móvil o buscar los guiones de esa obra que estaba por estrenar pronto, a Quinn el techo parecía venirsele encima. Cómo cuando fue al lavabo de la morena y había aquella colonia de hombre que no era para nada agradable y que ella sabía de sobre manera que le pertenecía a Finn Hudson.

A Rachel no parecía incomodarle estar en su propia casa. En esa en la que había planeado una boda sobre la que sentía incertidumbre. En esa donde Finn había logrado su cometido. En la misma donde ahora besaba a Quinn tan tranquilamente como aparentaba estar. Quería preguntarle. Preguntarle cuanta era la probabilidad de que esa boda en proceso no se realizará. Cual era esa su probabilidad de ser feliz mañana. Los besos le trajeron una especie de residual sin sentido franqueado por fuerzas opuestas. Estaba segura de que su felicidad estaba en manos de Rachel, en esas mismas manos que a veces la acariciaban mientras se quedaban pegadas por los labios. En esos ojos profundos que la miraban cómo si no la hubieran mirado nunca. Al mismo tiempo, era más consciente que el tiempo pasaba y un evento casi trágico estaba por volverse sobre ellas. Era jueves y un día cómo mañana pero dentro de una semana, se suponía que Rachel tenía que dar el si a Finn. Solo pensarlo le escarbaba por dentro. ¿Cómo podría renunciar a esos besos ahora?

Miraba a Rachel cómo esperando que algo surgiera de ella, algo que la hiciera sentir menos aterrada. Porque así se sentía, aterrada. Si Rachel la dejaba ir iba a morirse en vida, más que antes. No tendría con que protegerse de la morena porque ahora estaba completamente desnuda a sus ojos, sin armadura, ni coraza. Si Rachel la dejaba ir tendría que irse muy lejos para no sufrir el daño de verla de otro. Aunque ahora mismo lo fuera y ella lo sabia, cuando se besaban no podía dejar de crearse esperanzas insanas de que esa morena la eligiera a ella. Por una vez. "Joder". Estaba en un lio. Suspiro mientras Rachel seguía hablando apoyada en su pecho. El suspiro hizo que se girará a verla.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si – disimuló con una sonrisa que no era simulada, apenas el si. La sonrisa era "carpe diem" porque los ojitos preocupados de Rach la miraban sin disimulo. Siempre tan auténtica. "Incluso para ser clara que no tiene nada claro".

Rachel le acarició el rostro. Daban las 4 de la tarde en el reloj y ellas estaban juntas ya por más de 6 horas donde se habían besado, acariciado y disfrutado lo más posible. Lastima los momentos tenues de separación que activaban los escudos escrupulosos de Quinn Fabray. La morena mantuvo su mano en el rostro de Quinn delineando su mejilla. Miró alrededor como si fuera por primera vez consciente de en que sitio estaban. Suspiro ella ahora.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Quinn.

Rachel meneó la cabeza y se mordió el labio – Pensaba... tonterías – dijo restandole importancia mientras se sonrojaba.

-Nunca son tonterías Rach... - le dijo Quinn – no si vienen de ti preciosa – provocó que el sonrojo de Rachel creciera más – más preciosa...

-Nunca habría creído que fueras a ser tan dulce, Quinn Fabray – contestó Rachel y viendo que la rubia incitaba al silencio para saber que era eso tan tonto que pensaba, se resignó y lo dijo – pensaba en cómo podría haber sido esta misma casa si aquella noche de sábado las cosas hubieran sido diferentes... pensaba en – tragó saliva – una casa plagada de fotos de las dos... de cosas nuestras...

A Quinn el corazón se le detuvo y luego estalló en todos los latidos que no supo conectar durante esos segundos, le zumbaron los oídos

-¿Tú... tú – titubeante por culpa de un ataque de incredulidad – tú no imaginas juntas?

_Rachel abrió los ojos como si recién se diera cuenta de la magnitud de esa sentencia. De esa pregunta propuesta, sin querer, por ella misma. Ella se imaginaba una vida con Quinn. No podía negarlo y no podía evitar ilusionar a Quinn siendo que ella se ilusionaba también. Había tantas cosas más claras a partir de las pequeñas revelaciones de los últimos días y al mismo tiempo tantas otras tan complicadas de desenmarañar. _

-Yo... si...

_Lo dijo como si fuera un susurro, con ganas de que fuera escuchado pero con miedo. Tanto miedo. ¿Y si no conseguía tener valor para esto que parecía a la vez tan nuevo, a la vez tan viejo? ¿Y si ella no podía evitar que alguien saliera herido de este desorden en el que se habían metido? Se recordó así misma que tendría que dar el "si" en poco tiempo, que había un hombre esperando su fidelidad y su compromiso por siempre. Un compromiso que no sentía asumir. Un compromiso que cada beso que Quinn le daba se veía más y más difícil y desabrido. Un compromiso al que estaba ya mismo corrompiendo._

Se tomó la cabeza con un gesto de dolor – Quinn... no sé tú... pero tengo mucho miedo... no quiero lastimar a nadie... no quiero dejar de ser feliz pero no sé que es lo que no quiero más...

Entonces Quinn Fabray supo que Rachel sentía el mismo sentimiento inexacto que ella. La misma desolación por un futuro casi abrupto. El mismo terror por perder algo que no quería perder, por cómo fuera a terminar todo eso que debían resolver. La tomó en sus brazos y la meció un momento, con ese amor consciente que se ofrece a alguien que necesita consuelo. Su consuelo era poder ofrecérselo.

-Rach... yo no sé que pasará y quiero que sepas que jamás te pediré que hagas nada que no quieras hacer – lo dijo con calma – lo único que quería era decirte la verdad y lo hice, el destino me dio más que eso, me dio la posibilidad de sembrar una duda que para mi es una bendición – Rachel la miró con pena – perdóname si esta misma duda te tortura pero cada beso que me das hace que confirme cuanto te quiero... me da igual si mañana no puedes decidir por mí aunque lo quiera, el sólo hecho de que te lo plantees, que te imagines en tu vida conmigo hace que este sentimiento valga la pena...

-Me moriría si te hiciera daño Quinn – lo dijo y en la rubia se removió un puñal porque aquello significaba que no era indemne, que nunca lo sería, daba igual la fuerza de esos besos, ella podría salir muy herida de esta batalla – y al mismo tiempo siento que ya no puedo estar sin ti... ¿qué es esto que me haces sentir, Quinn?

Veía cómo se estaba alterando y no iba a permitirlo. La besó con ternura, con cariño, con comprensión y Rachel le devolvió los pequeños ósculos con sumisión. "No pienses en eso", fue todo lo que le dijo mientras la besaba, "no pienses en las consecuencias, sólo en en el sentimiento, y cuando lo sepas solamente dímelo". Quería saber que era lo que Rachel podía sentir por ella. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba saber cuan profundo podía colarse en el corazón de la morena. Algo le decía que sería extremadamente feliz si lo lograba saber.

-Rach... - la soltó un segundo – yo te quiero, eres preciosa y tienes tiempo, algo, no mucho la verdad – soltó una risita de "lo siento" - para averiguarlo, para saber que quieres de mí – tenía que ser franca, se lo había propuesto – me has llamado porque no sabias si casarte o no, ahora sabes que quizás no sea una buena idea, te mentiría si te dijera que no va a afectarme lo que hagas, sea lo que sea pero Rach... mi amor por ti es algo que no va a cambiar, tomes la decisión que tomes...

Rachel resopló y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Quinn. Se sentía tan bien estar así de cerca. Quinn besó su frente suavemente.

-...vivamos esto, lo que sea que nos deparé estos días – la apretó contra ella – quiero saber más de ti, me perdí 3 años de tu vida, quiero que sepas todo de mí y que cuando me elijas, si lo haces, lo hagas consciente de cuanto puedo ofrecerte... pero eso cuando llegué el momento...

Se quedaron calladas y quietas, una sobre la otra. Esperando a que el momento les obligará a romper el cómodo silencio que habían instaurado como opción de cabecera por ahora. Calmándose con la compañía. Finalmente, Rachel se levantó de su sitio y le ofreció su mano a la rubia.

-Vayámonos – dijo, Quinn tomó su mano sin dudar y se dejo llevar.

-¿Dónde? - dijo ya en camino a la calle.

-A cualquier sitio, lejos por hoy de este...

Quinn se mordió el labio y sacó su móvil. Marcó y lo pegó a su oreja y la de Rachel.

-¿Qué quieres? - la voz de Santana se dejo oír y Rachel arqueó una ceja sonriendo.

-¿Dónde estás? - preguntó la rubia, los sonidos procedentes de alrededor eran confusos pero Quinn creía haber oído a Kate.

-¿Donde voy a estar...? en la comisaría con "bragas" y Jane...

-Deja de llamarme así Santana... - Kate ahora se acercó con evidente mosqueo en su voz al auricular.

-No, no – una voz desconocida apareció, algo traviesa, Rachel murmuró algo de "conozco esa voz" pero luego hizo una mueca de duda – sigue, sigue... es más, por el amor de los dioses, tienes que contarme porque la llamas así...

-Gaite... esto no es asunto tuyo – Kate sonó más mosqueada.

Rachel abrió los ojos – Jane ¿es Jane Gaite? - susurró, Quinn respondió asintiendo y la morena pronunció un ahogado "wow".

-¡Claro que lo es! - dijo la escritora – es asunto oficial, eres mi musa y debo saberlo todo de ti.. es poco profesional que me ocultes cosas...

-¡Cállate Gaite!

-La llamó así porque babea por las "bragas" de una muj...

-¡Santana! - Kate estaba fuera de si, Quinn la podía imaginar sonrojada y furiosa por la invasión - ¡Fuera de aquí! Vete y llévate a tu novia...

-No nos iremos... la jefa esa que tienes me dijo que podíamos quedarnos a cambio de un autógrafo de Rachel – al parecer el nombre de la actriz se había deslizado en la conversación (algo que hacia Santana para ganarse el aprecio de las personas y conseguir favores, Rachel había perdido la cuenta cuantos firmas había obsequiado a la latina) y al parecer la jefa de Kate era fanática de las comedias musicales – no nos iremos, estamos la mar de bien aquí con Jane... y con los dos osos que tienes de compañeros... Winnie the pooh y Bubu...

Rachel y Quinn soltaron una carcajada a la vez.

-Berry pero si estás ahí.. te devolvieron la lengua los ratones... va, Quinn...

-¿Quién es Quinn? - preguntó Jane.

-La ex de Kate – dijo rápidamente Santana – por cierto, ¿por qué me llamas Fabray? - todo mientras Jane y Kate discutían sobre la "inexistencia" de Quinn en el discurso de la inspectora, sobre el hecho de que Kate conociera a Rachel Berry y también, sobre todo, sobre la chica por cuyas bragas babeaba. El mote "bragas" se estaba extendiendo ya que Gaite había "reprochado" todo comenzando con un "Dime bragas" que claro que Kate repudió y contestó con evasivas, y con la amenaza de usar su arma.

-Quería saber donde estabas para ir a casa con Rachel... - dijo Quinn con simpleza, aun sabiendo que se ganaría los comentarios lascivos de Santana.

-Así que queriendo pasar a "segunda base" Fabray... o anotar un Home Run...

-No, sólo quiero sentarme con Rachel a conversar tranquilamente – le contestó Quinn con calma, aunque supiera que no habría forma de quitarle ciertas ideas a la latina de la cabeza.

-Si, ahora lo llaman "conversar tranquilamente" – Rachel meneó la cabeza riendo con Quinn – ve, ve tranquila... nos quedaremos hasta las 7 que salen de aquí e iremos a cenar con ustedes... aún mejor... prepara la cena para 6...

-Anda – la voz de Jane apareció de la nada – latina sexy – la aduló – dime quien es la que hace babear a la inspectora...

Santana aunque se rió por la adulación no cayó en su trampa – mira, tú la sigues a todas partes, escribes historias que ella protagoniza y donde la lías con quien quieres, es decir tú, y ¿se te escapa algo tan esencial cómo quién pone cachonda a tu musa? – hizo un chasquido repetitivo con la boca - ¡no me lo creo Jane Gaite!

Quinn y Rachel eran testigos silenciosas de la interesante conversación del otro lado de la linea.

-Puede... pero a ti se te va a escapar tu novia si sigues alardeando de tu suspicacia conmigo... hay un oso que está intentando llegar a su rubio panal...

Lo siguiente que ambas oyeron antes de que se cortará la llamada fue el grito de Santana.

-¡BUBU! Aléjate de mi cesta que te despellejó...

* * *

Primera parte. Segunda parte pronto. Besitos :D Gracias por los reviews!


	13. Gaite, Jane Gaite (Parte II)

_**Gaite, Jane Gaite. Parte II**_

El tener 3 horas fue algo positivo porque ambas deseaban estar solas y en un sitio cómodo. Fue algo positivo por la conversación que ambas se regalaron, donde pusieron al día una serie de temas de los que no habían hablado. Incluso, el preparar la cena había sido completamente satisfactorio. Quinn aprendió que Rachel a pesar de ser la "diva" que se suponía que era (y que era) no perdía su interés por las cosas más simples como la cocina. Juntas hicieron un practico y fácil menú que si bien podía ser llamado "vegetariano" iba acompañado de un lomo asado que "troncharían y lanzarían a la boca de cierta latina carnívora si se ponía muy pesada". Rachel soltó una carcajada por la idea de Quinn y fue tan sincera que la rubia acabo riendo con ella. Fue todo muy bien. Quizás. Había una sola cosa que Quinn Fabray discutía consigo misma porque así era de complicada.

Cuando ambas se perdieron en besos en el sofá de Santana con el asado en el horno y la comida en sus recipientes listas para el golpe final, habían estado muy cerca de pasar de los besos a un plano mucho más exhaustivo. El cuerpo entero le vibró al tener a Rachel sobre ella. Le pedía a gritos que le hiciera el amor a esa morena preciosa. Había tiempo y ella tenía tantas ganas. El idioma que el cuerpo de Rachel Berry hablaba era exactamente el mismo. Se habría dejado llevar. Las manos ya se estaban colando por debajo de la camiseta de la morena, al igual que las manos de Rachel estaban desabotonando alguno de sus botones. Pero...

Aunque el cuello de Rachel sabía como la gloria y la morena no dejaba de proferir gemidos inexactos mientras rozaba su torso con las yemas de sus dedos, aunque ella tenía la razón vencida por los deseos y Rachel parecía dirigirse al mismo abismo, todo cesó. Y no, no fue Quinn. Fue la morena. La que se apartó fue ella. La miró con tormento, como si se estuviera maldiciendo por hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero se apartó. Dejo que el espacio las invadiera, con el mirar azorado y la respiración agitada. Con la mitad de los cuerpos aún en contacto y en un contacto definitivamente acalorado, bochornoso. Visible. Táctil a simple distancia.

-No Quinn... no puedo hacer esto – dijo – lo siento...

Quinn se maldijo internamente por dejarse llevar y sobre todo porque de todas las opciones de Rachel ella no era la elegida. Se sentía rechazada, dolida. Pensó que aquello, todo, el haber venido, el haberse confesado, el haber dejado que Rachel la besará, todo era un error. Un grave error. Uno donde la única que se quedaría sin nada siempre sería ella. Aun peor, sin nada y con el recuerdo de algo que pudo ser y que pudo ser hermoso. Se sintió tan vulnerable.

-Lo siento Rach... soy una tonta, no sé cómo se me ocurrió que tú...

Rachel no la dejó continuar, la besó, la besó cómo quien quiere dejar una huella insondable. Eterna. "Como si lo necesitara". Quinn Fabray sabía que Rachel hacia mucho que se había quedado pegada a su vida, a su corazón. No necesitaba ningún beso. Pero este beso desplegaba un acuciamiento casi ineludible. Obligado. La morena quería transmitir más que un beso. Se separó bufando por el esfuerzo, pero sin separarse del todo. Con la frente en su frente y los ojos cerrados. Parecía más bella aún si fuera posible eso.

-Yo – dijo y se detuvo para volver a coger aire – yo... Quinn... no creas que no lo deseo... ¡Joder! - a la rubia le pareció increíble esa palabra en la boca de una mujer como Rachel pero denotaba la madurez de sus formas, de su manera de vivir, ya no era una niña de instituto o una estudiante con talento potencial, era una mujer, una profesional que ya había vivido sus años, eso deslumbró a Quinn que casi se pierde del hilo de la conversación – yo... te deseó mucho – pero como obviar una confesión como esta – pero no puedo hacerte esto, no puedo si no estoy segura de que puedo ofrecerte a cambio...

Una confesión que a las claras decía "quiero protegerte". Eso era lo que resonaba entre esas lineas. "Quiero cuidarte". Rachel estaba ofreciéndole el sacrificio de no precipitarse por muy dulce que pareciera el suelo en la caída, a cambio de saber que podía ofrecerle algo mejor. Ahora, a minutos de eso, Quinn se sentía afortunada. Aunque una parte de ella hubiera deseado hacer suya a Rachel, y de hecho aún lo deseaba, la otra parte estaba feliz de que aquella pequeña mujer que ahora descansaba en sus brazos vigilando la llegada de las otras por la misma ventana que la primera noche, mientras hablaba, pensara tanto en ella como para frenar un impulso tan inconsciente como ese hambre que las había invadido antes.

-...y llamé a Kurt antes que vinieras – dijo Rachel.

Quinn volvió del espacio en el que estaba.

-¿Ah si? ¿cómo está?

-Muy bien, en París, pero vendrá la próxima semana...

"Vaya, Kurt será testigo de un acontecimiento épico o sólo de mi hundimiento", pensó la rubia.

-...le dije... le dije que te había besado...

Quinn giró a Rachel y la encaró con asombro – ¿se lo dijiste? - Rachel asintió, la entendía, no podía hablarlo con Santana porque no tenía manera ni tiempo, y Kurt era muy intimo de la actriz pero también el hermanastro de Finn – y... ¿qué te dijo?

Rachel suspiró – me pregunto lo mismo que yo cada segundo de mi día... excepto si me besas – dijo sonrojada y provocando una sonrisita tonta en Quinn - ¿qué harás ahora Rachel Berry?

Quinn la abrazó y la mantuvo contra ella por un momento, quería que se sintiera bien, cuidarla como Rachel antes.

-No te lo preguntaré yo, al menos no hoy – dijo.

-Gracias – murmuró Rachel antes de girarse a la ventana y seguir mirando fuera.

-¿Cómo esta? - pregunto Quinn – Kurt...

Rachel cuadró los hombros – demasiado bien últimamente, Vogue sigue renovandole y él y su novio están muy bien...

-¿Blaine? - Rachel rió con fuerza - ¿qué?

-Blaine hace mucho que no es el novio de Kurt... me niego a creer que Santana no te lo haya comentado...

Quinn resopló – nuestras conversaciones eran siempre semi discutidas y no había mucha información en medio, excepto cuando preguntaba por ti – dijo.

Rachel sonrió y Quinn lo notó por el reflejo de su rostro en el vidrio de la ventana. Era una sonrisa genuina aunque algo triste también. "¿Por qué no le habré llamado un día cualquiera?". Tarde para pensar en eso.

-Pues Blaine le fue infiel de nuevo a Kurt...

-Wow... Blaine no parecía de ese tipo...

-...con Sebastián..

Quinn hizo una mueca de evidente desagrado – tampoco parecía del tipo del mal gusto – dijo probablemente recordando lo mal que se comportó con ambos en el instituto. Pudo ver como Rachel cerraba los ojos con diversión.

-Dios – dijo – necesito ver tu cara cuando diga esto – se giró – Sebastián es ahora la pareja de Kurt...

A Quinn se le desencajó la mandíbula a nivel exorbitantes. No podía creer lo que oía – pero ¿cómo sucede algo así?

Rachel hizo una mueca de desconocimiento – quien sabe, a ver, Sebastián estuvo con Blaine porque también lo había engañado diciéndole que estaba solo – antes que Quinn dijera algo Rachel se le adelantó – si, si, no parecía de ese tipo pero lo era... Sebastián al enterarse se lo explicó a Kurt y le pidió disculpas, al principio Kurt estuvo ofendido pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que Sebastián no tenia la culpa así que... lo dejo estar, se le paso y comenzaron a quedar para tomar café, luego salían juntos a cenar o bailar y una cosa dio paso a la otra, aquí están.. hace más de un año que están juntos y Sebastián resulto ser una persona sumamente agradable – deslizó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de la rubia – y sobre todo quiere y respeta a Kurt por sobre todas las cosas, es un gran compañero...

No estaba mal después de todos. A veces esas cosas entre ex aunque parezcan extrañas pueden pasar.

-¿Y qué piensa Blaine? - preguntó.

-Se arrepiente eternamente de todo lo que hizo a Kurt pero no se inmiscuye en su relación con Seb...

-Genial... es bizarro pero no está mal si tiene un final feliz.. - Rachel asintió – además me parece que es más común que nada en nuestro entorno, mira a San y Britt … y a Sam... - se quedó pensando mientras miraba el techo – míranos a nosotras – dijo con picarda – Rachel rió suavemente – Seb y Kurt... no está mal... siempre pueden hacer un trío los tres...

Rachel le dio un golpe - ¡Quinn!

-¡¿Qué!? - se defendió – es cierto.

-¿Nosotras también podemos hacer un trío entonces o qué? - la desafió Rachel con total ironía y para instigarla – mmm ¿Puck? - dijo reflexionando – no, quizás Santana así me entero de...

Quinn la miró con fingido enfado y antes que culminara su juego le tapó la boca – No señorita, yo la quiero para mi sola – esta era una conversación de pareja de pleno hecho, no de 2 casi amantes fortuitas pero así era como salían las cosas entre ellas.

Rachel sonrió y la miró muy profundamente, Quinn supo que lo diría se veía en su expresión que diría algo importante. Algo que le encantaría escuchar porque sería completamente espontaneo y al mismo tiempo revelaba las verdaderas intenciones de Berry.

-Y yo... yo también te quiero para m...

-¿Están vestidas...? - Santana traspasaba el umbral de su puerta con la poca sutileza que la caracterizaba y con una mano tapándose los ojos, aunque con dos dedos abiertos.

Quinn apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Rachel, frustrada, murmurando un suave "Maldita López interrumpe todo". Rachel rió y ambas se concentraron en Santana.

-...Pueden entrar... hemos llegado justo antes de que Fabray tomaran el bastión...

Detrás de la latina entró Britt que se lanzó a un triple abrazo con las chicas completamente entusiasmada. Luego ingresaron las otras dos mujeres, Kate junto a una mujer algo mayor a ella pero muy guapa y con aire encantador, aún no habían cruzado una palabra pero Quinn lo tuvo claro. Encantadora y magnética. No dudo en dirigirse hacia donde estaba Rachel ni bien ingresó en el departamento, cortando su "conversación" (casi discusión como en las últimas 2 horas, según Santana) con Kate y provocando que Quinn levantara una ceja cómo resultado de su familiaridad con la morena.

-Rachel... - dijo antes de estrecharla en sus brazos y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla quedando casi pegada a ella – Rachel Berry, estás... radiante, preciosa... tan sexy – Kate y Quinn fruncieron el ceño.

La morena rió con cierto aire complacido que no paso desapercibido para la rubia, la cual no tardó en acercarse un poco a su "chica".

-Jane... es tan agradable volver a verte y fuera de esos cócteles horrendos de promoción – dijo sinceramente Rachel – estás esplendida como siempre...

-¿Allí se conocieron? - preguntó Santana.

-Si – dijo Jane sin apartar los ojos de Rachel y ella de la escritora – pase una noche entera tratando de convencerla que audicionará para "Nikki Heat".

Nikki era el personaje inspirado en Kate. Eso hizo que tanto Quinn como Kate, como el resto del mundo presente abrieran los ojos. "Rachel interpretando a Kate, eso sería...". Interesante lo mínimo, un gran desafío para la morena.

-Pero yo le dije que yo soy más de los musicales y no veo como podríamos enlazar las dos cosas – dijo la actriz mirando por fin a la rubia que hizo una mueca de abandono, no dudo en acercarse y pegarse a ella.

-Creo que habría sido estupendo verte en un papel así Rachel además – dijo mirando de reojo a Kate y con un tono de voz que denotaba cierto desagrado – parece que tienen más en común de lo que creía – dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Quinn - ¿Quinn Fabray verdad? La ex novia de mi compañera...

Había una ligera tensión en el ambiente producto de lo que para todas era evidente, menos para Kate. Los celos de Jane. El desagrado de la situación, pero antes que nada era una mujer muy criteriosa y supo como mantener sus instintos bajo superficie. Eso y que era una seductora nata.

-... eres preciosa, soy Gaite, Jane Gaite – dijo acercándose a besarla y provocando que Kate rodará los ojos, su estilo seductor era evidente – al menos tienes buen gusto.

Kate no respondió y se acercó a Rachel – Kate Beckett – _dijo alargando su mano a la morena, la cual no dudo en tomarla y en besar a Kate en la mejilla con cordialidad, tratando de que no se notara (en vano) que estaba un poco celosa, después de todo esa mujer había estado con su Quinn antes_ – eres preciosa también... pero ya lo sabía... te he visto varias veces en la tele, tienes mucho talento.

_Rachel asintió y susurró un "gracias" encantado. La forma en la que Quinn la tomó de la cintura entre posesiva y orgullosamente hizo su efecto y todos las "sospechas" hacia la inspectora desaparecieron. Sabía que las cosas del pasado eran cosas del pasado, y aunque daban miedo al enfrentarlas, cuando ya has girado la página no hay nada que te haga sentir inseguro. Eso sentía en Quinn desde ese gesto, y también en Kate que había sonreído al verla hacerlo y mirado fortuitamente hacia otro lado para luego suspirar. Era evidente que esa mujer estaba completamente enfocada, aunque simulaba que no, en Jane Gaite. La cual también, pero eran igual de testarudas y orgullosas. La manera en la que se evitaban la mirada lo dejaba claro a simple vista. _

-Realmente son todas muy guapas – deslizó Jane – no me habías dicho que tenías amigas tan guapas Beckett...

-No tengo que decírtelo todo, Gaite – el tema estaba candente, tanto juego de celos es lo que provoca.

Santana López decidió contraatacar y sacarlas de esto – muero de hambre – dijo.

-¡Si! - Britt se había entretenido mirando la conversación de las 4 – y algo huele maravilloso... Lord T dice que Rachie estuvo haciendo algo en la cocina...

Aunque Jane amenazó con preguntar por Lord T y Quinn no pudo evitar pensar que ese gato lo sabe todo de una forma sobrehumana, incluso sobreanimal, nadie puedo preguntar nada porque Santana arrastró a todas rumbo a la cocina, separando a Quinn y Rachel con el mandato de "alimentenme". Ambas rieron recordando la broma del asado, la latina se mosqueó preguntando porque tanta risa pero al final de todo prefirió servirse y servir vino que averiguarlo. La cena transcurría de buena gana y hasta Jane y Kate bromeaban sobre "los ositos cariñosos", nombre que les dio la latina, obviamente, a los dos compañeros de la inspectora.

-Por cierto – dejo caer luego de comerse la mitad del asado sola, Santana – me debes un autógrafo morena – vaya morro el de la latina – a nombre de Katherine, por favor, y si puedes hazle corazoncillos y agrégale un par de gratuitas a tu obra... de esas que tu tienes...

-¿Algo más Santana? - preguntó irónicamente Rachel.

-Pues las llaves de tu 911 pero... no creo que me las des ¿no? - la latina tiraba de la vieja y desgastada cuerda del Porsche – realmente no entiendo que tiene ese coche que te tiene tan embelesada..

-Yo te entiendo Rachel – dijo Jane – es cómo mi colección de figuras de Star Wars – y con una mueca de sabiduría agrego – o como la pistola de Beckett...

Kate frunció el ceño y respondió antes de que volvieran al viejo tema – no te la daré Gaite, es mía, consigue la tuya...

-Pero es que la tuya.. – la infantil reacción tipa de Jane Gaite que Rachel ya conocía hacia acto de presencia.

-¡Uy bragas! Jane quiere tu pistola – Santana no iba a dejar escapar la posibilidad de jugar al doble sentido. Las cuatro rieron antes las caras de pocos amigos de las otras dos.

-Este es un asunto oficial, señoritas – Jane jugueteó con una autoridad inexistente – si siguen con esta conducta impertinente... Beckett las llevará a la comisaría para averiguar antecedentes y...

-Oh no – Kate la interrumpió – lo último que quiero es verlas otra vez en la comisaría...

Santana soltó su copa y agregó.

-A la comisaría vamos solas, además la jefa nos servirá el café ella misma cuando aparezcamos con el autógrafo, las entradas y la fotografía que Rachel me debe – la cuenta de la actriz con la latina crecía cada que vez que salía el tema "comisaria".

-Aun no puedo creer que la hayan convencido para que las deje entrar y quedarse – Kate meneó la cabeza incrédula – y tú – dijo señalando a Quinn – maldita traidora, no me dijiste nada que irían..

-Ya te he dicho que Santana López todo lo que quiere lo consigue – se defendió Quinn.

-¡AMEN! - la latina era fiel a su divinidad.

-Aún así podrías haberlas parado para que no fueran... podríamos haber quedado para cenar igual.

La rubia se cuadró de hombros restandole interés – pero dejar al mundo sin tu cara cuando las viste aparecer era algo demasiado egoísta – agregó Quinn consiguiendo que Kate rodará los ojos – la pena es no poder verla.

-Oh, si, si puedes – dijo la escritora y sacó su enorme móvil – nunca había visto a Beckett tan consternada – agregó – hice un vídeo, era un alucine... - el vídeo se empezó a reproducir y Quinn y Jane reían entre la cara de Beckett y la entrada desaforada de la latina – mira, mira, aquí es donde aparece la jefa, en 3 segundos se bajará los pantalones cuando esta astuta latina diga el nombre de Rachel, justo... ¡ahí!

-Todos me aman – comentó sin mirar Santana.

-Todos aman a Rachel – corrigió Kate.

-¡Tú cállate bragas! Nos has obligado a hacer esto, a tomar el toro por las astas, o eso o nunca nos habrías dejado conocer a la mujer por la que mojas tus bragas...

Si esto hubiera sido una serie de televisión donde se resuelven asesinatos, este habría sido el punto donde la habitual banda de sonido después de un momento extremo realiza su pausa para "acontecimiento importante", excepto que interrumpido por el "oops" de Brittany.

-¿Qué... qué la mujer por la que te dicen bragas está en la comisaría? Pero... pero...

Jane no cabía en si misma y no para de pensar en todas las mujeres que pasan ratos por comisaría con Kate. Había varias agentes pero de poco trato con Beckett y ¿quién sería la maldita mujer? El oírla enumerar las mujeres que trabajan con Kate y que además estuvieran hoy con Santana y Brittany dejaba pocas opciones, pero la opción más obvia y fácil que era ella misma la había pasado por algo. Santana suspiró frustrada, Brittany le dijo a Jane que tenía que pensárselo mejor, Kate quiso cortar la conversación con su habitual e inagotable "no te importa Gaite" y Rachel estaba demasiado enfrascada haciendo reír a Quinn con unas caricias en su cuello.

-Dime quien es esa mujer de las bragas Beckett...

-¿Qué? ¡NO!

-Dímelo.. - la escritora perdía la paciencia por no enterarse, y por los celos propiamente dichos, la amenaza estaba en casa habría llamado a ese capítulo de su propia novela.

Rachel decidió tomar cartas en el asunto – voy a servir el postre – dijo sacando a todas de situación – me ayudas... – Quinn ya se levantaba pero la retuvo con una mano en su hombro – ¿Kate...?

La inspectora la miró con el ceño fruncido dejando de discutir con su compañera pero entendió que Rachel le brindaba una pequeña muesca de luz por donde salirse para no tener que aguantar la evidente necesidad de Jane Gaite de conocer a quién, la inspectora no sabía, consideraba su némesis. La tercera en discordia. _"Ilusa" pensó Rachel al oír a Jane decir que ya hablarían solas sobre esto. Le dio un pequeño beso a Quinn en la mejilla antes de irse con Kate a la cocina por el postre. Se lo habría dado en los labios pero pensó que no era prudente, aunque todo su comportamiento con Quinn cerca en la noche rozaba lo imprudente_

Llegaron a la cocina y se mantuvieron en silencio mientras Rachel sacaba el pastel de chocolate y queso de la nevera y Kate traía los pequeños cubiertos para servirlo. No se conocían realmente y era extraño que entre todas las mujeres presentes Rachel eligiera a Kate para acompañarla.

-Gracias – dijo la inspectora cuando ambas se miraron – no habría sabido cómo mantener mi argumento de "no te importa" mucho más.

-¿Te gusta mucho verdad?

-Bastante, si... - no sabia si se lo admitía porque imaginaba que Quinn se lo había comentado o porque realmente quería, necesitaba, hablar con alguien que no tuviera ningún interés especial en el tema, y además que no la llamara "bragas", en lo posible.

-Creo que conozco un poco a Jane – dijo Rachel con cautela – al menos de lo poco que hemos podido conectar en los sitios donde ambas coincidimos por necesidad – colocó un trozo de pastel y Kate puso una bola pequeña de helado de vainilla a un lado y una hojita de menta como le dijo Rachel por encima, "un buen equipo" - y creo que es absolutamente correspondido.

Kate levantó la vista del helado - ¿tú crees?

-Estoy segura – agregó Rachel – cómo también estoy segura de que si no le dices algo nunca te dirá nada...

-No lo entiendo – dijo Kate arrugando el ceño – no tiene ni un tipo de condicionamiento para ligar con ninguna de las mujeres que hemos conocido, se la pasa repartiendo halagos, incluso intento ligar conmigo durante el primer año una docena de veces... ¿por qué si aún le gusto no lo intenta?, ¿por qué debo ser yo la que le diga algo?

Vale. Kate sabía lo infantil que sonaba pero lo que tenía, y Rachel lo sabía también, era una extrema inseguridad.

-Kate – Rachel llamó su atención un segundo, hizo una pausa y luego la miró profundamente – porque ya no eres cualquier mujer con la que ligar, eres Kate, y no quiero sólo ligar...

Un nudo se instaló en la garganta de la inspectora y le dio una sonrisa tímida como respuesta. El resto lo hicieron en silencio aunque no había el suficiente como para enterarse que afuera la latina y Quinn intentaban infructuosamente que Jane comprendiera que tenía muchas chances con Kate, cosa que no lograron al punto que Santana le expresó abiertamente que no entendía como alguien con tan poco cerebro podía ganar un Pullitzer. Gaite solo dijo que aún no lo había ganado y Santana agregó un absoluto "Normal". Quizás porque Jane no quería seguir por ahí y que la "verbo-hemorrágica latina" como la había llamado antes le siguiera pisoteando el ego, y encima sin decirle quien era la famosa "bragas" de Kate, o tal vez porque consideró que ya era tiempo de preguntarlo, o porque vio como al volver de traer el postre Rachel se había "acaramelado" excesivamente con Quinn, que decidió irse por otro camino a esa conversación. O tal vez porque sabía que como Kate se enterara que estaba intentando sonsacarle el nombre de su delirio sexual a las demás usaría su arma.

-Yo... no quiero interrumpir tan hermoso y dulce... cursi, si – dijo pensativa – momento... pero tú – dijo señalando a Rachel – es decir... no me enviaste tú una, por cierto, espantosa invitación... de un rosa horrendo – no oculto su descontento.

-Finn eligió esos detalles – dijo Rachel hundiendo su mirada en el suelo por varios motivos.

-Bueno, eso tiene sentido – dijo Jane – pero no es esa invitación a la que, por cierto, puedo llevar acompañante – miro de reojo a Kate quien carraspeó – pero una invitación a tu matrimonio con el primate ese con el que sales...

Santana la interrumpió levantando la mano para chocar los cinco con la escritora al grito "primate con bubis". Acto seguido chocaron mientras ambas decían amarse mutuamente y que la próxima chocarían pechos en lugar de manos, ante el rodamiento de ojos de Kate y los aplausos de Britt que dijo que quería chocar pechos con Jane y Kate, y con Quinn y Rachel. Acto seguido Santana dijo que eso jamás y Jane parodió a un personaje de animación diciéndole: "¿Qué te pasó latinita? Antes eras chevere". Luego volvió a intentarlo.

-A ver... no es que me importe que estés teniendo una aventura pre-boda, la despedida de solteras o lo que sea, con la ex rubia de Beckett, de hecho lo entendería porque el mono ese... es decir – miro a Santana - ¿sabías que intento ligar conmigo cuando me conoció? - Quinn apretó los puños al enterarse, no solo era ridículo sino que además no respetaba a Rach – al menos intentó hacerse el vivo... sé que si le hubiera dicho que si habría salido huyendo pero aún así.. patético, en fin – probó el pastel – mmm buenísimo – Kate lo miró con su cara de no pierdas el hilo – o sea, decía, no es que me importe pero dime... ¿hay o no hay boda?, ¿es esto una cañita al aire o algo más?... es que no me malentiendas, nunca te vi tan cariñosa con tu futuro esposo... y aquí el tema sexy se corta con una katana todo el tiempo...

Quinn intentó intervenir – esto es... complicado...

-Hombre, eso lo entiendo pero lo que no entiendo es como se come – negó con la cabeza – no puedo negar que me encanta la idea de que le gusten los bollos de nata pero... básicamente... me interesa saber si Rachel tiene pensado casarse o no, para ir de compras y llevarme a Kate conmigo de paso...

-¿A mi?

-Claro, ¿quién mejor que tú para acompañarme? - Kate se la quedó mirando sin saber que decir, era una sutil, o no, manera de invitarla - ¿ves? - Jane observó a Rachel – somos dos las interesadas en esta mesa...

-No creo que sea un buen momento para preguntar... - Quinn no quería que presionaran a su morena.

-¿Por qué no? - dijo Jane – estamos entre amigas, aquí puede ser más autentica que nunca, incluso si no lo supiera exactamente, pero viendo lo visto es que... parece más que no que qué si...

Aunque la pregunta era de Jane Gaite, cuatro pares de ojos se pusieron sobre la morena actriz haciéndola titubear levemente. La rubia no permitiría que Rachel la pasará mal.

- Yo de verdad no creo... -Quinn fue interrumpida por la mano de Rachel en su brazo - ¿qué?

-Creo que debería responder – dijo sonriendole, el corazón de Quinn se apago al instante – la verdad es que Jane tiene razón, no lo sé pero es más un no que un si – respondió mirando primero a la escritora y luego a Quinn, sobre todo cuando dijo "no" – no lo sé, realmente no creo que haya boda... es decir, no puedo asegurar que no la haya pero tampoco que la habrá.

El silencio se hizo con la mesa. Quinn podía sentir que los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado y tamborileaban dentro como endemoniados, recuperando el tiempo en que si corazón se había detenido. Rachel acababa de admitir que aquello que parecía imposible de evitar estaba en riesgo, en el mismo riesgo de posibilidades que su felicidad. No lo había dicho para ella sola, se lo había dicho delante de 4 personas más que la miraban con expresiones diferentes desde el otro lado.

-¿De veras Berry? - preguntó Santana.

-Si... no estoy segura de casarme, ya no lo estaba y ahora menos, creo que necesitó pensármelo otra vez... creo que cuando Finn vuelva le diré que esperemos o no sé...

-¿Segura? - Santana parecía haber perdido la fe en su audición, Rachel asintió – wow Fabray, sea lo que sea que le hayas dicho... o hecho – Quinn rodó los ojos al igual que Kate – le ha dado duro... - pensó un momento – algo que les hecho sin dudas...

Britt le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Jane simplemente le dijo a Rachel que no había querido importunarla si lo había hecho pero es que no entendía pero y su alma observadora de escritora, Kate dijo fisgona y Santana chocó con la inspectora, no le permitía dejarlo pasar. Quinn se mantuvo en silencio por todo el momento hasta que vio como Brittany se levantaba y abrazaba a su chica.

-Rachie...¿sabes que pase lo que pase cuentas con nosotras, verdad? - Rachel le sonrió y asintió – lo que más nos gustaría a Sanny y a mi es que fueras feliz...

Recién se dio cuenta de que deseaba que todos se fueran y abrazar a su Rachel, contenerla y decirle otra vez que pasara lo que pasara ella siempre la cuidaría. Pero no podía porque aún estaban ahí esas mujeres que ahora se dedicaron a discutir sobre el asunto "choque de pechos" y Kate, en un arranque de poca paciencia, dijo que podrían incluir a Finn en el choque y ahora Santana y Jane la estaban catalogando de desagradable y persona con poco corazón. Quinn solo sentó a Rachel en sus rodillas sin preocuparse por cualquier cosa que pensaran alrededor, la rodeó y la mantuvo contra ella. Sólo en un momento susurró en su oído un ligero "¿estás bien?" debido a su silencio. Rachel le sonrió y asintió para luego darle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Finalmente, la hora de la partida llegó y todas se despidieron. Tal cual habían entrado Jane y Kate se iban discutiendo, Santana tratando de hacer señas poco sutiles sobre la persona que motivaba el "bragas" consiguiendo apenas confundir más a Jane y que la discusión fuera subiendo de tono. Kate preguntó a Rachel si necesitaba que la llevará a casa, a lo que Quinn dijo que aún no se iría y que tenia su coche, y Jane acusó a Kate de querer llevarse también a la morena ya que a la rubia ya la había tenido. Se escupieron una serie de reproches cruzados por sus "andares" y se fueron con la incansable pregunta de la escritora: "¿Quién es bragas, bragas?". Era evidente por los bufidos de Kate que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Más aún cuando Jane pulsó el botón del ascensor aventurando nombres, hasta el de su jefa. "Eres tan idiota Gaite", fue lo último que oyeron las 4.

-¿Estarán bien? - dijo Santana cerrando la puerta.

-Si – aseguró Quinn – sin dudas...

-Creo que falta poco para que Katie explote y se lo diga todo a Jane -dijo Britt – y cuando eso pase tendrán mini-Kates y mini-Janes - aplaudió encantada.

-Al menos lo intentarán – dijo Santana – hablando de intentar – le guiñó un ojo a Brittany – vamos a la camita amor...

-¡Si! - Brittany salió corriendo y luego volvió de la habitación y les deseó con un beso a las chicas una buena noche, lo siguiente fue que volvió dentro quitándose la camiseta en el camino.

-¡EY! - dijo Santana señalando a las otras dos con un dedo – ustedes no miren nada que no sea suyo y consigan tapones porque pienso hacerle quintillizos – antes de cerrar la puerta y quejarse que Britt no le había dejado nada que quitar se volvió y agregó – mi sofá no es para tener sexo.

Quinn tomó a Rachel y la besó suavemente. La sentó en el sofá y le pidió que esperara para seguir besándola Encendió la televisión muy baja y abrazó a la morena. Lo dejó donde estaba y le ordenó en silencio a Rachel que prestará atención. Al cabo de unos segundos al puerta de Santana se abrió y reveló a la latina tratando de pillarlas en algo. Volvió al cuarto. Rachel intento besar a Quinn pero esta le hizo señas que no. Un gemido de Britt después y la puerta volvió a abrirse. A Santana le faltaba la camiseta. Refunfuñó por encontrarlas igual que antes y volvió a cerrar.

Rachel preguntó - ¿Ahora? - rozando los labios de Quinn con sus dedos.

Quinn negó. Un par de gemidos de las dos chicas después y Santana volvió a abrir la puerta, ya no llevaba los pantalones tampoco. Se quedó mirándolas a ambas y luego escupió con agresividad: "Fabray por Dios, que lerda", para perderse dentro de su habitación e iniciar un concierto de gemidos de Britt que eran la señal final.

-Ahora si – dijo Quinn y besó profundamente a la morena que al cabo de quedarse sin aire se amoldó a su cuerpo y la dejo acariciarla - ¿estás segura Rach...?, de lo de la boda.

Rachel asintió – si, no estoy segura de nada Quinn, no es justo para nadie que me casé así ¿verdad?

¿Qué iba a contestarle? Que si, que no, no quería ser egoísta. Habló con su corazón – lo único que deseo más que nada en la vida, es que seas feliz mi amor... muy feliz...

-¿Serías capaz de renunciar a tu felicidad solo por mi verdad? - la pregunta era una casi afirmación y Quinn no supo como negarlo así que solo lo admitió, Rachel se irguió y la miró profundamente, la rubia supo otra vez que algo importante vendría por sus ojos – te quiero Quinn...

Se quejó. Audiblemente. Se le quejó el corazón. Se le quejaron los pulmones al quedarse sin aire. No pudo más que besarla sin piedad, sin parar. "Te quiero", el primero y era la cosa más bonita que le hubieran dicho nunca. No porque nunca se lo hubieran dicho sino porque era la primera vez que se lo decía la única mujer de la que deseaba oírlo. Se quedaron así, disfrutándose, los te quiero se repitieron y también los besos. El sofá no fue testigo más que de algo que Quinn sabía que era amor, y que parecía que para Rachel empezaba a serlo.

Poco sabían que dentro de la habitación de al lado, por una conversación sobre los preparativos de una boda frustrada (Brittany estaba preocupado por tanto pastel que se perdería), Santana acabó por pedirle a su novia que fuera su esposa. Poco sabían que a 2 calles de allí, Kate había besado intempestivamente a su compañera cansada de oír la maldita pregunta "¿quién es?", y cuando la había soltado solo había agregado un agitado "lo entiendes ahora". Jane no tardó mucho en alcanzarla calle abajo y devolverle el beso con más fuerza. No dormiría en casa hoy.

* * *

**Me ha quedado algo largo ¿no? espero no haberlas aburrido mucho. Besitos. Próximo capitulo: ¿Amor...?**


	14. Nota y Cory

**Hola Chicas...**

_*vuelan los tomates, los esquiva*_

Lo séeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Lo siento! No tengo maneras, ni una, para disculparme de una manera que sea convincente porque diga lo que les diga les será algo insuficiente. Qué la vida, el trabajo, los estudios, la vida de nuevo, las visitas de verano, la vida de nuevo, y es igual. Lo cierto que un poco por falta de sueño, más que nada por falta de tiempo y, ahora, recién, por tristeza y apatía, me he demorado horrores en dar una señal de vida. Voy a ser sincera, tenía la idea de subir un capitulo hoy pero lo de **Cory** me ha desmontado y quiero hacer un par de modificaciones de última hora, no van a cambiar la esencia de la historia pero no sé, no quiero sentirme triste recordando a su personaje, sino más bien "despedirlo" con una sonrisa a traves de esta pequeña historia que se llama "Última Llamada". Mañana voy a actualizar, y actualizaré hasta el final lo más seguido que pueda. Primero porque se los debo a ustedes, segundo porque me lo debo a mi. Aprovecharé mi descanso (por fin) momentáneo para echarle ganas a esa inspiración que me puede a veces.

**A Cory Monteith** le dedicaré todo lo que queda de esta historia. Lo reconozco soy Achele y no muy A-FINN en Glee pero él me parecía entrañable, un buen chico, muy dulce. Me da tanta pena que no sé ni cómo voy a hacer modificaciones esta noche, creo que lo haré escuchando un poquillo de sus canciones, a ver si desde donde este me acompaña.

_*lanza una rosa a cada una/uno de sus lectores*_

Los espero mañana, no me odien tanto si?

twitter: V_Swing


	15. ¿Amor?

**¿Amor...?**

Lo último que creyó Santana que se encontraría al levantarse por la mañana de aquel viernes era a Rachel Berry durmiendo en su sofá, con Quinn Fabray abrazándola. Se habría preguntado por qué la diva consagrada propietaria de un enorme departamento y un coche tremendamente rápido, había cambiado la comodidad de Manhatan por un escueto sofá en su sala, eso si no viera lo intensamente que la sostenía su mejor amiga de todos los tiempos. Lo a gusto que estaban en el mínimo espacio que tenían permitido. Se habría preguntado muchas cosas si no fuera porque desde ayer veía que posiblemente la próxima semana derivaría en un momento épico en sus vidas. Épico porque no percibía como podría alguien como Finn Hudson digerir las buenas nuevas al volver de su viaje. Más que preguntarse nada se preocupó. Se preocupó también porque temía que algo en Rachel la hiciera retroceder, se preocupó por cómo podía ayudarlas a ambas, incluso a Quinn si le rompían el corazón. Incluso a Finn si era el herido, después de todo el cara de nada no tenía ninguna culpa por ser un idiota persistente. Se preocupó porque su matriz de latina la hacían así. Algo madre, algo intensa. Muy visceral. Y se preocupó hasta que Brittany la llamó desde la habitación. Entonces, se ocupó. Del desayuno, hoy para 4. El resto de preocupaciones los dejaría para el momento de volver a la rutina.

* * *

_-"¿Ryan? - la joven Alexis estaba preocupada también esa mañana. Su madre no había vuelto y tampoco atendía el teléfono Ella y su abuela no es que no estuvieran acostumbradas a las andanzas de Jane Gaite. Era una inmadura en potencia, pero por esa misma inmadurez y apego a las otras dos generaciones de la casa, solía dejar una señal de vida antes de perderse en sus juergas o vicios, o frikismos excesivos. "Mamá es una excéntrica". Alexis dominaba el dialecto de sus madre y lo admitía Pero desde que había comenzado a colaborar con Beckett en la policía se sentía inquieta de sobre manera. Inquietud de madre y de hija._

_Ryan, el detective Kevin Ryan hizo una mueca de curiosidad al percibir la voz de la hija de Jane del otro lado del auricular - ¿Alexis? - su compañero volvió la vista hacia su voz._

_-Si... hola Kevin... - la voz de la hija de Gaite ya no era la de una niña, era una mujer universitaria y no era que le resultaba atractiva ni nada, pero Ryan se sentía siempre curioso por como crecían los niños y cómo un día los suyos propios dejarían la infancia atrás y le hablarían como la hija de Gaite, con voz adulta – hem... ¿está mamá ahí?_

_-No... aun no ha llegado ¿por? - preguntó el detective._

_Alexis se mordió el labio – porque aún no ha llegado aquí..._

_-¿No ha vuelto a casa? - Espósito caminó hasta donde Ryan estaba y este puso el altavoz – anoche salió con Kate y unas amigas, una latina bastante impertinente y una rubia - ¿las conoces?_

_-No, no recuerdo nadie así – dijo la chica, su abuela estaba escuchando la conversación y negó saber de quienes se trataban – mi abuela tampoco._

_-Mmm... - el hombre hizo silencio mientras pensaba – creo que igual eran amigas de Beckett, por cierto, ¿la has llamado?_

_-Si – dijo Alexis. _

_-¿Qué te ha dicho? _

_-Tampoco contesta – dijo la jovencita con inquietud._

_Ryan estrujó un papel de encima de la mesa y retuvo la última frase en su memoria como si pudiera leerla en el aire. Si algo hubiera sucedido ellos lo sabrían, algo malo claro. Eran polis. Eso era lo primero que recibirían. Las chicas se fueron ayer tranquilas, a pesar de las discusiones por la supuesta ex de Beckett. Celos, celos todo el tiempo. Ryan suspiró y procesó la situación, una mueca de sospecha se formó en su rostro. _

_-Hem... tu madre se ha ido con Beckett y no ha vuelto a casa, y ninguna de las dos contesta – lo repitió para terminar de confirmarse a si mismo la idea, Espósito lo miró y él le sonrió de lado a su compañero – no creo que debas preocuparte entonces... solo ha pasado lo que debería – Javi abrió los ojos enormes y murmuró algo como "maldita afortunada" - en serio, ya volverán.. adiós Alexis._

_Si había algo que caracterizaba al inspector Ryan era su capacidad para tranquilizar a las personas. Alexis cerró la llamada confusa pero tranquila. ¿Qué había querido decir el detective? Miró a su abuela._

_-Solo ha pasado lo que debería... - murmuró recordando la frase._

_Ambas estiraron los ojos mirándose fijamente y al mismo tiempo los abrieron. Copias genéticas fieles. Iguales expresiones de sorpresa y alegría. "¡Si!". Un choque de caderas después ambas se sentaron a desayunar._

* * *

Quinn suspiró y se estiró pero un peso retuvo sus brazos. Un peso apacible que respiraba tranquilamente. Abrió los ojos y las fosas nasales al mismo tiempo. El cabello negro sobre su hombro, el perfume a violetas. Su vista vagó por la piel tersa del cuello de una apacible Rachel Berry dormida en sus brazos. La latina y la rubia hablaban en la cocina sobre waffles. Tuvo que pensar un poco para entenderlo. ¿Se habían quedado dormidas en el sofá de Santana? Recordó el momento en que Rach le había pedido recargarse en ella porque estaba cansada y cómo había accedido y era lo último en su señal consciente. Antes había mucho y todo era intenso y exagerado, como su respiración cada vez que se separaban de los besos aposteosicos y ávidos que se dieron. Como lo cerca que había estado de hacerle el amor otra vez a su pequeña morena, como tuvo que morderse los labios y apretar los puños para no seguir besando más allá de su cuello, más allá de su escote. Se le erizó la piel al recordar como habían quedado en esa posición tan intima donde la morena estaba sentada a horcajadas de su cuerpo y ella hundía su nariz de su cuello a su pecho, había faltado tan poco para empezar a desnudarla pero tuvo miedo de asustarla. Rachel había dejado claro que prefería no ir tan rápido. Aunque debía reconocer que sus gemidos no decían lo mismo.

Otra vez se le erizó la piel y un calor especialmente corrosivo se le instalo en las mejillas, en el pecho y en la parte baja de su abdomen. Suspiró y respiro. El perfume de Rachel le devolvió cierta ansia y acerco su nariz a los pliegues de su cuello. La restregó provocando que la morena se removiera y suspirara también. Movió su nariz y cuando menos lo pensó estaba anclando sus labios en la piel cálida a unos centímetros. Moviéndose y besándola. Rachel se movió y sus pestañas aletearon levemente pero no logro despertar del todo. Cerró los ojos y Quinn probó su cuello más avivadamente. Un gemido leve la hizo levantar la vista, la mueca de Rachel infundía una emoción placentera. Estaba disfrutando de la excursión que Quinn hacia por su cuello.

-Quinn – murmuró sin despertar del todo.

La rubia se detuvo sorpresivamente. La mueca placentera, los gemidos y su nombre eran un cóctel espontaneo y tan inesperado que sintió que su cuerpo encendió su modo de "necesidad" y aumento el volumen a "intensiva". Sus besos aumentaron de velocidad y Rachel se estremeció pero despertó con un pequeño jadeo cuando ella lamió un pequeño mordisco que le dio completamente estimulada por toda la situación.

-Quinn – dijo ahora despierta – joder...

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando la rubia la besó fieramente y la morena no la alejó. Por el contrario, hundió su mano por detrás de su cabello y acerco su boca. "Me desea tanto como yo a ella". No es que no lo supiera pero afirmarlo lo hacía todo más vehemente y despiadado. Una batalla digna de dos reinas. Un ruido en la cocina las advirtió de que no estaban en el lugar más adecuado. Se separaron.

-Mierda... - Rachel hablando tan prosaicamente hacia que Quinn se encendiera, por su madurez, besó su cuello otra vez - ¿me he quedado dormida? - preguntó la morena pero ella no estaba en la labor de contestar lo obvio cuando lo obvio era que le encantaba morder el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Rachel – oh... Quinn... joder, cielo... ¿por qué no estamos en casa? - refunfuñó como una niña pequeña y la rubia tuvo que frenar y reírse.

Se quedaron mirando cuando la risa de Quinn cesaba y la rubia se mordió el labio al entender que en solo unos días había pasado del olvido y el whisky a tener a Rachel en sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente. No sabía lo que pasaba en la mente de la morena pero parecía igual de anonadada. La besó. La besó porque no pudo contenerse. La besó porque le dolía no besarla, porque le dolía la mínima distancia de sus bocas. La besó porque sentía que se le escapaba el aire cada segundo que la tenía enfrente clavandole sus ojos oscuros. La besó porque besarla la hacia sentir a la vez satisfecha, a la vez hambrienta. Porque en el segundo en que sentía moverse la boca de Rachel sobre la suya, a sus lenguas desafiarse, era el instante en que se sentía por fin viva, por fin con una razón de ser. La besó porque tenía que decirle a Rachel de alguna manera cuanto la amaba y no encontraba, por ahora, una mejor. La besó y la habría seguido besando si alguien no carraspeaba a unos metros de ambas.

Se separaron pero lo justo para volverse y encontrar a una Santana y a una Brittany muy interesadas en observarlas.

-Aunque quedarnos a ver me parecía extremadamente sexy – dijo la latina – tengo que irme a trabajar pronto y Britt lo mismo, no tenía gracia perdernos el momento "G-power" así que las interrumpimos...

Quinn gruñó y Rachel se sonrojó.

-... además no me interesa que usen mi sofá para actos sexuales en los que yo no participe...

-¿Puedo participar yo Sanny? - preguntó Britt.

-No – simple, sencillo y con un brazo en la cintura para que no se le escape la rubia - vamos a desayunar, ¿si? - preguntó a las otras dos, ambas asintieron y Santana se acercó con aspecto preocupado – Rach... tienes... - dijo señalando la boca de la morena – ah no... - levantó inocentemente las manos – era la lengua de Quinn... pero ya la ha recuperado – dio media vuelta y dejo a dos mujeres rojas como un cherry madurito, por dos razones bastante distintas.

* * *

_Kate dejó una taza humeante al lado de otra, llevaba una camisa que no era suya y solo eso. Unas manos le tomaron la cintura y al poco se vio así misma sentada sobre Jane Gaite, la cual llevaba poco más de vestir que una sudadera que tampoco era suya. Le dio un beso en el hombro y la mantuvo lo más cerca que le dejo su propio cuerpo. Disfrutaba del peso de la inspectora sobre el suyo y de ese aroma que despedía a noche, y a ambas. Kate se giró suavemente y recorrió la barbilla de Gaite con sus dedos. La observó unos minutos antes de sentenciar seriamente:_

_-Te quiero – lo dijo sin interés, solo porque lo necesitaba y Jane lo sintió, lo notó en sus ojos sinceros y abiertos._

_-Y yo... -fue lo único que pudo responder, no solo porque lo deseaba sino también porque lo sentía, lo sentía desde hacia ya demasiado tiempo - ¿sabes que es muy tarde verdad? - dijo mientras colaba las manos bajo su propia camisa, pero tocaba una piel que aunque no fuera suya había aprehendido a sentirla alterarse por varias (aunque no suficientes) horas._

_-Lo sé – dijo Kate entregándose a las caricias de Jane – y si sigues así se hará aún más tarde – se giró y derrumbó su espalda contra el pecho de Jane – muy tarde – dijo sensualmente tomando las manos de Jane y guiándolas a sus pechos._

_-Oh Dio... - no pudo terminar la frase, la sorpresa la dejo sin habla momentáneamente, apenas unos segundos después dijo muy afectada, entre encantada y desesperada – ¡lo sabía!_

_Tarde. Mucho más tarde recibieron un pequeño reproche de la capitán por llegar mucho más tarde de lo siquiera apropiado. Y los silbidos y carraspeos de Espo y Ryan, y las insinuaciones de todos. Y algunos besos fortuitos._

* * *

Después del desayuno y de Santana, que se había pasado comentando la peripecia de Quinn para "adentrarse en los dominios Berry y clavar 'manualmente' su bandera", cuando se quedaron solas finalmente, Rachel insistió en regresar a casa a ducharse y a hacer unos llamados a su agente. Quinn accedió y no solo eso, la acompañó. La ducha fue el tiempo en que la rubia paso sopesando como de repente todo aquel sitio no parecía tan agresivo como ayer. Vio un par de fotos de Rachel y Finn y frunció apenas el ceño recordando lo difícil que podría llegar a ser lo que vendría a continuación. Él como Rachel explicaría a Finn que esa boda que tanto habían preparado y planeado no se realizaría, al menos de momento. Que decir. Quinn sabía que si Rachel le daba una oportunidad el momento de esa boda no llegaría nunca, no la dejaría escapar jamás. Se la iba a quedar.

Rachel Berry envuelta en una toalla al salir de su baño fue un momento donde debió tragar mucha pero mucha saliva y sostenerse del mueble más cercano para no apretarla con todo su cuerpo contra la pared más cercana. Quitarle el estorbo de toalla que llevaba y dejarse manipular por el olor de la piel húmeda de la morena y el goteo de ese pelo sobre los hombros. Beber cada gota que hubiera invadido ese cuerpo sin autorización, sin "su" autorización ¿Existía ese nivel de posesividad? Si, existía pero quién podría recriminarle el querer 'bebérsela' para que formase parte de su cuerpo para siempre, cómo había formado ya parte de su corazón hacia tantos años ya. Rachel notó la incomodidad de Quinn y el esfuerzo que hacía y señalando su vestidor se dirigió a él, no sin antes girarse y decirle que si no fuera porque no quería hacer las cosas así y por las malditas llamadas habría dejado caer la toalla. Quinn tuvo que sentarse y tratar de respirar luego por los próximos 30 segundos.

Las "malditas llamadas" derivaron en que la morena tuvo que salir pitando para el ensayo, necesitaba hablar con el productor con urgencia y Quinn se negó a acompañarla por no incomodar o molestar. Iba a irse a casa pero Rachel le pidió que la aguardará y allí se quedo. Mirándolo todo y cambiándolo mentalmente por cosas suyas y de Rachel. Era muy absurdo y arriesgado hacer eso por lo doloroso que sería si no funcionaba pero necesitaba hacerlo porque creía en ese amor tan inapropiado como desubicado. Tan desorientado como sofocante. Tan extrañamente delicioso.

Bebió del vaso de agua que se había servido en la cocina mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de la morena, donde había acampado su bunker personal. La tele encendida y un par de revistas. No mucho más. El agua avanzó hasta su garganta y dejo un camino de frescura que necesitaba más que nunca. Estaba sedienta y deseosa de volver a sentir los labios de Rachel sobre los suyos, la calidez de su cuerpo. Su piel libre y erizada por la inercia del contacto de ambas. Aunque Rachel decidiera decirle mañana que no sentía nada por ella, Quinn sabría que era mentira. La mente no puede evadir las verdades que pronuncia un cuerpo. Sed de esa verdad era lo que tenía, por ahora lo calmaría con agua fresca.

Oyó como la puerta principal se cerraba y unos pasos avanzaban hacia ella. La sed la abrumó y pensó en correr y saltar a los brazos de esta silenciosa Rachel Berry. La sed la abrumó tan fuerte que tuvo que apretar la manta de la cama donde estaba sentada para no correr a su encuentro. "Compostura, Fabray". Suerte que así lo hizo.

-Hola amor, he vue... - Finn Hudson pasaba el umbral de la puerta que compartía con su mujer y se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que a Quinn Fabray recostada en su cama, con la tele encendida y una revista en la mano, y con aspecto sorprendido - ¿Quinn?

-¿Finn? - la rubia palideció progresivamente – yo... - quiso decir algo pero la puerta volvió a oírse y la voz de Rachel avanzó hacia los dos por el pasillo y las escaleras.

-¿Amor...? - Quinn cerró los ojos, Rachel había entrado en casa y en la comodidad de su recién descubierta relación se dejaba llevar, apretó los parpados apenada y apenas pudo oír como un confuso Hudson repetía la pregunta de de la morena aunque con un talante menos efusivo "¿Amor?" - ya estoy aquí...

La palabra murió en los labios de Rachel que no puedo más que quedarse quieta, estática ante una inesperada escena. Quinn Fabray estática y pálida y Finn Hudson estático y atónito. La palidez ganó sitio en su rostro como en el de Quinn.

Finn solamente pestañeó antes de repetir aquella pregunta sobre pregunta - ¿Amor...?

* * *

**OK, el fin justifica los medios, próximo: Finn Hudson...**


	16. Finn Hudson

Finn Hudson

_Finn Hudson era un hombre que se había caracterizado por siempre tener confianza, o al menos por un tiempo, hasta que comenzó la era del desencanto. Cuando era apenas un crío tenía mucha confianza en la gente y entonces Quinn, su primera novia, lo engañó con una historia sobre un hijo que termino por ser de su mejor amigo. Cuando había pasado un tiempo confiaba, en menos personas, pero aún confiaba, y entonces Rachel, su segunda novia de preparatoria, lo engañó besándose por venganza con su mejor amigo. Ese día supo que confiar en las personas puede ser muy riesgoso y se guardo esa frase detrás de la oreja para recordarse a sí mismo ser cuidadoso. Aún confiaba pero mucho menos. Al menos aún confiaba en si mismo pero resulto que ni siquiera él era confiable. Los fracasos se sucedieron y comenzó a tener miedo a todo lo que lo rodeaba. Había perdonado a Rachel y estaba con ella, aunque lejos. Cuando Rachel le confesó lo de Brody, su mundo cayó en un desorden demasiado caótico que no sucumbió al trágico destino que le parecía ver al final solamente porque Will le dio una pequeña cuerda en la que sostenerse. El Glee Club. _

_Finn Hudson, desorientado y escéptico del mundo, muy lejos de aquel capitán que caminaba los pasillos el último día de clases, se convirtió en el pilar en el que se sostenían las vidas de muchos jóvenes que eran como él fue unos días antes. Enérgicos y animados, confundidos pero esperanzados. Necesito ayuda, la pidió y la obtuvo. Se reencontró con el universo y con Finn en los pasillos del McKinley. Y cuando se sintió integro otra vez, tomó un avión y fue a por lo que él siempre había visto como final feliz "Rachel Berry". Le costó, no fue tan fácil como antes. Rachel había madurado y ya no era la niña que se dejaba guiar por las tentativas emocionales. Tuvo que jugar todas sus cartas para obtener el primer "si". Un millón más para el "si, casémonos" pero por fin, el último de los potenciales "si" era casi un hecho y estaba detrás de la puerta. Él volvía a tener la confianza que lo caracterizaba y su vida ya tenía un rumbo. _

_Una casa, una novia con la que iba a casarse, negocios en los que se sentía entero y satisfecho, el sueño americano. Además que esa mujer que lo esperaba en casa no era una mujer más, era Rachel, que además de ser la actriz reconocida y más bella de los últimos tiempos, era la mujer más dulce que le toco conocer jamas. Era paciente con él, aunque no lo fuera con nada más, y estaba siempre motivada. Excepto, cuando se trataba de unas pocas cosas. Cosas que no quiso ver como impedimentos antes. Su relación y su relación con Quinn. Eran los puntos débiles. Rachel disfrutaba de la vida que llevaban pero le costaba mucho avanzar hacia otros niveles, y él lo sabía y lo sufría. Como sabía que Quinn Fabray era algo que la mujer que sería su esposa no lograba procesar. No sabía si se habían hecho tan cercanas durante el tiempo que él no estuvo o que pero cuando Quinn se fue inesperadamente, la mirada de Rachel cobró un dejo misteriosamente desabrido y triste que Finn que la conocía nunca pudo reparar del todo. No lo pudo nada, ni él, ni los aplausos, ni los premios. Rachel siempre tenía esos ojos antes tan vivaces empañados de algo indescifrable pero que le arrancaba a él trozos de su felicidad en cada uno de los intentos por hacerla sentir mejor. _

_¿Qué era eso que Quinn podía darle y nadie más podía? Quizás estaba a punto de obtener su respuesta..._

_-¿Amor...? - balbuceó mirando a Rachel de nuevo._

_Abrazó su confianza intentando suplir que quizás, de nuevo, sería destrozada._

* * *

Quinn no podía salir de su asombro. Todo era surrealista y parecía moverse en cámara lenta. Finn entrando y encontrándola a ella en su propia cama, aunque no de una manera literal. Rachel llegando de la calle y llamándola "Amor" delante del hombre que sería su esposo. "Esto no puede estar pasando, no tenía que pasar así...".

La expresión de Finn era de un profundo desconcierto y la de Rachel casi de terror. Quinn sentía que le temblaban las piernas, era un momento decisivo para todos. Crítico. Todos se miraban y nadie decía nada al final. La rubia sabía plenamente que aquello había sido cuestión de segundos pero que todo alrededor se movía como si estuviera en un medio gelatinosos. Lento. Demasiado torpe e inestable. Rachel la miró un segundo, en sus ojos había una mezcla de emociones. Algo parecido al miedo, algo parecido a la sorpresa, algo parecido a la angustia, pero aún así, por debajo, había ese amor con el que la miraba cuando estaban solas estos días. Vio como le temblaba la barbilla levemente y se dio cuenta entonces que ella también temblaba. Podía ver las espalda de Finn que parecía estar tremolando también. Todos estaban igual de sacudidos como si el suelo se moviera, como si hubiera un terremoto. Pero lo cierto es que todo estaba en calma alrededor. Solo eran sus cuerpos los que estaban en continuo pero alelado movimiento.

Pensó en lo que los demás pensaban y si pensarían todo lo que ella pensaba en ese momento. Pensó en si Rachel pensaba si mentirle a Finn o no, o si pensaba en decir esa verdad que amenazaba la estabilidad Hudson-Berry. Pensó en cómo Finn había interpretado el "Amor" y el hecho de encontrársela en su cama, recostada y tan tranquila como si fuera parte de esa habitación. Pensó en que él interpretaría de eso y deseó que no fuera lo peor, aún sabiendo que no estaba tan lejos de ser así. Pensó en tanto que el tiempo pareció estancarse en sus mejillas y rozarlas hasta convertirlas en seres vivos y calurosos. "No debería ser así".

Rachel fue la primera en moverse y emitir un suspiro angustioso. Se acerco a Finn con suavidad, aunque con cierta inseguridad impropia de ella. Lo observó un momento y abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella. Finn respiraba con apuro y se le notaba la tensión en los hombros. Rachel volvió a intentarlo.

-Finn... yo...

Nada la preparó para lo que pasó luego. Nunca lo habría imaginado. Se estremeció al verlo y tuvo que apartar la vista. Finn había besado a Rachel con ligera violencia y no la dejo decir nada. Cuando se separó ella lo miraba aturdida y él no la dejo ni siquiera quejarse.

-Amor... ¿cómo has sabido que estaba aquí? - preguntó visiblemente agitado, y ante el "eh" de Rachel contestó por ella – ¡ah! Has visto el coche aparcado en el frente ¿verdad? - la abrazó, Rachel miró a los ojos de Quinn por sobre el hombro y agitó la cabeza negativamente, tan confusa como ella – eres tan hermosa, tan detallista – se giró a mirar a la rubia - ¿verdad que si? - no le dio tiempo a contestar tampoco y la abrazó – hola Quinnie – le dijo casi sin respirar – me encanta que estés a por Rachel estos días – le entregó una sonrisa integra mientras la miro fugazmente – te necesitaba...

Rachel volvió a intentarlo – Finn...

-¿Dónde está mi … ? - rebuscaba entre los cajones – ah, si, aquí, he venido a por esto – dijo mostrando unos documentos – me voy a Atlantic City por lo de la despedida, Puck espera... ¿has oído mis mensajes verdad?

Rachel se limitó a negar. Con todo lo de Quinn tenía el móvil sin batería y apagado desde el día anterior. Por eso habían venido a casa a hacer esos llamados y por eso pasaba todo esto, fuera lo que esto fuera. Quiso hablar pero Finn otra vez la interrumpió como si deseará salir corriendo de la casa. No parecía tener tiempo a nada de lo que fueran a decirle.

-Por Dios, cariño – le reprochó – pero es que... ¿acaso no sabes que todos vienen ya para aquí por lo del domingo...?

-¿Do... domingo? - por fin dejo que Rachel dijera una palabra aunque no se detuvo ni a mirarla mientras metía algo de ropa en una pequeña maleta.

-Si... el ensayo... por eso te he llamado...

-¿Qué ensayo? - interrogó la morena mirando a Quinn, quien no podía dejar de pensar que demonios estaba sucediendo, y si realmente Finn era tan tonto como para creer que "Amor" era dirigido a él.

Finn se giró y la miró con una sonrisa agregada a cierta sorpresa - ¿cómo que ensayo? El de nuestra boda – dijo volviendo sobre su ropa y metiendo dentro un par de tarjetas e identificaciones – el que habíamos organizado para que esta vez todo saliera mejor planeado...

-Pero...

-Ya – dijo antes de que preguntará su novia – lo adelantaron al domingo porque el miércoles era muy justo – miro a Quinn y le sonrió – por mi mejor, así estaremos más tiempo con los chicos, desde esta noche en las despedidas...

-¿Despedidas?

-Rachel... de solteros... hoy es la tuya y la mía, por eso vuelo a Atlantic City...

-Pero si yo no quería despedida... - replicó la morena.

-Pero Mercedes insistió y le deje – se acercó a ella – lo siento cielo – dijo antes de dejarle un beso en la frente – ve, seguro te animaras luego – comenzó a alejarse – debo irme... revisa tus mensajes, ahí están todos los datos hermosa...

-Espera Finn – pidió Rachel – espera por favor... necesito que hablemos...

Finn se detuvo – ¿tiene que ser ahora? - miró el reloj, no tenia intenciones de quedarse mucho – hay un vuelo esperándome amor, por favor, hablamos mañana mejor – insistió.

-No Finn... yo no quiero...

-Ya sé que no quieres despedida pero las chicas y Kurt están en camino, todos... anda, diviértete un poco...

-No es eso Finn, yo necesito hablar contigo, por favor, es importante – le dijo Rachel y Quinn tragó saliva.

-¿Sobre qué...? ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?

-No, es... es muy importante Finn, es que... yo... yo no puedo, no, no... quiero...

El chico colocó su maleta en el suelo y se acercó a su novia. A Quinn le tembló el corazón al ver la mirada dulce pero triste que le lanzó. "Es como si supiera...".

-¿Qué no puedes amor? - le dijo acariciando su rostro - ¿qué es lo que no puede esperar a mañana...?

Su tono era tan lastimero y al mismo tiempo tierno que Rachel tragó saliva y Quinn hizo lo mismo. "Joder". Se sentía una cretina. Una mala persona. Ese de ahí era su amigo también. Aunque a veces lo envidiara y deseara que todo lo suyo fuera de ella, aunque incluso lo fuera, era un buen chico. Siento una pena indecible por él.

-Yo... - otra vez Rachel no pudo hablar porque un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía. Quinn sentía empatia por la morena, tanta que no pudo evitarlo y se acercó, puso una mano sobre el hombro de la actriz y replicó.

-Sabes que Finn... ve – le dijo la rubia – mañana pueden solucionarlo también, me... me encargaré de que quiera ir a la despedida... y que... disfruté - ¡JA! Cosa difícil cuando ni ella podría tragarse dos segundos de esa farsa pero estaba claro que Finn estaba esforzándose por evitar ese momento y que ella era una maldita blanda. "¿Por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto?", se preguntó y la sonrisa sincera de alivio del chico la hizo sentir más perturbada

-Gracias – dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro y salió apurado, tan rápido como entró, como si fuera un holograma o un mero sueño, uno surrealista.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? - soltó Rachel adivinándole el pensamiento y dejándose caer en la cama como si tuviera sentarse para entenderlo mejor - ¿por qué... por qué no me dejaste decirle?, ¿y por qué él no quería hablar conmigo...?

Quinn refunfuñó enfadada consigo misma – esta claro que él lo sabe y estaba tratando de evadir este momento – se tomó el rostro con las manos, había retrocedido incluso cuando Rachel quería hablar con Finn aunque era cierto que producto de los nervios, el asombro o quién sabe qué tampoco se había esforzado demasiado. ¿Y si en realidad se estaban arrepintiendo? Tal vez solo necesitaban decir aquello y sentir esto otro, y dejarse llevar un poco pero a la hora de la verdad ninguna se sentía preparada para dar el paso. "¿Y si fuera eso?". Observó a Rachel de soslayo y vio su rostro pétreo y cabizbajo, se preguntó como podría vivir sin verlo al día siguiente. Supo que no podría, que iba a sobrevivir, sin embargo, se había dejado mitigar por la expresión de urgencia de Finn Hudson. Quizás en el fondo aún sentía remordimientos por todo lo que había pasado con él antes. "¿Por qué siempre que cometo errores es Finn el que sale más jodido?". Pero también sabía que era él o ella, y no sabía si estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la morena. Había renunciado incluso un día más de lo esperado.

-Yo... lo siento – balbuceó Rachel al ver la mueca compungida de Quinn – debí haberle dicho directamente, habérselo gritado, joder, soy Rachel Berry, podría montar un drama en 3 segundos, ¿por qué... por qué no me salían las palabras?- se mordió el labio.

-Estabas nerviosa, como yo – Quinn se apoyó sobre sus dos manos tirada hacia atrás y mirando al techo de la habitación – da igual cuantos Tonys tengas, no es una cosa de interpretación, aquí no hay un guión a seguir... y por muy dramática que seas a veces nos sorprenden demasiado como para ponernos exigentes...

Rachel imitó su gesto - ¿mañana? - preguntó.

-Si, mañana se lo diremos – notó la mirada de la morena sobre ella – si, no creas que voy a dejarte pasar sola por esto, más aún cuando sé que Finn lo sabe.

-¿Tú realmente crees que lo sabe? - preguntó Rachel.

-¿De qué otra forma podrías explicar esta escena si no? - Rachel se removió y suspiró inquieta, era cierto, Finn no se comportaba así nunca – mañana... hoy, bueno, podrías empezar por conectar tu móvil y enterarte a donde debemos ir...

-¡No quiero una despedida...! - el tono casi infantil de la morena logró sacar una sonrisa a Quinn.

-Cariño – le dijo acariciándole su rostro – es solo una fiesta...

-¡Es una farsa!

-Es una fiesta Rach – repitió Quinn – un buen momento con amigos, que por cierto, llevó mucho sin ver...

-Pero no voy a disfrazarme de nada extraño – sentenció de mala gana Rachel.

Quinn se giró y le dio un beso suave en los labios – no puedo prometerte eso, solo puedo intentar no separarme de ti en tooooodaaaa – estiro la palabra – la noche...

Rachel sonrió y meneó la cabeza con una media sonrisa en los labios - ¿de verdad crees que Finn se dio cuenta? - Quinn asintió y Rachel se tomó el rostro con las manos – no se cuantas veces van que hago sufrir a Finn...

-Y yo – la rubia suspiró y acarició la mano de la actriz – sé que no es la mejor manera de empezar – le dijo – pero te quiero demasiado como para dejarte ir sin pelear, solamente si me lo pides.

-Gracias – le contestó la morena dándole un pequeño beso en los labios – debería conectar mi móvil...

-Si, a ver si nos enteramos de que va todo esto – dijo Quinn – ¿quieres que invité a Kate y Jane? Serían un alivio entre tanta gente hablando de boda...

-¡Si, por favor! - aseveró Rachel a lo lejos – y pídele a Kate que lleve su pistola, necesito que alguien me defienda de las gilipoll...

-¡RACH...! - Quinn soltó una carcajada que le rompió el mal sabor aunque no doblegó un sentimiento extraño que le quedó en el pecho.

-Ok, necesitó que alguien me defienda... punto... - repitió la morena - ¿está bien así, señorita corrección?

-Si – aseguró Quinn – pero de todas maneras... nada de armas...

-Eres una aguafiestas, Quinn – Rachel tenía el móvil en su oreja – ok, viene Mercedes, Kurt esta llegando, anda – pareció sorprendida – Tina, Kitty y Marley, ¿sabes de ellas verdad? - Quinn asintió y Rachel volvió la atención a los mensajes – mis padres no llegaran hasta mañana por el trabajo, vaya, están enfadados por el adelanto – hizo una mueca y pulso el botón, se quedó en silencio – Carol viene... parece emocionada – bufó y se restregó los ojos – no puedo hacer esto, Quinn – dijo de un momento para otro.

La rubia se levantó y la estrechó entre sus brazos – si que puedes amor... - Rachel levantó la mirada y la posó en sus ojos, con tal intensidad que agradeció que el suelo fuera realmente firme – si que puedes...

-¿Y qué pasa si no podemos decirle mañana?

-Se lo diremos el domingo – contestó Quinn manteniendo una calma que no poseía – si quieres incluso puedo interrumpir el ensayo con un "yo me opongo".

Rachel le dio un golpe en el brazo – eres una idiota.

-¿Por qué...? Si te fascina el drama – agregó – además era lo que iba a hacer cuando tuve el accidente en tu primera boda, sería mi... pequeña revancha...

-¿De veras? - preguntó Rachel asombrada.

-Si, bueno... en realidad iba a entrar y preguntarte qué cojones significaba que no te podías casar sin mí... - la morena frunció el ceño – eso si, me iba a esperar a la mejor parte...

Rachel sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios con mucha ternura – ojala lo hubieras hecho, creo que en el fondo era lo que más deseaba – Quinn le sonrió con dulzura – te quiero tanto...

Tuvo que recuperar la respiración antes de responder porque Rachel lo había dicho tan sinceramente que se notaba en el aire – y yo...

* * *

_El golpe que le dio a la puerta del coche retumbó en su sien. Se quedó estático por un segundo como cuando entro a su habitación y encontró a Quinn. "¿Amor...?". La frase, el tono, la cadencia de la voz fueron un recuerdo demasiado agudo. Dio golpes sin cesar al volante, uno tras otro, tras otro. "¿Qué acabo de hacer, joder?". Había salido huyendo, huyendo de su propia casa, de su propia vida, de su destino. De algo que él ya sabía pero que se negaba a ver y ahora a escuchar incluso. Rachel siempre había estado enamorada de Quinn, desde la preparatoria. Pero ¿cómo admitirlo cuando ella misma lo disfrazaba de admiración? O de cualquier otra cosa. Si ella misma no podía, ¿cómo habría de hacerlo él? Y ahora con la verdad quemandole la cara no había podido ni siquiera concebirlo. Rachel iba a dejarlo, eso era lo importante, y delante de Quinn. ¿Podía algo ser más humillante? Y él sabía que ellas sabían que él era consciente. "Mierda". ¿Por qué dejarlo para mañana?_

_Recordó el cable que le echo la rubia probablemente conmovida, sintiendo lastima por un idiota como él que estaba desahuciado al desamparo, como siempre. Tendría que odiarla por arruinarle tantas veces la vida, como Rachel. Pero no, a Rachel la amaba y a Quinn la quería mucho. ¿Por qué era tan idiota? Debía odiar y nunca podía. Se enfadaba pero no podía odiar. No estaba en su naturaleza. Se odiaba a si mismo por hacer tanto el ridículo Santana tenía razón, era patético ¿Por qué dejarlo para mañana? Volvió a darle golpes al volante del coche. Si hasta él le había echado un cable a Rachel al mencionar lo del coche. Historia que por cierto ni existía porque Rachel había olvidado que él no se había llevado el coche y que este estaba como 2 días antes en el parking del edificio. "Patético". Ella no lo sabía y él lo había usado pensando que así la salvaba de tener que reconocer que ese "Amor" no le pertenecía a su futuro marido. ¿Por qué? Porque no quería oírlo él y además tener que ver a Quinn mientras tanto. Quinn. Encontrarla en su cama. Vale, que no era tan literal como siempre pero aún así. No quiso preguntarse cuan lejos habrían llegado y tampoco tenía con quien hablarlo. Nadie que le infundiera valor o confianza ¿Con Puck? Haría comentarios del tipo sexuales y él no estaba para esa labor, al menos no hoy, quizás mañana. Todo se traducía a mañana. ¿Por qué dejarlo para mañana? _

_Por las mismas razones de siempre. Porque era un idiota. Santana tenía razón. Ahora se iría a Atlantic City y luego mañana vería que pasaba. ¿Por qué mañana? Porque creía que si existía un mañana, aún existía una mínima posibilidad de que el destino no fuera otra vez tan tramposo._

* * *

_Merci por los reviews. Espero que les guste un poquillo! Besos_


	17. ¿Dónde está?

**¿Dónde está...?**

No tenia idea como había sobrevivido a sus ansias de huir por tanto tiempo. Ni como había llegado a ser arrastrada a los pasillos. No sabía como siquiera había podido explicarse con las más cercanas. Quinn Fabray no tenía ni idea. Por mucho que sonara a película de los noventa aquel drama en el que estaba involucrada se parecía muy poco a la película de Alicia Silverstone. Era un "Ni idea" mucho menos original y más caótico. Un "Fuera de Onda" más trágico que cómico. Lo cierto es que por mucho que le costará admitirlo, Rachel Berry tenía razón. Esta fiesta era una autentica farsa que la estaba desmoralizando profundamente.

Primero fueron Santana y Britt, sobre todo la latina, las que la sometieron a un interrogatorio a toda monta, obligando a Quinn a explicarlo todo sobre la visita inesperada de Finn. Para llegar a la misma conclusión "El rancio lo sabe, pobre...". Palabras de López, pronunciadas todas sinceramente. Santana se había encargado de decirle que por mucho que no fuera "el rancio" santo de su devoción no dejaba de ser un "buen rancio... así que o lo arreglan pronto, o las arreglo a collejas". Ok, había que hablar con el rancio... es decir, con Finn. Quinn sacudió la cabeza cuando asimiló la palabra rancio a su vocabulario y se culpó por haberlo hecho. Joder, lo peor era eso. Un sentimiento de culpa que no dejaba de azotarla cada vez que Carol la miraba. Y a Rachel. Quinn era testigo de las mil muecas de desesperación que la morena le había dirigido.

"Rachel, bienvenida a la vida de casada", "Rachel pronto serás la señora de Finn Hudson", "Rachel, la Señora Rachel Berry, oh", "Rachel", "Rachel", "Rachel...". Estaban ambas agobiadas y deseosas de que terminará esta tortura a la que habían accedido por tontería e incapacidad de razonar cerebralmente. ¿Para qué? Para nada. Estaba claro que esto era pan para hoy y hambre para mañana. Mañana toda la maldita fiesta las odiaría por ocultar algo tan importante como esto, toda o casi toda, probablemente los que sabían las culparan un poco menos, o quizás no.

Kate y Jane fueron el segundo interrogatorio pero para su suerte, Santana se encargó de la mitad más una de todas las preguntas. Un poco por colaborar, otro poco por fisgonear. La agente de policía meneó la cabeza y le dijo simplemente que todo esto no le parecía ni por cerca correcto. Pero no pudo seguir porque Santana descubrió un morado en su cuello, Jane carraspeó, Kate se sonrojó, Santana se carcajeó y Britt aplaudió. Mientras Quinn huía escuchaba las bromas de la latina sobre si Jane "por fin había captado de que bragas se trababan las bragas por las que Kate babeaba" y ésta le respondía con un convincente "oh si, ya lo creo querida".

Había mucha más gente de la que conocía así que su mirada se descentraba cuando alguien ante los desconocidos y volaba solamente a los que tenían nombre: Mercedes, que se mostró enfadada con ella por haber desaparecido, Tina, que no paraba de hablar de sus mellizos, Kitty y Marley, que estaban demasiado ocupada dándose mimos una a la otra. Rachel y ella se habían parado unos minutos a observarlas, hablando sobre lo parecidas que eran a ellas pero también lo diferentes. Para empezar ellas si habían pasado de la jerarquía del instituto y comenzaron un romance a media luz hasta que se hizo a luz completa el día del baile de graduación, cuando asistieron juntas y de la mano. Santana se unió comentando sobre el día que las pilló "besuqueándose" en los pasillos y como Wilde había querido engañarla menospreciando a Rose.

_-"Novata", concluyó "no sabía que ya había visto eso antes", agregó señalando a Quinn con la mirada. _

_-"Quinn nunca me besó en los pasillos", alegó Rachel. _

_-"Ganas no le faltaban, solo que era una cobarde"- Santana miró de nuevo a la pareja – "y esa" - dijo señalando la incipiente pancita de Marley - "es la principal diferencia"._

Esa y los casi 6 años de relación eran la principal diferencia entre ambas parejas. La valentía, vaya. Así pensaba Quinn.

-Son preciosas – susurró Rachel.

-Si, muy bonitas – la voz de Kurt se dejo oír – ahora – dijo tomando a Rachel y Quinn con sus manos – si nos permites, Santana...

No fue una pregunta porque si lo fuera no le había dado tiempo a la latina a contestar excepto por el "Porcelana" que le dirigió en los 2 segundos que permaneció en su vista. Antes de que nadie se percatará el chico arrastró por un pasillo a las dos sin permitirse detener. Las soltó cuando estuvo lejos del tumulto y las miró inquisitivametne.

-¿Quieren explicarme de que va este rollo? - puso los brazos en jarra – porque me he pasado la mitad de la semana esperando a que mi hermano, o su madre o mi padre me llamaran para contarme la nefasta noticia de que se había postergado la boda, o aún mejor, que no la habría y al contrario, me llama una feliz Mercedes para decirme que debo adelantar mi vuelo por una fiesta de despedida...

-Kurt -intentó Quinn – no es lo que parece...

-¿Y qué parece? - a la rubia se le ahogó la respuesta en los labios – ¿quieren saber lo que parece? - dijo mientras fruncía el ceño – que dos personas están jugando con mi familia, conmigo y con todos nuestros amigos...

-No – Rachel intervino – no es eso Kurt, intentamos, intentamos decírselo a Finn pero no pudimos... no quiso oír...

-Intentar no es suficiente, hay que hacer Rachel...

-Rachel lo intentó Kurt, de verdad, quisimos que escuchara pero Finn lo sabe y se negó, Rachel quería pero me... me dio pena y lo deje marchar, quedamos para mañana...

-Mañana – el chico meneó la cabeza - ¿en serio? - miró de nuevo a su amiga – me quieres decir que tú, Rachel, decidiste que era mejor esperar a mañana...

-Ya te dije que yo lo deje marchar – Quinn quiso defenderla.

-Mira Quinn, no te ofendas – Kurt se mostró inmutable – pero esto no va de ti, va de ella, me he pasado los años de mi crecimiento viviendo con esta mujer y cada día, cada maldito día, Rachel Barbra Berry se la pasó hostigandome para que hiciera y no solo pensará en hacer, ¿Dónde está la Rachel que se pasaba cada mañana levantándome al grito de "ya es hoy, hay todo un día por delante"? - el chico siguió observándola - ¿por qué siempre tienes ideales para todo menos para ti, Rach...? luchas por todo lo que tiene que ver con tu carrera, con tu vida profesional, siempre eres la mejor pero cuando se trata del amor eliges la posición del que espera...

Rachel intento decir algo pero las lagrimas brotaron por sus ojos así que Kurt la abrazó y la consoló sin perder su dureza. Su opinión salía inmune a las lagrimas de la morena.

-...Sabes que te quiero pero no puedo permitir que te dañes y dañes a otros mientras – le quitó una lagrima de la mejilla – no llores, estropearas el maquillaje – Rachel se serenó levemente – si quieres a Quinn debes decírselo a Finn, Rachel...

-Lo sé...

-No puedes montar una fiesta falsa solo por dejarlo pasar un poco más, no es justo para nadie, ni para ti, ni para Quinn, ni para Finn, mucho menos para Carol que no tiene ni una sola idea de lo que esta cociéndose aquí – miró a Quinn – no quiero ser duro con ustedes rubia pero deben tomar una decisión... Rachel debe decidir si quiere o no quiere esta boda y hacer, hacer vivir esa decisión...

Quinn solamente asintió, se sintió débil mientras tanto – lo sé, lo siento, quizás no debí entrometerme hoy – agregó mirando a ambos.

-Quinn, entiendo que quieras proteger a Rachel pero es ella la que debe empezar a protegerse sola – la morena refunfuñó en sus brazos, el chico volvió a concentrarse en ella – mira que te he dicho por años que no te conformaras, qué si querías más lucharas por ello pero no me hiciste caso, al contrario, te enfadabas conmigo...

Rachel se puso derecha y lo miro con pena – lo sé, pero yo no tenía casi nada claro.

-Supongo que el hecho de que Fabray haya vuelto te ha aclarado un poco las cosas ¿no? - Quinn se cuadró de hombros – desde el McKinley que supe que morías por Rachel pero que eras incapaz de decirle nada – iban 2 veces en 1 hora que le decían lo mismo – mi gaydar no dejaba de dar chirridos cuando te acercabas a ella – ambos rieron y Rachel dibujó una mueca de contagio – en serio, no quiero que sean infelices, solo quiero evitar la infelicidad o la mayor infelicidad de alguien más, ¿me entienden verdad?

Quinn paso su brazo por los hombros de Rachel y la atrajo hacia ella – claro – aseveró – y Rachel sabe que la apoyaré pase lo que pase...

-Eres incluso un tanto como decirlo... "maternal" - se quedó pensando – no, más bien "caballerosa", si es que esa palabra existe... no te queda mal... - se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – es bueno volver a verte, Quinn.

-Lo mismo digo – aseguró la chica mientras Kurt abrazaba a Rachel y ésta se dejaba ser.

-¿Entiendes Rachel? ¿entiendes porqué no puedo consentirte ésto, verdad? - interrogó el joven Hummel.

-Si, lo sé... no es propio de mí comportarme así...

-Exacto Rach... ¿recuerdas cuando te dieron aquel papel en Nyada de Ma. Antonieta? Estuviste alrededor de 2 semanas solo hablando francés para adquirir el acento – comentó Kurt meneando al cabeza – lo peor – dijo mirando a Quinn – es que Mercedes estaba de visitas y no nos dejaba hablar entre nosotros si no era con el "maldito" acento fingido ese, todo por habituarse, fue un grano justo ahí.. - se rieron – esa es Rachel Berry... la que todo lo puede, la que nunca se limita y lucha, lucha por lo que quiere... ¿dónde está esa Rachel?, quiero que luches Berry, que decidas y que luches por eso, no te quiero a medias aguas... por favor, usa toda tu determinación en tu vida personal también... al menos por esta vez.

Rachel asintió algo conmovida – lo haré...

-Va, basta, dejemosla pensar – concluyó el chico tomando a Quinn por el brazo – lo necesita, aún así podemos tomarnos un par de margaritas con Tina y Mercedes ¿no creen? - se giraron ante la no respuesta de Rachel y la vieron que se había quedado atrás - ¿no vienes?

-Necesitó un momento – dijo y Quinn quiso quedarse pero Kurt tiró de ella sacando a la morena de su vista.

-Es mejor así – le dijo a la rubia – ella lo necesita – se tomó un segundo sopesando como decir algo – espero que no creas que estoy en tu contra o algo – dijo – nada me gustaría más que peleará por ti pero necesita entenderlo por si misma, tomar decisiones, ya es hora – Quinn asintió con tristeza – si me preguntas creo que está enamorada de ti desde siempre...

-¿Desde siempre? - Quinn lo miraba consternada.

-Si, desde siempre – Kurt paso frente a un espejo y se acomodó el cabello – lo malo es que eran 2 tontas niñas peleando por un caramelo que no querían...

Quinn sonrió irónicamente - ¿estás llamando caramelo a Finn?

Kurt le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro antes de tomarla del brazo y zambullirse de lleno en la fiesta – ni tanto y no digas estas cosas delante de mi novio, por favor...

-Mm ¿celos? - Quinn sonrió ante el rodamiento de ojos de Kurt – por cierto, debes explicarme como es que 'acabaste' con Sebastián...

-Por favor, escoge bien tus palabras – dijo el chico con sorna – no tengo intención de ponerme "guarro" contigo... hoy...

A Quinn le costó un segundo comprenderlo pero mientras huía literalmente de ella le gritó.

-KURT HUMMEL ¿cuándo te tragaste a Santana López? - haciendo que la latina se girará diciendo ¿Qué lo qué?

* * *

**Nota: La alusión a "Ni idea" tiene que ver con la traducción hispanoamericana del titulo de la película Clueless con Alicia Silverstone**

**Un cortito por hoy, mañana otro. Próximo: "Yo sabía, yo sé"**


	18. Yo sé, Yo sabía

**Yo sé, Yo sabía...**

Quinn se quedo parcialmente tranquila al ver a Rachel reincorporarse a la fiesta unos minutos después. Ni bien cruzar por el pasillo la buscó con la mirada y le regaló una suave sonrisa. Al cabo de unos segundos mirándose giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a donde estaban algunas de las invitadas. Quinn decidió mantener la distancia y dejar que sea ella quien la buscara y a decir verdad aquello la estaba matando lentamente. Rachel mantenía su distancia también y a la rubia se le estaba volviendo imposible estar más tiempo sin tocarla, sin abrazarla. Sin que le hablará. Tenía que ser fuerte. Les pidió disculpas a Marley y Kitty y caminó hacia la pequeña terraza que había en el sitio de la fiesta. Llevaba su copa de vino en la mano y casi no la había tocado, pero al caminar le pareció que le faltaba el equilibrio como si estuviera borracha. Hizo un esfuerzo por no llamar la atención y incorporándose recta avanzó y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche delante. Respiró el aire fresco que volátil la rodeaba y cerró los ojos sintiendo que no se le llenaban nunca los pulmones.

¿Tanto podría haberle afectado el dejar de sentir a Rachel en sueños o deseos para sentirla de verdad? Estaba condenada y lo sabía. Si Rachel se casaba con Finn ella era carne de cañón. Se imagino con 40, alcohólica y desabrida. Ahora mismo no deseaba ni beber ni aislarse, bueno, quizás si del resto del mundo pero no de la morena. El problema era que ella se mantenía a metros de distancia sin dirigirle una sola mirada como si temiera hacerlo. Suspiró y deseó desaparecer todo aquel día, entero. Sin Finn, sin Kurt, sin nadie. Pero no podía y sabía que su amigo tenía razón la única que podía decidir de una vez todo aquello era Rachel. Nadie más.

Unas manos se deslizaron por su cintura con suavidad.

-¿Qué...? - no pudo evitar el pequeño brinco que dio su cuerpo impactado.

Pero un cuerpo muy cálido se presionó contra su espalda y ella supo sin ver quien era. Su calor, su perfume, la reconocería hasta el final de los tiempos incluso si no la podía ver o estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

-Rach...

La morena acarició levemente su torso y apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de Quinn respirando con alivio – Dios... te extrañaba tanto...

La dejo estar así un segundo y sobre su hombro vio como nadie se había percatado ni de su ausencia ni del hecho de que estaban juntas en esa postura, fuera.

-No nos ven – Rachel adivinó su pensamiento – es un punto ciego.

Quinn se giró la abrazó, la sostuvo contra ella y aspiro todo el aire que rodeaba a la actriz llenando sus pulmones por completo. "Dios mío". Estaba perdida. Sin pararse a pensárselo mejor, colocó una mano en la nuca de Rachel, se retiró un poco y luego la atrajo a sus labios. Se besaron, ya no era ella sola besando a la morena, era la morena besándola también, casi con desespero. Desespero que se volvió tangible y casi doloroso cuando la pared golpeó su espalda. Rachel la tenía empotrada, atrapada en su beso. Sentir como la lengua de la morena invadía su espacio le generó un calor inmenso entre las piernas y la hizo gemir. Pero Quinn Fabray sabía que ese desespero repentino respondía a mucho más que al deseo que a ambas las invadía cada vez que se sentían cerca. No podía negar que llevaban horas o quizás días estando a punto de hacer el amor pero esta vez, la desesperación de su amor de toda la vida era movida por una sensación de intensidad que tenía que ver más con temor que con deseo. Rachel estaba intentando bebérsela como si supiera que las oportunidades estaban escaseando. Ese conocimiento hizo que Quinn se impulsará y cambiara la postura siendo ella ahora la que atacaba con tenacidad a una gimiente morena que solo acertaba a responder o a tirar su cabeza hacia atrás para que accediera a su cuello. Y tuvo que morderse para no dejarle una marca mientras besaba, lamía y succionaba la piel de Rachel. El desazón de la probabilidad de no volver a tener a Rachel así hacia reaccionar a su cuerpo pero no quería que algo tan bonito e intimo como esto terminará en un ataque impulsivo. Tampoco entendía si el hecho de hacerle el amor apagaría esa sensación. Fue mermando la intensidad de su boca y acabo por subir por su mandíbula y besarla. Se separó del beso y la observo profundamente.

-Te quiero – le dijo, sin saber exactamente porqué las palabras se despegaron de su lengua.

Rachel la abrazó sin decirle nada y se mantuvo así durante un minuto antes de tomarla de la mano y entrar a la fiesta. Nadie se había percatado. Nadie excepto los 5 de siempre, Santana, Britt, Jane, Kate y Kurt que juntos esperaban en el espacio más cercano a la puerta de la terraza, la rubia imaginaba que para interceptar a quien quisiera salir a fumar. Al entrar se soltaron y Quinn se quedo con los chicos mientras Rachel le dirigió una sonrisa a Kate y Jane, yéndose donde estaba Mercedes.

-Quinn... tienes... - Santana señalo sus labios y cuando Quinn se asustó y trató de limpiarse sin saber agregó – es broma – la rubia la golpeó – oye... es para que aprendas que hay sitios y sitios donde hacerlo y la terraza del sitio donde festejan la despedida de solteras de la que te tiras a escondidas... no lo es...

Quinn la habría golpeado pero en el fondo parte era cierto. Kurt la miraba con aspecto incomodo y disgustado.

-No lo hicimos – se defendió y luego suspiró.

-¿Va todo bien? - preguntó Kurt mientras todos siguieron a Carol con la mirada mientras se acercaba a su "futura" nuera.

-No lo creo – comentó Quinn – está muy tensa, creo que realmente se lo está pensando y además tengo la sensación de que ahora mismo la balanza no está a mi favor – Rachel se mostraba incomoda mientras hablaba con Carol y fingía una sonrisa que todos veían tremendamente falsa.

-¿Te ha dicho algo? - preguntó Kate.

-En lo poco que hemos hablado, no mucho pero lo siento – Quinn se mordió el labio – siento que está arrepintiéndose..

-Deberías confiar más en ella, Quinn – Santana trato de tranquilizarla – todo este asunto se ha vuelto un poco chungo, Finn apareciendo, una fiesta de la que no sabe absolutamente, Carol y su cara de "mi querida e impoluta nuera", el sermón del "Kent gay" - la latina ya estaba al día de los mejores chismes de la fiesta – tú queriendo hacérselo en la terraza...

-Qué no lo hicimos, Santana – repitió indignada – solo... hablamos – la pausa no ayudo a mucho.

- Ahora lo llaman hablar – dijo con ironía Jane antes de que Kate la mirará con cara de pocos amigos – oye Beckett – su tono era meloso y complaciente - ¿qué dices a pegarnos una "charlita" en la terraza? - el tono chulo de Jane murió cuando Kate la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacía la terraza - ¡AY! Mi Madre...

Habrían llegado si no fuera que Santana se interpuso diciendo que ella se lo pedía primero y amagó con desaparecer con Britt por la terraza pero se detuvo cuando todos vieron como Rachel salía corriendo del sitio dejando a una consternada Carol sola.

-Oh Dios... ¿Justo ahora? - dijo Kurt antes que todo el mundo comenzará a acercarse a Carol.

Quinn sentía que le faltaba el aire al acercarse a la mujer. "Mierda". ¿Le habría dicho algo dicho algo Rachel? ¿Qué diria la mujer?

-¿Qué sucedió? - dijo Kurt.

-No lo sé – negó con la cabeza – estábamos.. estábamos hablando y ella se fue... solo le decía lo feliz que estaba de que fuera mi nuera y de que entrara en nuestra familia, lo importante que era para Finn y para mi esta boda, iba a... regalarle esto – dijo descubriendo un pequeño collar con un dije que parecía algo antiguo – es una regalo familiar y yo... bueno, pensé que...

Quinn no necesitó oír más. La culpa pudo con la morena y no había resistido la situación. Caminó hacia el sitio de donde venían Mercedes y Tina.

-No sabemos donde fue – dijo la asiática – fui a la recepción y al pasillo de salida interior – no esta allí

-Tampoco la vieron en el bar – continuo Mercedes

Quinn sonrió con tristeza – tranquilas, yo sé donde está – caminó hacia la puerta y fue interceptada por Santana.

-¿Vas a buscarla?

-Si... Santana – dijo con suavidad – por favor...

-Yo me encargó -dijo la latina con tranquilidad – ve a por ella, yo me encargo de que no las esperen para luego... anda – le dio un abrazo – vete idiota...

Quinn salió sin mirar atrás. Sin preocuparse de las miradas de todos puestas en ella. "Yo sé". No le hacía falta pensar mucho para saber donde encontrar a Rachel, eso si, sabía que no sabía cómo se la encontraría o lo que sabía no era muy alentador. Si la culpa podía con Rachel la situación sería difícil lo mínimo Tomó el elevador y pulso la tecla del Parking. En menos de medio minuto llegó a la zona y caminó hacia el 911. Era tan oscuro el polarizado que nadie se atrevería a pensar que dentro habría alguien pero Quinn ni se lo pensó y golpeó la ventanilla de atrás. Una vez, dos... la ventanilla descendió descubriendo a una llorosa y triste Rachel Berry.

-Yo sabía que estarías aquí – le dijo Quinn – anda Rach... déjame entrar, por favor.

Titubeó pero finalmente lo hizo, abrió la puerta. Quinn entró y se sentó a su lado. No supo que la impulso pero la abrazó al cabo de 3 segundos, dejando que Rachel llorara en su hombro con ganas. Lloró hasta que fue calmándose y entonces se separo la miró a los ojos, muy profundo, cómo si necesitará entenderla también.

-¿Por qué tuviste que irte, Quinn? - Rachel le preguntó con seriedad y con tristeza, y mientras le estrujó el corazón con cada letra. Nada de esto iba a terminar bien.

**Próximo capítulo: En el limbo**


End file.
